


We're Gonna Crash And Burn Baby, Now Focus On Me

by TokioMisa



Series: Through Thick and Thin [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based off the mummy movies just with a got7 vibe/twist, Clans, For this part in the series, Gangs, Hybrids, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokioMisa/pseuds/TokioMisa
Summary: So many questions arise as we’re thrown into this turmoil and chaos. How could it have possibly come to this you may ask? Well, we need to go to where everything started to fall apart. Wait, wait, back a little bit more. Right, almost...there! Right before it all started to fall apart. Back where everything was full of love and laughter...
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: Through Thick and Thin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476512
Comments: 86
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with this series! I'm excited to start this one and it's about Yugbam! Not gonna lie it hits hard before I slowly ease you into it. Enjoy!

Bam was having a really good dream. A dream that entailed one fine and sexy man. His mate. He’s smiling in his sleep as in his dream Yugyeom is currently dancing away to a new choreography that he came up with. Bam was watching intently, memorized by his lover’s body with how smoothly he moved. His long limbs entrancing as he went over the perfected steps. Yugyeom was smirking too, eyes locking with Bam’s through the mirror as he knows the effect he has on him. With one sharp turn, Yugyeom comes to a stop right as the music ends. Chest heaving and sweat droplets sliding down his neck, Yugyeom looks hot as fuck. His eyes burning with fire and with that look that drives Bam wild. “Oh, you’re such a tease!” Bam whines from his spot. “Are you trying to make me cum on the spot?” Yugyeom snorts, his laughter soon following which is a sound that Bam loves to hear. He turns around, eyes playful now. “I’m being a professional here. This dance is sexual so of course I have to play the part.” Bam huffs, “And who are you trying to perform this dance for?” Yugyeom’s smile keeps growing as he walks toward Bam. “It’s been someone who I can’t stop thinking about. Someone who drives every nerve in my body up the wall. Someone who is addicting and I can never get enough of.” He stops talking the moment he stops right in front of Bam. Leaning down, Bam shivers as Yugyeom’s hot breath touches his ear and neck, “You.” Bam moans cause god knows he can’t help it. This man knew what buttons to push and he was trying to get Bam to combust on the spot. “Only for me?” Yugyeom’s fingers dance across Bam’s body as his free hand tilts Bam’s chin so their eyes lock, “Only you. No matter what, I’m always yours.” Bam can feel his heart swell at that as his emotions overflow and the next second he’s surging forth and kissing the daylights out of Yugyeom. Yugyeom stumbles back some but soon steadies himself and pushes back. Bam’s back hits the wall and it causes Bam to let out another pleased noise while the kiss grows heated fast. God if this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up from it cause holy hell this was so fucking hot. But it wasn’t just that. Oh no. For this intimate moment is something that he’s been aching to have with Yugyeom after so long and finally, his lover is close again. Yugyeom bites and pulls on his bottom lip and Bam is gonna explode if he doesn’t get them both naked and Yugyeom inside him now! But when he reaches his hands up, he suddenly doesn’t feel Yugyeom’s warm body there anymore. Confused, Bam pulls back and when he opens his eyes the next second, Yugyeom is gone and he’s left alone in the dance room. What? He was greeted with nothing but silence and the cold was slowly trying to take hold. It reminded him of when he was younger, back before he met the pack. Before he met Yugyeom. A weird feeling starts to grip him. Something wasn’t right. Something was wrong. But what? Isn’t this a dream? Why is he feeling like this? Is it a nightmare now? He doesn’t want to be alone. He wants Yugyeom. No, he needs him with every fiber of his being. He starts to panic, searching frantically but when he can’t find Yugyeom he ends up running. He searches all over the dance studio, shouting out Yugyeom’s name left and right as the feeling grows and grows. He’s dreaming. The dance studio starts to disappear and the doors are endless but Yugyeom is nowhere in sight. He’s dreaming. The darkness is slowly surrounding him and he’s cold. So very cold. He has to be dreaming. He needs to wake up. His instincts are yelling at him now. Come on. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!

Bam jolts up from his sleep with a gasp about to leave his lips when his eyes start to adjust to his surroundings. Did he just wake up from one dream to be in another? He pinches himself and the pain is instant. No, he doesn’t think so. He must be awake now. His eyes look around the empty bedroom before he’s getting up. He has to find Yugyeom. He can check on him right? Just because they weren't talking right now, didn’t mean he couldn’t make sure he was okay. He’s careful not to wake the others as he makes his way into the hallway. Would Yugyeom be snuggling with the others? It could very much be plausible cause Yugyeom hates sleeping alone. But with which member? Before he can dwell on it, he hears a noise coming from downstairs. His instincts tell him he needed to go check it out but for some reason his heart was restless. With each step he can feel that bad feeling creep up his skin and wrap around him that by the time he reaches the bottom step of the stairs, it’s like a little voice in the back of his head that he’d been trying to keep away, rears its ugly head once more and tells him, ‘I told you so.’ For before him, he sees Yugyeom lying back on the couch with a woman he’s never seen before on top of him and...they’re currently making out. It takes him a few seconds before everything hits him at once with the emotions as well as rage coming forth, “Oh hell no bitch!” Bam hisses before he throws the woman off of Yugyeom. His eyes flash in anger from what he just witnessed, fangs ready to tear a bitch apart. This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. Who even was this lady?! The woman was even dressed in some ancient attire with gold jewelry and had dark golden skin with medium length black hair. And when she looks up after standing, her own eyes flash of an omega feline and something else. She speaks a few words but it’s in a language he doesn’t understand and a smirk grows on her face despite his confusion. Before he can react, Yugyeom gets up from the couch and pushes him to the side to move toward her. What? “Yugyeom,” Bam looks at his back as he feels betrayed. “What is going on? Who is she? Yugyeom!” Bam can feel his heart aching as he demands answers but Yugyeom continues to ignore him. Why doesn’t he say something? Anything? For right now he’s assuming things and this can’t be right. Nor could it be true. But then Yugyeom wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he looks right at her and says, “My mate.” Those two words dig in and claw at Bam’s heart. He’s stunned as the pain starts to settle in like cold air attacking his lungs. His mate? But he’s Yugyeom’s mate, not her. The woman’s smirk is haunting as she stares right at him while Yugyeom presses a kiss to her cheek. Bam doesn’t know how to react, his body frozen as it gets harder to breathe. And it’s within the next second, that something like sand and wind twist around her and Yugyeom that with the next blink...they’re gone. They’re gone just like that.

Literally right into thin air, Bam had watched his mate leave with another woman. Where moments before, Yugyeom had been making out with her to boot! It just keeps replaying over and over again in his mind as he can’t wrap his head around it. It can’t be real. Yugyeom would never do that to him. With everything they’ve been through, surely he wouldn’t...couldn’t...His breath hitches, vision blurring and...is he crying? One tear falls and then another follows suite right after the next as his legs give out and he falls to his knees. It hurts. It hurts so much. Did he really fall out of love with him? Was he really not his...no Bam tries not to think of it as the pain is too great. It’s not real. It has to be a dream. For when did...someone takes a hold of his face, directing their attention away from his thoughts for a moment. “Mark?” Bam calls out his name as his voice breaks. Did he make too much noise to wake them? He must look a mess right now. Bam wipes at his eyes cause it looks like Mark is giving him a worried and sad expression. He wipes and he wipes but more tears keep falling and when Mark grabs his hands, Bam can’t hold back the pitiful noise from escaping. It was real. Feeling Mark’s warmth before him with his scent trying to calm him; it was clearly a sign that this was real. And this pain that he’s feeling, it’s not going to go away anytime soon. “Yugyeom he…” Bam can’t say it, those images replaying again every time he closes his eyes. Mark pulls him into his arms and he clings, a sob coming forth. What more proof does he need? It all happened in front of him and everything leading up to this...where it all fell apart. When did it all start? Was it something he did? Something he could’ve prevented? Or was it because… “Yugyeom...come back...please...please...don’t leave me…” He cries out, falling apart as each second passes. Each breath bringing forth new pain as he realizes Yugyeom isn’t coming back.

‘Please don’t tell me I was never the one…’


	2. Chapter 2

“Lisa!” Bam shouts as he sees her approaching the cafe at the same time as him. The two get excited when their eyes lock and rush to hug the other. “Bam!” They’re giggling and smiles are wide as they become acquainted again. “My it’s really been too long. And look at you! You’ve gotten so much taller!” She steps back to take a good look at Bam. “Same to you. You finally grew boobs.” She smacks his chest playfully and Bam laughs some more. “What? You’re the one who always complained about not having any.” Lisa pouts, “We were kids ok! How was I supposed to know things wouldn’t happen until puberty?” True. They were both so young and lost on the many streets of Thailand. Just a day walker vampire and a reptile with no place to go. But look at them now. Both had branched out and had packs of their own. Each one found their home and where they belong. “Come, let’s go inside and catch up. I can tell you’re dying to tell me all about your lover.” Bam’s eyes sparkle as Lisa knows him so well. He opens the door for her and the two head inside before ordering something light and simple. By the time they reached the booths, they were already trying to catch up on everything that’s happened over the many years. And just by looking back now, he realizes so much had really happened. All the good, the bad, the ugly. But every time, he had his pack. He had Yugyeom. He was surrounded by love and affection and the chaos his pack created is what he thrived on daily. And when Lisa told him about her pack and what had happened with her over the years, it almost felt unreal. Like he knows they’re in better places than where they were in their past, but it’s like it never really settled in until this moment. They really made it. From what seemed impossible and only of what dreams were made of. They achieved it. “Oh Bam,” Lisa’s voice is so soft that Bam looks up and sees she’s shedding tears. “Why are you crying?” He sucks in a breath as he speaks for he finds himself getting choked up himself. “You started it,” she replies and sure enough, Bam finds himself already crying. She reaches over, intertwining their fingers together. “Doesn’t it feel good? To cry happy tears instead of sad ones?” she asks and Bam nods. “Remember when we first met? It was a cold night and we were fighting over a torn up blanket in someone’s trash?” Lisa chuckles a bit as she sits back with a fond smile growing on her face, “We ended up tearing the blanket to shreds. That was the first time we both cried in front of the other.” Bam wipes at his eyes with a napkin so he doesn’t smear his makeup. “It’s how we bonded,” Bam laughs lightly, “Then we worked together to steal some food before snuggling for warmth behind an abandoned food stand.” Those memories brought forth a lot of pain but they also brought some good moments. He wasn’t completely alone for the darkness to overtake him and it helped having Lisa there for the brief time that they had together before they parted. “You know, I truly enjoyed all the letters you sent to me.” It was utter hell trying to remain in contact back then. Both had been doing whatever it took to get out of Thailand that the places always changed. Their alias would change as well but each time, they managed to keep sending letters back and forth until they finally found some money for a phone and would text back and forth when they could. But this, nothing beats being in front of the other. “It kept me going,” Bam admits too. So many days he wanted to give up. So many days where it would be so hard that giving up seemed like heaven, but then he would receive a letter back and it helped to push him to keep going. To remind him of what they were striving for. “It did for me too. I have much to be thankful for but it’s you Bam that I’m the most thankful as if it weren't for you, I wouldn’t be where I am today.” Bam shakes his head, “A little reptile like me? You would’ve made it even if you hadn't met me.” Lisa makes a noise at that, “Do you really think so little of yourself still?” Bam frowns, “No. It’s just…” it’s a lie. He still does. He has insecurities like everyone else and with how his past was, this has stuck with him. Not being good enough. That no matter how hard he’ll push it’ll all be for nothing. Just the thought of not being able to help his pack or be able to continue standing by their side brings physical pain to him. “Bam, look at me,” Lisa says and Bam meets her warm eyes, “I know you. No matter how many years apart. I know that you are good enough and from just the way you speak of your pack and mate, I know that you are perfect for them as they are for you.” She squeezes their hands, “Now, where are those pictures you were gonna show me? I wanna see Yugyeom dressed in your finest clothing.” Bam perks up at that, growing all excited as he got to talk about two things he loved the most. His mate and fashion. He pulls out his phone as his eyes shine with so much love and adoration for Yugyeom. “Don’t go falling in love with him now,” Bam teases and Lisa cackles, “If Yugyeom can make a lesbian go straight, he must be something,” she teases back. The atmosphere is back to how it should be. Happy and carefree as Bam pulls up one photo after the next. “My, Bam, you really have grown with your skill! You know how to bring out all the best features. Even my heart goes bump bump.” Bam blushes at the compliment. “It’s just a past time but it helps when it’s on those that I love. I did matching outfits for the pack too, look,” he swipes his finger until they get to the multiple group photos. Lisa squeals, “Wow! You guys look like a Kpop group or something!” Bam snorts, “Really? That’s the first thing you think of?” Lisa mocks him before saying, “I’m just saying, you guys would’ve done really well if you ever want to change your hobby from kicking ass to singing songs. It’s less dangerous anyway.” Bam raises an eyebrow at that, “Is it? Have you seen how some of the fans can get?” Lisa hums, “You’re right. It might be safer to continue what you’re doing now.” Bam throws his head back in laughter as Lisa follows suite. “Tell me more about your pack.” He’s very much intrigued about Blackpink. Lisa pulls out her own phone and she starts to show off pictures. “Oo, girl! If you would let me come over sometime and get all of your guys’ measurements, I assure you that I can make some bomb outfits for you girls to wear.” Lisa leans her face against her hand, “They’ve been dying to meet you actually. Honestly, they used to think I was so into you before they realized I was a lesbian. Then it kind of...well…” Lisa stops as she starts to flush. Both Bam’s eyebrows shoot up as he so knows what that meant. “No way. You’re telling me that due to me,” he points at himself, “You ended up confessing and having a-” Lisa clamps a hand over Bam’s mouth, “Ah! You’re still the same as always I see!” Bam full on laughs and it grows louder once Lisa removes her hand to sit back down in the booth. “It’s one thing to talk about others and such but when you talk about me, it’s embarrassing! How does your lover handle it?” Bam has to lean over as he tries to stop laughing. “The same way you do. Gets all hot and bothered.” Lisa can imagine it and smirks. Speak of the devil, Bam’s phone starts to go off and they can see Yugyeom’s name pop up. He’s quick to pick up his phone and answer it, “Hey bae!” Lisa can see the way Bam’s face lit up and how loving and happy his voice sounded. “Aw, man! Really?! No, I got it. I’ll leave now-oh? You’re already heading over?” Bam listens to whatever Yugyeom was telling him before replying, “K. See you in a minute.” Bam hangs up and pouts, “There’s a mission that suddenly came up that BTS wants us to check out.” Lisa pouts as well, “We did talk for hours but I’m sad that you have to go so soon.” Bam was too. “But you guys moved closer! So I’ll definitely be coming over often.” The two stand and Lisa hugs him, “You better! If not, expect four girls to be breaking down your door.” Bam smirks, “I think I like that idea better.” Lisa rolls her eyes fondly before her smile starts to grow. “Remember what I told you Bam. You’re good enough. You’ll always be good enough.” Bam nods, “I’ll keep that in mind. Are you ok going back by yourself?” Lisa thinks its sweet how caring Bam is. “I’ve survived this long, I think walking to my car will be just fine. Besides, I can see part of your pack is outside and while one is looking like a puppy excited to see you, the other waving like a dork; there’s one that looks ready to murder if you don’t hurry up.” Bam looks to where she’s pointing behind him to see through the window where Jinyoung is currently boring holes into him. Oops. Bam is quick to lean in and kiss her cheek, “Love you! I’ll contact you later!” Bam says before racing out the door and striding over to the car. Lisa smiles softly as she watches Bam slide into the backseat and the car takes off.

As soon as Bam shuts the door, Jinyoung takes off and Jackson is throwing him his gear and such that he needed. “Hurry and get ready. We have to meet Mark and the others before we can head to our destination,” Jinyoung says. Bam makes a noise as he tries to get his gear on while Jinyoung is driving so damn fast. Like can he at least get a leg in first?! The others are already geared up with Jinyoung even wearing a bulletproof vest over a black long sleeve under armor with military grade cargo pants. In fact, all of them were. “Um, where are we going exactly that we’re dressed like this?” Usually, they wore different attire that is comfortable and such or matching ones if Bam has time. But there are times that they have to dress according to what the mission entails so he’s curious to know. The car turns sharply and Bam makes another noise as he’s about to be flung all over the place but Yugyeom pulls him into his side. “Thanks, Yugs,” Bam smiles as he turns to see Yugyeom giving him a big grin. “There is an emergency mission of a government ship that lost contact during transit from Egypt and ended up being found near another harbor way off from their original destination. As we speak, Jimin is adding us to the system as we pretend to be government men there to search the ship for what went down,” Jackson says. Bam’s eyes go wide, “Excuse me? Is that why Jinyoung is driving like a mad man?!” Jinyoung clicks his tongue, “We can’t waste too much time for we have to arrive at the exact time Jimin gives us.” Yugyeom looks down at his watch, “Which is in less than thirty minutes.” Oh shit. “But why us? BTS wouldn’t send us out there for nothing.” Jackson points to something out the mirror that Jinyoung reacts to and swerves multiple lanes for as they picked up Mark’s car just above them on the bridge. “Apparently the government had been digging for oil and such when they found something hidden deep in the ground. BTS thinks it could be something supernatural or demonic especially since the ship seemed to just disappear off the map before they lost contact before suddenly appearing again.” Ooo, this sounded more exciting by the second. “So we have to get in and out before the actual government men arrive?” Bam asks and the others nod. “Yien’s signaling to pull into the parking garage over there,” Jackson states and Jinyoung follows instructions as he slides his car in behind Mark’s as they enter the parking garage. “We’ll go over more details once Jaebum teleports us over there,” Jinyoung says as he glances into the backseat. “We’re sorry this came up out of nowhere. I know you were looking forward to seeing Lisa.” Bam smiles, “It’s all good. We talked for a good bit already and besides, I’ll never turn down pack bonding.” The others smile at that, Yugyeom playfully pushing him over, “Don’t be such a sap!” Bam laughs, trying to push back against Yugyeom as the two end up in a wrestling match in the backseat. Jinyoung’s smile soon turns in a long sigh as he face palms while Jackson is laughing beside him, because this is just how they were. A chaotic and lively bunch that loved one another dearly. And not even Jinyoung could resist laughing as Bam accidentally pulled on the door handle and the two went rolling out to the ground with a loud thud.

Bam’s mood changed instantly once he realized where their mission was located. All it took was for Jaebum to teleport them and the second he stepped onto the soil he wanted to go back. They were in Thailand of all places. It’s not like he hates Thailand for it’s a beautiful and wonderful place if you can experience it, but it’s the past that haunts him. He tries to not let it bother him though. There were some good memories here and there along with some kind souls here and there among the many that didn’t blink once. Among the many that spit hateful words and tried to skin him alive just simply because he existed. No, he tries to clear his head and focus on the mission as they move along the crowds of people. They’re in the big royal market where there are lines of booths all around with music and joyful people. He can see the pack are enjoying themselves as they headed toward the harbor. He decides to watch them instead. And it helps a lot. But then Danny points to something that draws his attention and it’s where a whole bunch of people have gathered together and are taking pictures and such while squealing in delight. There were even cameramen as it clearly had to do with someone famous. “Don’t they look familiar?” Danny perks up as he takes in what appears to be a father, a mother and some siblings shopping. Oh no. This. This was the reason Bam didn’t like to come to Thailand. Why he swore he wouldn’t come to these parts anymore if he did come back. All because he didn’t want to run into anyone. Especially not them. It’s like he’s brought back to many years ago. Back to where he was abandoned on these very streets after his mother blamed him for all her problems and decided to let the world decide his fate. For you see, Bam is a bastard’s child. He came from a mistress that his father had been seeing on the side but once she became pregnant she had been kicked to the curb. He looks a lot like his mother but he holds his father’s features in areas that if you looked hard enough, you’d see just who the father is. All because of one man, he ended up on the streets where he did so many odd end jobs of killing, seducing and dressing up and acting like everyone but him. Where he had to hide who he was cause no one wanted the real him. And Bam tried to show his father that he could be something. He even ended up rich and among other famous people, but it wasn’t because of him. No one wanted someone dirty and tainted. Even if it was to survive, he was no better than his Mother. The famous people start to move closer and it doesn’t help that they kind of stick out in this attire so when eyes start to look their way, Bam is quick to turn away and try and blend in with the throng of people. Just focus on the mission. You can do it. Just keep going forward. His hands start to shake so he clenches them into fists as his breathing picks up. But words keep spiraling around in his head. Failure. Bastard’s child. Tainted. Worthless. Slut. Not good enough. He squeezes his eyes shut as the words get louder and louder until suddenly arms are wrapping around him and pulling him away from the crowds of people and into a back alley. He’s pushed back against a wall as warmth and a familiar scent surrounds him. He breathes out slightly before biting his lip to keep his emotions at bay but the pitiful whine still escapes. “Shh, I got you,” Yugyeom’s voice whispers into his ear. Bam buries his face further into Yugyeom’s neck and shoulder as he uses him to anchor himself. Bam doesn’t even have to tell him for he already knows. He knows about Bam’s past after Bam confessed many years ago after they mated for he felt Yugyeom deserved better. Better than him. But like Yugyeom did back then, he’s doing it now. For Yugyeom deserved Bam just like Bam deserved him and Yugyeom didn’t want anyone else but him. “Focus on me, Bam.” Bam shakes his head, the words still ringing loud, “But I’m-” Yugyeom pulls back enough to slot his lips against Bam’s before he can say those words. That he’s not good enough. All those words that make Yugyeom want to tear apart each and every one who made Bam think and feel this way. Especially his father. Their lips part and Yugyeom can’t help his anger from rising, “I want to tear your father limb from limb so badly right now. Just seeing him almost made me jump him right then and there.” Bam is shocked, the voices coming to a stop as he takes in Yugyeom. Yugyeom’s shaking himself, anger clear as day as he fights to remain in control. Bam can even see his eyes flash. “He put you through so much but yet...if it wasn’t for him, I never would’ve met you. So can’t I thank him through my fists? A tearing apart of his throat is a good thank you gift right?” Yugyeom’s trying to make his mate feel better and remain in control. For seeing Bam like this hurts him and he’d do anything to make him smile again. “You’d kill my father for me?” Yugyeom nods, “If it would take away all the pain that he caused, I’ll go do it right now, don’t tempt me.” Oh, how romantic. Bam finds himself smiling because of Yugyeom. How he’s such a big sweet boy who right now looks ready to murder and it makes Bam’s heart swell, because it takes a lot to get Yugyeom angry and I mean a lot. This boy is literally never angry. He’ll get grumpy and upset sure, but angry? It’s super rare. So it means a lot that Yugyeom would get so worked up over this just because of him. “Thank you,” Bam says and it shocks Yugyeom out of his anger. “Oh? Um..y-you’re welcome,” he says back shyly and Bam can’t help but lean up to kiss him. Those words slowly disappear at the moment and instead Bam let’s the warmth and love seep in. And when Yugyeom deepens the kiss to where he’s left breathless, Bam thinks that he might be enough. That he only ever wants to be enough for one person. And as long as Yugyeom wants him, that’ll be enough for him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys! Had to redo this chapter a few times and then I got called into work early today and yesterday work had kicked my butt that I passed out after I got home. It's been a crazy holiday so far. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

The pack finds Yugyeom and Bam in a back alley and watch with their hearts aching as Yugyeom holds Bam to help calm him down. Bam never talked much about his past but from the bits and pieces of information, they knew the gist of it without Bam telling them straight out. Danny was the only one who didn’t know and he felt bad for potentially bringing notice to something Bam probably never wanted to experience again. So that’s how Bam found Danny suddenly there and side hugging them. “I’m sorry!” And that’s when Bam realizes they’ve had an audience for a good minute now. Shit. He just remembered they were on a mission too! “Hey, no, I’m the one who is sorry that I wasted precious time over something stupid. We need to go to the harbor now, right?” Bam knows he needs to talk about it. That he should stop pushing it aside every time it rears its ugly head but he’s not ready. He doesn’t want to go back and experience it all over again. Besides, this was a vital mission they were on. “Bam,” Mark says his name as he calls Bam out on this. Just because it was a mission, it didn’t mean anything. In fact, mission be damned for if one of the pack is hurting or needs something, Mark will always put them first before anything. “Let’s go, I know the way,” Bam brushes Mark off gently as he tries to walk forward but Jaebum grabs a hold of his arm, “Bam.” Bam stops, head looking down at the ground as he can’t look them in the eyes. He’s sure Jaebum can feel him trembling and he’s sure the pack are all concerned now and he hates that. He shouldn’t let this affect him anymore and now the mission… “We’re pulling out,” Jaebum states and Bam’s head jerks up, “No! We can’t! We can still make it!” Bam is a mess of emotions as it clearly shows on his face. “Bam, you’re in no condition to continue,” Jinyoung says with that look in his eyes that tell him he’s not budging on this decision. Bam looks to the others and can see Jackson, Youngjae and Danny giving him worried and sympathetic expressions. Jaebum is in obvious agreement with Jinyoung while Yugyeom pleads with him that he needs to take it easy. But all he feels like is a failure now. His shoulders drop as he bites his lip to keep from crying. He refuses. He doesn’t deserve to cry. “Continue the mission,” Mark says. Bam lifts his head back up at that as the others look to Mark. “Baby, I don’t want to argue with you on this but I will,” Jaebum warns but Mark doesn’t back down. “We don’t have to go into the ship to still run this mission. We let the actual men go in while keeping an eye on it from afar and if need be, we’ll intercept. Besides, this could all be something simple and a false alarm just like it has been proven before.” Mark had a point. They could hide nearby and have Yugyeom hack into their coms and body cams and be on the ready if they need to intervene for anything. Bam can see Mark and Jaebum are having a silent conversation before Jackson speaks up, “Gonna have to go with Yien on this one, babe. I say we still do the mission.” Youngjae and Danny look torn but will follow what the others decide in the end. Jinyoung sighs, looking over to Yugyeom, “What do you say? You know Bam the best out of all of us.” Yugyeom hadn’t looked away from Bam once and when Bam meets his gaze, he sees Yugyeom beckons for him to come back over to him. Bam does so instinctively and is pulled back into Yugyeom’s arms. “Tell me, Bammie and be honest. Don’t be pushing yourself if you’re not up to it. Do you want to continue with the mission?” Yugyeom whispers into his ear. “I do. I don’t want this to stop what we do as a pack,” Bam gets out as his fingers dig into Yugyeom’s vest. He just needs to be with the pack. That’s all he needs. Just his pack and Yugyeom. Yugyeom lets out a breath before pulling back some to press a kiss to Bam’s forehead. “Tell me if anything becomes too much ok?” Bam gives a small smile, feeling his heart swell with emotions. “Deal.” Yugyeom matches his smile with one of his own. “You heard him hyung,” Yugyeom says to Jaebum next. “It’s up to you boss man, what you decide is what we’ll follow,” Jinyoung says next. Jaebum is still hesitant but with Mark telling him a new tactic to use and push forward, he feels himself being persuaded. Besides, Yugyeom would let them know if Bam needed to back out and they would immediately stop and pull out. “We’ll proceed with what Mark said.” Bam perks up at that, his gaze going to Mark as he mouths a thanks to him. Mark gives him a nod back but Bam knows Mark is gonna have a talk with him when they get back. “Alright, we have T minus 20 mins before the actual men show up so let’s get moving,” Jaebum finishes. 

“You guys sure came fast,” the male states in Thai; which the pack can hear through the speakers. “Yes! I’m in!” Yugyeom cheers from his spot. The pack located a building that was right by the harbor. It even had a good view of the harbor through the window where Jackson and Jinyoung were looking down at the gated area that was currently quarantined by the military. Danny and Youngjae peek over Yugyeom’s shoulder as they look down at the computer. Jaebum had teleported back to grab it for him and it came in handy as they can even see the body cams of the men and all of them were at the gated entrance being checked in. “What did the guy say?” Youngjae asks as he looks to Bam to translate. But before Bam could say anything, one of the men replies back, “We need to search the ship as fast as possible to make sure everything is safe and secure. It’s just one of our protocols.” This felt like the good ol days. Back when they were in the secret service. God, he hated all those protocols and such but it was always fun being with his pack on whatever mission the government threw at them. Bam waits in between the men talking to translate this time before the men continue their conversation in Thai. “They check out,” another person at the gate says to the male. The male narrows his eyes, “I would say you guys are lucky we’re allowing this. Even though it’s your ship, it ended up on our harbor. But from what we’ve heard, you might just be unlucky. Not a soul has come out of that ship and I deem it to be cursed.” The pack look to Bam to translate again but Bam is curious to why the man thinks its cursed. “Cursed?” One of the team members gestures to the ship with his eyes as well as taking it in. It was pretty big but it looked like any military grade ship. “Yes. No one has stepped foot on that ship and you’ll understand why once you get closer. The vibe you get is enough warning to stay away.” Bam makes a noise at that as the other replies, “Well, that’s for us to find out.” The guy nods, gesturing with his head for the men to be let through. “What did he say?” Mark asks as Jaebum and him get closer to look at the cams. “He says no one wanted to go inside because they think it’s cursed.” Youngjae makes a noise out loud as his eyes zero in on the ship that the men are currently approaching, “Cursed?” Jaebum raised an eyebrow at that word. “Yeah. Says there’s a vibe once you get close,” Bam replies. Jackson seems a bit concerned as he voices next from his spot by the window, “That isn’t a good sign if humans can pick up a weird vibe.” The ships can be seen clearly from the window as well but Jinyoung doesn’t notice anything off about it, “Well why haven’t we felt anything? We should’ve been able to pick up something by now right? It’s probably just them being freaked out from stories and such.” But as soon as they’re right in front of the ship, the pack instantly know what the guy was talking about. Yugyeom starts to pale and grow nervous. “Oh my god. What if it’s a haunted ghost ship!” He instantly pulls Bam closer and into his lap for comfort. “This isn’t a ghost ship for it was just fine and functional days ago,” Jaebum replies. They all watch as the men go into the ship when the leader instructs in english, “We have limited time so let’s get moving. Stick close though and report anything ‘weird’,” the other members of the team give a confirmation as they move out. They have their weapons at the ready and all are wearing masks just in case their might be gas or chemicals. “Check all corners!” The leader informs and the team spreads out only a little but remain close for the most part. It made things a little hard with the ship having sharp corners and small corridors with many doors. “Yugyeom, are you able to pick up on anything among the ship from here?” Mark asks as he glances away from the body cams briefly. Yugyeom shakes his head, “Everything reads normal from my end. There are no spikes or anything that would be considered demonic unless they know how to hide themselves.” Mark frowns, as this all seemed weird. 

The men checked through almost every bunker and they haven’t found one person yet. “I’m not liking this at all,” Yugyeom grows nervous again. “This doesn’t explain where all the people went. Could they have all jumped ship?”Jackson wonders. “Someone has to be alive. Reports said that the ship stopped in the harbor with no issues. The ship would’ve crashed otherwise,” Jinyoung voices back. “What I don’t understand is why the bunkers still have everything in order,” Mark speaks next. It was true. Every bunker still looked lived in so it looks like whatever happened, happened suddenly and out of nowhere. One of the men picked up a journal where someone had been in the midst of writing. He can see the last word was cut off before the pen is dragged over and up the book. Just what happened here? “What were they carrying over from Egypt anyway?” a male looks over to his captain as he asks this. “You tell me, as we were all there at the debriefing.” Another guy sighs, “Wasn’t it some coffin or whatever that they found while digging?” The leader directs them to keep searching after they bicker for a few more moments. “A coffin? That’s it?!” Yugyeom’s eyes go wide, “Oh my god! It really is a curse! Everyone knows not to disturb the dead!” Bam finds Yugyeom clinging from behind as Mark reaches over to pat the top of Yugyeom’s head, “I now regret letting you watch that horror film the other day.” Yugyeom leans into the touch and finds himself calming down. “There’s probably more than just the coffin,” Youngjae brings up and Danny agrees. “There’s no way the government would just take that. They probably have more artifacts too.” Maybe a weapon that could have caused all of this? There really is no telling until they see for themselves. “Guessing they’ll be heading to the cargo bay?” Jinyoung asks from his spot. “Yep. And I have a feeling we’re gonna find out a lot more the deeper they go,” Jaebum replies.

When the team made it to the mess hall, they found little piles of sand all around as well as a literal mess. Food scattered and all over while some were still on plates next to the drinks set nicely on the table. There were some dents and that here and there as stuff had been thrown around...but no blood. Not even one dead body. “Well, they didn’t even search that area for long,” Jackson deadpans as the team moves on from the mess hall. “Not everyone has encountered a supernatural being or something not human,” Danny reminds gently. “But wouldn’t they be suspicious of all this sand?! It wouldn’t just be on the ship randomly!” Jackson points to the cameras even though the men were back in the long corridor already. “The dents and that would’ve been a clear sign that something went down but what, I don’t know,” Youngjae tries to think of what it could be. Like, this ship isn’t that old for random structures of the ship to be falling apart or easily dented. Especially if you took into account of the material it’s made out of. There didn’t appear to be any bullet holes either but then again, who expects to go into battle while in the mess hall and on a ship at that? “Look! More sand!” Bam points out as the body cams pan over more and more sand as they near the cargo bay which is directly underneath the mess hall. The team had branched out by this point as half went to the cargo bay while the others went to the control bay which had more sand piles as well. “Wow, the system is still on,” Danny sees as all lights and power is fully functioning that even one of the members takes a closer look just to confirm. “Hey, you don’t think that,” Bam starts as he notices there’s sand right by the helm as well as in front of the control system. And when he glances to the other body cams, there’s a bunch of sand by the entrance of the cargo bay door. “The sand is actually...the people?” The pack all look at one another. Could it? “It seems unreal,” Jinyoung states back. “But it would explain where the people went,” Youngjae adds. “But sand? What can even turn things into sand like that?” Jaebum frowns. “I’ve never heard of anything doing that but we do have to remember that we didn’t know a lot of things throughout the years and still don’t,” Mark reminds them. That’s true. Mark is a living example as well as Jaebum with his dragon. There has been so many things they’ve learned and surely have yet to learn. “They said something about a coffin,” Yugyeom hasn’t forgotten about that. “I’m telling you! They shouldn’t have messed with the dead!” But what can the dead do? Could it really set a curse that turned all the ship crew into sand? The men open the cargo bay door and Jackson gains their attention back to the moment at hand, “Guess, we’re about to find out.” Everyone grows tense, even Jaebum as he’s now thinking that maybe it was a good idea that they didn’t get on that ship. They hold their breath as the men stepped into the big room. You can see many things from food and drink supply to clothing and such the crew might need. Crates upon crates were stacked but nothing out of the ordinary. At least not until they ventured further into the room and found open and smashed crates. Artifacts of all sorts were out, some broken, some not with a few piles of sand. But what really stuck out was a coffin. “This came from Egypt right? Aren’t they supposed to be some fancy sarcophagus?” Bam has gone through enough history books to see all the golden and colorful coffins but this, this was a dark and simple coffin, yet it had so many chains wrapped around it. Like it wasn’t just trying to keep whatever was in it in, but to keep it from ever coming out as well. And to make matters worse, the chains had been broken and the coffin lid seemed crushed in a bit. “Did the ship crew smash it in?” Yugyeom wonders but there’s no telling what happened. The only ones that truly knew where the ones that had been there on the ship and well, they weren't really in the state to tell them anything. “I wish these people would stop moving so much so I can try and see what’s on the coffin!” Jinyoung growls out in frustration. It’s not like he can read Egyptian but he can at least memorize the symbols to research. “It’s a pretty big coffin,” Youngjae points out. “All their coffins were pretty big back then,” Danny replies and he’s not wrong. They tended to be a pretty decent size, especially depending on how they chose to mummify and if they added any riches and such into the coffin. The men panned over the coffin from the smashed pieces but the pack come to find there is still a body inside. “He’s definitely dead,” Jackson says. “This just leads to more questions,” Jaebum sighs out. “I bet you one of the men got greedy and tried to open it to see if any riches were inside,” Mark adds. Most likely from what they have to go off of. “And that caused some curse or whatever to happen?” Bam isn’t sure that’s the answer but as they continue to watch the men move about and search the whole ship, there was nothing else to find. The men even opened up all the crates and searched but not one thing stood out that would shout the reason to the people turning into sand. “What do we do now?” Danny asks out loud. The men were heading out now to report to their base of their findings. They touched over everything and moved things around but none died or suddenly turned into sand. It was a mystery but Jaebum feels like whatever it was isn’t there anymore. Whether it be the curse or whatever. “We’ll just have to keep an eye out for any other information but from what we all see, I don’t think we’re gonna get our answers right away.” With the first team having searched the ship, others will come and search again as well as run further tests. The pack didn’t need to obtain anything or intervene just yet and would see if anything else popped up within the next few days. “I’d say the only interest is the coffin but I wouldn’t risk trying to get it unless something else happens that can confirm that,” Jinyoung agrees with Jaebum. It would be a waste of time and resources to try and extract the coffin if it’s not even worth it. “Let’s head back then shall we?” Jaebum asks the others when Bam shakes his head, “Wait. Can we get some food first? I really miss the food here.” Bam may have bad memories but he recalls having a feast with Lisa one time when a kind man offered them food. He had many dishes of all kinds and it was something he’d never forget. He also wanted to see if the man was still there. “Ooo! Food! I’m down!” Yugyeom exclaims and the others start to perk up. Jaebum sighs fondly, “Alright, alright, we can get food. You show us where to go, Bam.” Bam beams at that and Mark presses a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek for being such a great leader.

The restaurant they’re looking for isn’t near the hustle and bustle of the busy streets or one of the richest. It’s actually on a rundown street but it still had many people coming and going, both well off and those just getting by. But the atmosphere was extremely friendly and inviting. “Is this the place?” Jinyoung asks curiously as they had been walking a good bit now and Bam excitedly darts inside. The pack watch as Bam heads over to one of the staff and starts speaking in his native tongue. The person nods with a smile before taking off and the moment they come back with a male from the back, the pack see Bam’s face light up with a genuine smile. “Bam!” The older gentleman pulls Bam into a bear hug. “Pongo! It’s so good to see you’re still alive.” The male throws his head back in laughter, “Same to you! My! Just look at you! My boy, you certainly have grown into a fine man.” Bam gets a little flustered before he grows excited once more, “Oh! Pongo! I wanted to show you my pack and mate!” Pongo gets excited as well and when Bam leads him over, Pongo throws his arms up into the air with a joyful smile, “This is your pack?! It’s so good to know you weren't lonely for too long. And which one is your mate?” Bam goes over to hang off Yugyeom’s arm, “This one. Isn’t he the finest man you ever saw?” Pongo laughs once more, especially when Yugyeom starts to blush and grow shy. “I’m very pleased you came to show me your pack.” Bam nods, “Well of course. I didn’t forget our promise.” Pongo’s expression softens, “Neither have I. Now, you guys must be ready for a feast no?” The pack look to Bam to translate but Bam is already pulling Yugyeom forward to follow Pongo so the rest just follow suite. They sit down in a more secluded area as Pongo continues talking away, “What shall I get you guys?” Bam grins, “Everything you have on the menu.” Pongo grins right back, “Everything coming right up!” Before he takes off. “Can you tell us what’s going on?” Jackson asks curiously. “Who is Pongo?” Youngjae wants to know. “And what did you order?” Danny questions. Bam is all smiles and the others can tell Bam is truly happy in this moment. He’s back to himself again and they’re happy that he can have good moments here in Thailand that the bad ones haven’t corrupted. “Pongo was the first one to ever give Lisa and I a free meal. He actually found us trying to sneak into his kitchen to eat food and instead of turning us in, he sat us down and fed us personally with meals he cooked. It was my very first home cooked meal and when I say home cooked, it’s what I imagine home cooked meals to have been like. I could taste that it was made with love and it's still to this day where nothing could compare when it came to Thai meals.” The others can tell that Pongo meant a lot to him and in a sense was sort of like a father figure. “Did you come back after that one time?” Jinyoung asks and Bam nods. “Lisa and I found him shortly before we went separate ways but we used to come here quite often. We never had to ask as he told us whenever we needed a meal to just show up and he’d have one waiting. He taught me many things about Thailand and that. It’s how I learned about the hot spots and where to go. He even taught me how to read and write fully when I only knew things to get by before.” Pongo really was like a father figure. Bam smiles fondly as he recalls the memories. It was here in the back alleys where Bam felt most comfortable as he knew them like the back of his hand. But then the smile kind of falters as the good memories mixed with bad ones. It’s also where he learned to steal, kill, and do things in order to survive before he was able to venture out and away from Thailand. He’s not proud of those days even if they taught him many things. And Pongo had to have known what he was doing back then but yet he never said anything about it, not until that promise all those years ago. Where he’d come back here one day when he was truly happy and free. And the pack made him happy and free. And Yugyeom made him whole and complete. God, he should’ve came here sooner with them so the old fart wouldn’t be worrying. “Wow!” Mark exclaims as he takes in the many dishes coming out from the waiters and Pongo himself. They just kept coming and coming that the table was completely filled with every kind of Thai food you could think of. “Dig in! Dig in! No need to be humble!” Jaebum doesn’t need to be told twice but he can’t imagine the price tag on this, “Are we gonna be able to afford this?” Bam nods, “I’ll pay-” But Bam is cut off by Pongo setting his hands onto Bam’s shoulders, “You will not pay. This is on the house.” Bam is flabbergasted, “What?! Old man, you can’t be serious! I can pay!” Pongo shakes his head, “You made this old fart happy and that is enough payment for the rest of my life.” He squeezes Bam’s shoulders with a huge grin on his face before pulling back. “Now eat. I’ll be back in a few to check on you guys. Enjoy.” The others start to dig in when Pongo gestures with his hands over the food. And my lord! It was delicious! When they thought one dish couldn’t be better than the other, they were proven wrong as noises of happy excitement filled the table when they notice Bam had stopped eating mid bite. He had an arm over his eyes. “Bam, what’s wrong?” Mark asks but Bam shakes his head, “I’m...happy...to be here with you guys...and the old man…” Bam is a mess of emotions again and his breath hitches as more tears come forth that hit him out of nowhere. He couldn’t help but relive some of those moments and how even though he made that promise with the old man, he never thought he could actually achieve it. Yet here he is. Yugyeom leans over and pulls him closer by his chair before Bam buries his face into his side and lets Yugyeom hold him. “Thank you…” Bam gets out. He’s happy. He really is. This was something the past wouldn’t bring down. And now he can add another good memory to Thailand that makes him think that he should come back here more often. That he should bring the pack with him and he can overcome his past fully and one day, not even seeing his ‘family’ will affect him. Bam can feel the others reaching over and touching him as they provide comfort and affection. It takes a second to stop crying but the others welcome him with warm and loving smiles before they all dig in together. And just like that, Bam is home. No matter the place or time. Home is with his pack. 

The pack have a good lunch as they enjoyed each other’s company. Pongo came back out and even sat with them and chatted. He brought some embarrassing stories of Bam and Lisa which Bam kept making noises at certain points and getting flustered on others. There was even a few that had him bursting out in laughter cause it was still just as funny as when it happened all those years ago. And when the food was long gone and the pack sadly had to leave, Bam smiled sadly at Pongo, “I’m sorry I hadn’t come sooner.” Pongo shakes his head, “My boy, I can tell from spending just a short time with your pack that you have a lively and chaotic life. Besides, I knew your home was not here. It was why I kept trying to help you get out.” Bam swallows as he can feel the emotions trying to overflow again. Pongo pulls Bam into his arms and the two hug for a good minute. “Thank you for everything, old man. I’ll tell Lisa to come visit.” Pongo laughs, “That ole girl is very similar to you! I’m sure I’ll see you both again sometime.” Bam nods, “You will. I’ll come again.” One of the staff call for Pongo in which Bam sends him off to tend to. He also uses that chance to sneak back to the table and slide a whole bunch of money in the middle that not only paid for the food but for renovation if need be. “What are you doing Bam?” Yugyeom asks as he waited inside for Bam to finish talking with Pongo while the others waited outside. “Hurry! We must go before the old fart notices what I’ve done!” He grabs Yugyeom and starts pushing him toward the front entrance. They manage to get out the door when Bam accidentally pushed with too much momentum and Yugyeom collides into Jaebum. Jaebum ends up being pushed out of the way and Yugyeom ends up running into a woman instead for the woman wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Yugyeom apologizes profusely as he keeps the woman from falling and steadies her upright. Her hands come up from Yugyeom’s vest before she lets go and starts bowing back with Yugyeom. She didn’t speak nor could Yugyeom see anything of her face as she wore a scarf that covered everything but her eyes. The woman keeps going and Yugyeom stands there embarrassed as Bam peeks his head around Yugyeom’s shoulder to watch the woman disappear into the crowd, “I couldn’t see nothing but your back, you goof! How could you push Jaebum and ran into a lady at the same time?!” Bam rubs his sore nose that hit Yugyeom’s shoulder blade first. “Me?! You’re the one who was shoving me!” Jaebum ruffles his hair to help calm him from his embarrassment, “Are you alright?” Yugyeom nods, “Yes, hyung. I’m sorry I pushed you.” Jaebum just smirks, “It’s all good. Let’s go home now.” The others perk up. “Yeah.” They start to walk down the road when they suddenly hear Pongo, “Bam! You get your ass back here now!” Bam makes a, ‘Oh shit!’ face, “Time to run!” before he takes off and Yugyeom follows suite in laughter as he knows now why Bam had stopped at an ATM prior to here. The pack see Pongo waving around loads of money before they realized what Bam had done. They all smile then before rushing to catch up with Bam. They didn’t even have to see him as they could hear his laughter ahead. Bam would bounce right back and the pack won’t let him fall. Yep, it was just another chaotic and lively day among Got7.


	4. Chapter 4

“Up! Up! Guys!” The door flies open and Bam is startled awake as Sheena bursts through the bedroom door with way too much excitement so early in the morning. “What the heck?!” Bam sits up so fast, his eyes taking in the clock on the bedside table. “It’s two in the morning!” Sheena stands there all chipper with her hands on her hips, “Mom told me to come get you two! There’s another mission!” Another one already? They just got back yesterday afternoon from Thailand. Not to mention Bam literally just went to sleep not too long ago cause things might’ve gotten a little heated last night if you know what I mean. Speaking of that, is he clothed? He looks down and finds that he is not and that in fact, the blanket is thankfully covering from his hips down. But from the waist and above, it’s clear what went down and Sheena is a giggling mess. Bam takes his pillow and throws it at her, “Hey! Eyes up here young lady!” Sheena laughs more, “I’m old enough to know now, Bammie so you can’t hide it from me anymore.” Ugh, why did they have to grow up so fast? Sheena and the twins were already twelve. It makes him feel old but thank god for being of the supernatural and hybrid for they age a lot slower than a normal human. It wouldn’t be long before the children become adults and the others will still look like they haven’t aged a year. Bam and Yugyeom are prime examples as they still look twenty three to a T. Bam recalls that there are some species and breeds that get stuck in a ‘forever’ age where even though they’re age number goes up, they stop at a certain age no matter how much time has passed. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mark was like that. Hell, even Jaebum as well for dragons can live for thousands of years. Now, that he really thinks about it, Mark might do some subconscious shit to make sure the whole pack didn’t age too far just so they can stay alive. It was ride or die baby; all or nothing. They live together and they die together. It makes him smile when he thinks about it and Sheena watches him curiously, “Are you falling asleep?” It shakes Bam out of his thoughts. “Wha? Oh crap! We need to get moving or Jinyoung will have our head!” Sheena skips her way out, making sure to shut the door behind her so no one will see Bam in his naked glory. “Yugs! Time to get up!” Bam ruffles Yugyeom’s hair before shoving his face into the pillow playfully. Yugyeom’s light snoring is cut off as he instinctively fights against the suffocation and rolls over. “It’s so loud…” Yugyeom mumbles, his eyes opening some to blink sleepily up at Bam. That dopey grin soon appears, “You look really beautiful with my marks on you.” Bam snorts at Yugyeom being such a sap in the morning. He always gets like this when he first wakes up. It’s where he says whatever comes to mind without any shyness or embarrassment. “Well you look really handsome with mine on you but you’d look even better with clothes on and heading out the door for me to look at all day on the mission we just got.” Yugyeom makes a happy noise at that before grabbing Bam and pulling him back down. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled before the light snoring is heard soon after. Oh jeez. Looks like Yugyeom is gonna need some motivation. Bam moves slightly from Yugyeom’s tight grip on him so he can slot their bodies together. With both already being naked, it made this process easier and much faster as Bam starts pressing kisses to the side of Yugyeom’s neck. “Wakey wakey,” he teases as he kisses and nips his way around Yugyeom’s neck. Yugyeom is making little noises as he fights sleep and Bam knows that he’s winning from feeling something growing hard between them. “Is someone happy to see me?” Bam can’t help but laugh at himself for it was so cheesy and stupid but Yugyeom laughs so it’s so worth it. “I’m always happy to see you and not just with my dick.” Bam can feel Yugyeom’s arms wrapping further until his hands are kneading his ass as he jerks his hips up. Bam is now letting out little noises, “No, stop. We don’t have time for a quickie...at least I don’t think so.” Sheena didn’t say how much time they had but he surely didn’t want a raging Jinyoung to come bursting through here. Then again, with the way Yugyeom was now rutting against him and touching him so possessively… “Five minutes,” Yugyeom begs even though the two both know it’s gonna be more than five minutes. God, it doesn’t help that Yugyeom knows how to work his body also. Knows just what to do to get him riled up. His mind is blanking as all he can think about is Yugyeom. Yugyeom suddenly bites down on his mating bite as two fingers slide in. “Fuck...fuck it. Do it,” Bam moans breathlessly. His body is on fire as his nerve endings sing with pleasure. Each breath coming out in pants and noises as Yugyeom’s fingers are like magic. “Just stick your cock in. We literally fucked two hours ago-Ah!” Yugyeom hits his sweet spot before dragging his fingers slowly back against it. “But I love fingering you.” God, how could Bam forget that Yugyeom could be so vocal and dirty when just waking up too?! “Love how I can drive you wild and take you apart with just my fingers alone just to have you shaking and begging me to fuck you,” Yugyeom breathes hotly against his ear before biting at his ear lobe. Oh, five minutes be damned. Jinyoung be damned. He wants Yugyeom and he wants Yugyeom’s cock in him now. Bam pulls his head back just to surge forth to capture Yugyeom’s lips and the kiss grows heated fast. Yugyeom groans against Bam’s lips as Bam rides his fingers. “Can you feel my cum still inside you? How it’s mixed with the strawberry scented lube and it feels like you’re wet for me?” Yugyeom captures Bam’s next moan with a kiss. Yugyeom may be a shy boy but this man loved to mark Bam all over from the inside out. Loved when Bam would be full of him that Bam has even walked around with butt plugs just to drive Yugyeom crazy and get fucked again and again. And what can Bam say? He fucking loves it too. Loves everything about Yugyeom, flaws and all. They fit each other perfectly that he can’t help but sing that with the noises that come forth, “So wet for you. Only you.” Their cocks slide together, precum making the friction sweeter and when Yugyeom growls, Bam shivers in response. He bites at Yugyeom’s lips as Yugyeom bites back, the two pushing and pulling as tongues are soon tangling again. Yugyeom ends up on his back, fingers leaving Bam’s hole before Bam is straddling him fully and dragging his ass back against Yugyeom’s cock. He wants Yugyeom inside him so bad that he can’t help thinking he’s a slut. He has to be. With how many he’s slept with in life he’d be like a living cum dumpster. And yet, here is Yugyeom, someone who has only ever slept with him. Yugyeom was so pure while Bam was tainted but Yugyeom still wanted him. Wanted all his flaws and all but it hurts sometimes when he thinks about it. He can’t help but think that Yugyeom deserves better. That Bam was the one who corrupted him and shaped him into his mate. But were they actually made for one another? If Bam never met Yugyeom, who would be his mate? So many ugly emotions come forth from jealousy to fear. What if Yugyeom ran into someone and it turned out that Yugyeom thought what they had was love but it’ll all come apart the moment he meets his true mate? “Bam,” Yugyeom’s voice brings Bam out of his dark thoughts. Hands are rubbing soothing circles on his hips as Bam had stopped moving while his eyes had been unfocused. Yugyeom looks up at him with a worried and loving gaze but Bam is quick to shake himself out of those thoughts. How stupid could he be? He was messing up once again and during a time like this? No, he can’t let Yugyeom be deterred. He can’t let him fall in love with anyone else. He’ll give Yugyeom his everything everyday and keep him by his side. He can be enough...right? “Bam, wait,” Yugyeom tries to gently stop Bam for he knows something is off but Bam pushes Yugyeom back. “I’m fine. I want this. I want you,” The you is said in a breathless drawn out moan as Bam brings Yugyeom’s cock to his hole and starts to take him in. Yugyeom curses at Bam’s tight, wet heat that sucked him in all the way to the hilt. He whines, both in pleasure and worry for Bam. But once again, Bam doesn’t let him get out any words or stop him as he starts to bounce up and down on Yugyeom’s cock. Bam can feel the emotions start to escalate on top of the pleasure that’s overwhelming his body. “Sh-shit...Yugyeom…” Bam moans with a whine afterward. Nails dig in and cling as he can feel Yugyeom deep inside him. He feels like he’s melting, like Yugyeom is literally becoming a part of him and he wants it to be like this every time. Wants Yugyeom to continue burning deep inside his very bones and sew himself to his soul. “Bammie…” Yugyeom calls out his name as his hand reaches up to swipe a thumb that takes some stray tears that had fallen. He can’t help from crying as his love for Yugyeom is so strong. It’s like the air he breathes and without Yugyeom, he wouldn’t be able to continue supplying life into his lungs. Bam finds himself suddenly flipped over and onto his back as Yugyeom cages him in with a searing kiss. And Bam clings, wrapping his arms and legs around him as Yugyeom thrusts at a fast pace. Bam cries out between each kiss, more tears falling as he can feel Yugyeom’s love for him. Can feel his love and devotion as he makes passionate love to him. For Yugyeom knows him so well. Knows that he can’t slow down right now or Bam will get lost in the darkness. Knows that he has to show him how much he’s loved or Bam will feel like he’s not good enough and it kills Yugyeom to know Bam feels that way at all. For Bam is more than enough. Bam is perfect for him and he hopes one day he can keep those thoughts from ever surfacing again in Bam’s mind. “Yugs...gonna cum...please…” Bam wants to cum together. Wants Yugyeom to fill him once more to remind him that he belongs. That he’s Yugyeom’s. Yugyeom pulls Bam down and holds him in place as he pounds away at a face pace. Bam can’t form coherent words anymore as he can only take what Yugyeom is giving him and he loves it. His body shakes and pleasure hits his core and spreads out as he cums hard between them at the same time as Yugyeom groans out his name and cums as well. Their bodies convulse in little aftershocks as they hold onto one another and slowly start to come down. Bam feels like the dam is about to burst but fights against it. It doesn’t help when Yugyeom starts to kiss at his eyelids before planting a loving kiss to the center of his forehead. Bam has to bite his lip to keep the noise from coming out as his heart swells with so much love for this man. “I love you,” Yugyeom says so gently as Bam runs fingers through his hair. “I love you too,” Bam says it back, wanting Yugyeom to know through both the bond and out loud that he loves him so god damn much. And with Yugyeom’s big grin, Bam knows that Yugyeom heard him loud and clear. They bask in each other for a few moments until loud knocking is heard and Youngjae’s head peeks in, “Jinyoung says you have five minutes before he personally drags you both to the mission fully naked.” Bam’s eyes go wide. How much time did they waste? His eyes look to the clock and he yelps, “He’s so gonna kill us! Hurry!” Yugyeom and Bam both flail, forgetting Yugyeom was still inside him as they pull apart and cum starts to come out. You can hear Youngjae bellowing out in laughter as he closes the door behind him. Bam manages to get into the bathroom to clean up as Yugyeom ends up getting his foot caught in the sheets and falls to the ground with a loud thud.

Phew! They made it with one minute to spare! Sure, Bam is putting on his make up and fixing his hair in the middle of the living room with Yugyeom holding the mirror up but they made it and Jinyoung can’t do shit! “Oh wow, you guys actually made it,” Jinyoung speaks as he walks down the stairs. Jackson smiles behind him while waving to them in excitement. “You two are actually lucky the time limit was extended,” Jinyoung says as he comes to stand in front of the two. “Yeah, because Mark and Jaebum were already in the middle of getting it on when Jackson burst into their room,” Youngjae says with a smirk. Jackson groans, “Why did you have to remind me again?! I just had forgotten about it!” Danny can’t help but chuckle as he was the one who saw Jackson burst into Jaebum and Mark’s room before instantly shutting the door behind him. Jackson’s eyes were so wide and he had a look of horror on his face that from the few sounds alone that you could hear when the door had been opened, that Jackson had witnessed his brother in a very intimate position. It took several seconds for Jackson to remove himself from clinging to the door frame before telling Jinyoung that he was not interrupting that. “It at least explained why Suga ended up calling me to tell me about the mission.” Bam snorts, “Oh come on, you act like you two so didn’t frog last night which by the way, Jackson you missed a spot near your collarbone.” Jackson instantly smacks a hand there as Yugyeom turns into a ball of laughter that Youngjae joins in on. Jinyoung gives Jackson a look as Jackson fights back with puppy eyes, “I’m sorry! I thought I covered them all and that the clothing would hide the rest!” Bam pouts, “Yugyeom! You have to hold the mirror straight!” Yugyeom ends up sitting back upright but bites his lip to try and stop the giggles that want to keep coming out. “Speak of the devil,” Jackson says as he sees Mark and Jaebum coming down the stairs. Jaebum’s hair was still a mess of Mark obviously running his fingers through them as he buttons the rest of his long sleeve while making his way down. Mark was right in front of Jaebum, lips kiss bitten and eyes still blissed out as fixes his collar in haste. It doesn’t help that Jaebum instantly reaches out to touch Mark and keep him close the moment he finishes buttoning. Those two always became super clingy after sex. “Wipe that smirk off your face,” Jinyoung sasses but Jaebum’s smirk just grows. “Ugh, you’re practically glowing and it sickens me,” Jinyoung teases but ends up smiling when Jaebum shoves him playfully. “Says the man who quote on quote texted me before bed, ‘No one is to disturb me getting Jackson’s dick or else.’ Or should I keep going?” Jinyoung crosses his arms as he smiles, “No please, keep going and tell me what else I texted you.” Jinyoung is not embarrassed and would gladly tell the world that Jackson is his man and how much he thoroughly enjoys Jackson’s body. “Ooo! Tell me what he said!” Jackson really wants to know now as he grins at the fact that Jinyoung so openly wants him. Jaebum frowns, “No, it was gross.” Jinyoung laughs and Mark giggles. “Like you don’t wax poetry about Mark all the time. All you have to do is stare at Mark’s ass and we can see in your eyes the things you want to do.” Jaebum doesn’t deny it. Really, any part of Mark can get Jaebum going and the others know it. Just hearing Mark’s name and Jaebum is long gone and focusing only on Mark and anything that concerns him. “Would you like me to write you a poem?” Danny asks Youngjae from their cuddled spot on the couch. Youngjae smiles with a blush forming as he nods shyly, “I would like that.” Bam smiles fondly before finishing and checks himself out and is happy with the results. “So what is this mission about?” Ah yes, back to the mission at hand. “Yeah, I would like to know why Suga had to call Mark’s phone a thousand times while I was in the middle of loving him,” Jaebum grumbles. Mark nuzzles into his side and Jaebum’s grumpy frown instantly goes into a smile as he pulls Mark closer. “He didn’t say other than that we’d be briefed in the meeting room,” Jinyoung replies. “Speak of the devil again,” Jackson says as the phone rings and it’s Suga. “Hey Sugie,” Mark answers. Any grumpiness or anger Suga had is gone as he’s so soft and sweet, “Hey Mark. I’m sorry I called at a bad time and I know it’s early but could you come to the meeting room now?” The others try to keep their smiles at bay with how sweet Suga is to Mark. “Of course, we’re on our way right now.” Jackson pouts, “He was so not like that on the phone with Jinyoung and me,” he says once Mark hangs up the phone. “In fact, he was cursing up a storm at us the whole time but spoke about Mark so sweetly.” Jinyoung pats Jackson’s head as Jackson has been trying hard over the years to get Suga to act like he does with Mark toward him but let’s face it, that’s only for Mark and Jhope alone. Jungkook too of course. “Let’s go find out what’s going on,” Jaebum states and the others get up to follow behind their leader. 

Turns out it was another mission alright and it was a blast, full of bullets and all. One goes flying past and into the wall behind him as Bam ducks back down behind a random vehicle. ‘Such idiots for opening fire in the middle of the street!’ Jaebum sounds furious through the connected earpiece. The mission was to track down and take out a small gang that had been terrorizing the innocent lately. ‘What did you expect for them to do when you flashed your eyes? Run and hug you?’ Jinyoung’s sassy voice comes through next. ‘Jaier, your left,’ Mark’s voice is sudden and Bam looks over across the road to see Jackson snipe one out that was further down the road. ‘How many are there again?’ Youngjae asks and Yugyeom is quick to pull up the information on his watch, ‘Eh...thirty?’ Danny makes a noise, ‘A small gang is thirty?’ Mark runs past Bam and Yugyeom as Jaebum is close behind him. ‘I got you,’ Jinyoung voices and helps to cover them as they reach two vehicles closer to the enemy. ‘Permission to just let loose?’ Jackson asks. ‘Negative. We’re in the open. Who knows who could be watching and the authorities are no doubt coming fast to get here.’ Jaebum replies. ‘Then we need to get our asses moving!’ Jinyoung says and makes a run for it as well. ‘That’s right baby, time to go kick some ass,’ Jackson says with glee. ‘Bam, you got me?’ Youngjae asks and Bam meets Youngjae’s gaze from behind. He nods and holds up a signal. Youngjae soon takes off with Danny and Bam and Yugyeom provide cover fire. “This feels like we’re in a movie!” Yugyeom says with a grin on his face as they’re quick to reload while taking cover. Bullets are whizzing past and the adrenaline is pumping. Bam can’t help but match Yugyeom’s smile, “You can’t stand horror movies and yet you get off on this.” Yugyeom laughs, “Gotta get in on the action, if you know what I mean,” Yugyeom winks before cackling. ‘Boo yah! Another bites the dust!’ Jackson hollers as Danny snipes another while Youngjae pulls out two small devices, ‘Take cover!’ Youngjae shouts and throws the first device up and over to the other side. Jaebum covers Mark as the device goes off and it explodes. You can feel the heat nearby on the right side of them before Youngjae throws in the next device that flashes and stuns the rest that are alive. ‘This is our chance!’ Jinyoung states as he rushes in. Jackson is moving fast to catch up as well as the others. ‘There’s fifteen left,’ Yugyeom says and the others all move into action. Some do melee while others use their guns. It’s chaos all around but the pack move swiftly and perfectly in sync that the fifteen are down in a matter of minutes. The pack now stood in the middle to make double sure they got everyone. ‘I say the job is done,’ Jackson voices and the others agree. Suddenly a siren is heard. ‘That’s our cue to exit,’ Bam says while Jaebum gestures for them to move out now. They take off, taking the back way right as the cops make their way to the scene and stop. The pack on the other hand, don’t stop and keep running until they reach their vehicles. They slide in, Mark with Jaebum. Jinyoung with Jackson and Youngjae with Danny. Of course Yugyeom is with Bam. ‘Go! Go! Go!” Youngjae cheers as the vehicles race off into the sunrise. Bam is full on grinning, laughter coming forth as the adrenaline and happiness courses through him. Warmth and love fill him as it continues to grow while watching Mark and Jinyoung mess around with each other as they drove. Jackson is even sticking half his body out the window and shouting to the world. Bam can see Jaebum with his arm over the back of Mark’s headrest and having a grand time, to Youngjae cackling away in the passenger seat while Danny joins in on the fun. And in this moment, Bam finds fingers intertwining with his own that he looks over to find Yugyeom looking at him with such a fond and loving expression. It may be early in the morning but driving through the little traffic in America was a beautiful sight to see indeed. 

When they arrived back, the kids were up making breakfast for them. “Look what we have here,” Mark says with a warm smile as the kids all look up from what they were doing in the kitchen to find the others there. “Mom!” Lilly and Kyo perk up at seeing Mark before rushing over to hug him. Mark doesn’t have to bend anymore to hug his kids as they’ve gotten bigger once again and are up to his armpits now. They’re only going to get taller that Mark wouldn’t be surprised if they end up being the same height or taller like their father. “Mom, Dad, wait! We’re not done making breakfast!” Sheena pouts to Jinyoung and Jackson as she removes some stray silverish strands of hair that had fallen into her face. Sheena was the tallest out of the three and already well on her way to being fully developed. “What are you making?” Jackson asks as he goes over to the counter to see. “Jinyoung’s famous pancakes of course!” Lilly and Kyo say. Jinyoung smiles fondly, “Oh? You think you guys have it mastered?” Youngjae watches the scene in amusement when he finds Danny coming back from the fridge and hands him a blood box. “Thank you,” Youngjae says before pressing a kiss to his lips. “It’ll never be exactly like yours because the main ingredient is that it’s made with love,” Sheena states. “And our love is different.” The pack waits for the twins to say the next line that they know they’re gonna say. “Yeah, especially cause we love Mom the most!” Yugyeom laughs and stomps his foot while he leans on Bam. The twins were still adorable even after all the years that have gone by. And it was obvious that the twins would always hold Mark above all no matter the age. Mark beams at that while Jaebum wraps him up from behind and leans his head onto Mark’s shoulder. “Well, we better stay out of the way then. We can set the table instead.” The three nod, “Yeah, let us make you guys breakfast while you rest,” Sheena shoos them away and Jackson can’t help but say, “She totally picked up that trait from you, Jinyoung.” Jinyoung doesn’t deny it and is very smug about it too. After the table is set and only a few mishaps later, breakfast is served with the pack all together at the big long table. Laughter and loudness as always with love and affection all around. This was pack. This was home. And there was no other place Bam would rather be.

It’s days later and it’s also laundry day! “Yugyeom! Can you please go through your clothes and bring what’s needed to be washed?” Mark asks as he passes by his bedroom door. Yugyeom nods, instantly getting up to help Mark with the laundry. He starts humming and grooving as he starts throwing dirty clothes all into one pile by the door when he finds his vest from the prior mission. Oh yeah, nothing ever did come up from that day though BTS is still keeping an eye on it just in case. But no one else mysteriously disappeared or turned into sand and it was never confirmed if those people did in fact turn into sand. But it’s still weird for none of those bodies were found or how the ship came to the harbor without crashing. The pack even got busy with other missions and really today is an off day finally. No wonder Mark is trying to do laundry. Oh! He should hurry then so Mark can relax and surely Jinyoung will start to come through if he takes too long. He goes to throw the vest over to the pile when something shiny catches his eye. Hmm? Pulling the vest back closer to him, his hand digs in one of the pockets. His fingers touch cold material of some sort and by feel alone he can tell it’s a ring. Taking it out, Yugyeom finds it’s a very pretty ring. All shiny and golden with dark gems that formed a circle in the middle. His eyes light up at the sight as he’s a huge jewelry person just like Bam. Both have tons of earrings, rings, bracelets and necklaces that keep growing by the day. He just knows that Bam would fall in love with this too! Ah, he should try it on first to see if it would fit him cause him and Bam have the same size fingers. And really, you would think Yugyeom would think first, ‘Where did this ring even come from?’ But instead, his mind was filled with how much he wanted this to fit so that he could present this to Bam as a gift. So he slides the ring on and finds that it fits perfectly on his finger. “Yugyeom!” Mark’s voice calls out and Yugyeom gasps as he almost forgotten the task at hand! “I’m coming hyung!” Yugyeom calls back as he rushes to grab all the dirty clothes before heading to the laundry room.

That next day he found he didn’t quite feel right and the dream he had...well, he doesn’t want to talk about it.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone can have some weird dreams. Something that the mind will sometimes throw all together into a dream that can be disturbing, scary or just plain weird. There are times when we all dream of something that makes no sense or just comes out of nowhere and it leaves you feeling off when you actually open your eyes back into the real world. And Yugyeom, well, he doesn’t know what to feel about this. For he’s never had a dream quite like this and it felt so real. Like he was there. Like he was recalling a memory he already had but he never had it in the first place. He’s been awake for a while now but he hasn’t moved yet. Bam is still asleep next to him but Yugyeom’s mind keeps wandering back to the dream. You couldn’t see him as he was looking through first person view but he was there in some hallway of sorts. Lit torches hung off the walls of the long hallway but Yugyeom’s attention was on the hand that was intertwined with his. It was a woman’s hand, her fingers soft as she pulls him gently and further to wherever they’re going. When Yugyeom finally looks up from her hand he can see the back of her head. She had medium length dark hair with a light flowing type of white dress. The golden belt wrapped around her tiny waist and showed off her curves that were enticing and Yugyeom found that he liked that. That he found some sort of interest in her and found her really attractive from this view alone. Which confuses Yugyeom for he’s never found an interest in anyone else since he met Bam. Bam was his mate so why was he with this woman? Who was this woman? Why was he going with her? But then the woman stops and it appears they have arrived at their destination. The woman giggles about something as they enter the room. It’s a showering area that’s open with water steadily falling down along the wall from little pipe like structures. It all seemed too intimate with the dim torches and no one else around. A noise is heard and it draws Yugyeom’s attention back to the woman just to find her back is still turned to him but she has just dropped her clothing. Yugyeom’s heart is beating faster as he feels heat crawl up his skin with arousal soon following. Oh no. No, no. This was bad. This was wrong. He has a mate and this shouldn’t be happening. How did he get put into this position? He needs to leave but he finds that he can’t. He finds that he doesn’t want to. Instead, he wants to get closer and can feel himself moving when she beckons him with a finger before she steps under the water. He’s reacting. Can feel himself growing hard and reacting to her. It was so wrong with red flags going off but he still kept going and he stops behind her before his hands reach out and touch her bare shoulders…

That’s how Yugyeom finds himself jolting awake the next morning. He’s left panting as he tries to wrap his mind around what he just dreamt. He feels so much at once. He feels sick to his stomach. He feels something is off. He feels...aroused still. He looks down and finds that he’s hard and the sick feeling grows. Was that a wet dream? It’s normal to have those but they’ve always been of Bam ever since he first saw him. He’s never once shown interest or arousal to anyone else since Bam and they’ve been all around the world. He’s seen really handsome and beautiful people. Hell, he lives with a bunch of them! But this...he doesn’t know what to think. Does he try and talk to Bam about it? No, that would be a bad idea. Bam’s been in a fragile state of mind lately and he doesn’t want Bam to think he’s not enough. But should he tell someone about this? He thinks to his pack members. It would be too embarrassing to tell Mark and Jaebum about it. In fact, it was too embarrassing to talk to any of the members about it. Forget it. It’s just some stupid dream that his mind somehow conjured up. Right? He feels lost and confused but he wants to get rid of this anxious feeling so he decides to get up. His mind wanders to the dance studio that BTS put into their base. Ah! He can go dance. It’ll help clear his head and loosen his body free from all these pent up emotions. But you see, Yugyeom forgot one thing as he throws on some clothes and leaves the dorm. He didn’t tell Bam where he was going and he always tells Bam to ease his anxiety. He also didn’t notice that Bam had woken up a bit ago when he could feel through the bond that something was off with Yugyeom. And how Bam turned over and watched Yugyeom’s back as he leaves the room without a second glance. And why didn’t Bam saying anything if he had been awake for a minute there? Because Bam heard Yugyeom talking in his sleep and the words of, ‘she’s so pretty and her hands are so soft’, as well as other her and she’s. And those words, they dug in deep only to claw in deeper when he could smell the obvious arousal that still lingered in the room. 

Bam laid awake in bed with the bed sheets long since cold on Yugyeom’s side. He waited and waited but Yugyeom still hadn’t returned. The clock on the bedside table was ticking away and each minute made the ache in his chest grow. He had to of assumed things. There’s no way that Yugyeom had a wet dream about another woman. But the facts were all laid out for him. From Yugyeom’s words to the obvious arousal. The pain grows. Nope, no, he’s not going to go there. So what if Yugyeom ended up having a wet dream about another? Dreams can be weird and fucked up like that so it doesn’t mean anything. It’ll probably only be a one time thing anyway and was just some random woman that Yugyeom’s mind thought up for some strange reason. The pack did watch a bunch of movies yesterday and you know how there’s always a love interest in the majority of them. So it was bound to happen. No need to think too deep into it. Yes, he can be jealous and maybe that’s stupid on his part to be jealous over a dream but he can’t help it. Yugyeom is his mate and he wants Yugyeom’s full attention on him and no one else. He also doesn’t want Yugyeom to see that someone else could be better than him. He can feel tears well up in his eyes. Shit. He told Lisa he wouldn’t think this way and yet here he was again. Come on, get a grip! But the little voice in his head wouldn’t shut up. Why would Yugyeom have a wet dream about someone else in the first place? Why now when he’s never had once since meeting him? And where was he? Out there with a woman that’s clearly more than just a dream...Bam feels sick to his stomach at that thought. He can feel the bile rise as his stomach drops and his emotions hit hard. It was just a dream. Just a dream. She’s not real. Not real, not real, Bam mutters over and over again under his breath to try and make the thoughts stop. His fingers digging into his arms as he curls further up on the bed...

“Morning Bam!” Youngjae sing songs as he hugs Bam tight when Bam drags his feet into the kitchen a while later. Jinyoung and Jackson are cuddled up near the coffee machine as Danny pulls Youngjae back down into his arms at the dining table. Normally such a sight would make Bam feel the love and warmth around but right now, it made him think of Yugyeom and how he missed him and wasn’t by his side. He tried texting him. Tried calling after an hour when that didn’t work but he got nothing. He didn’t want to seem like a jealous bitch to go out and hunt Yugyeom down so he stayed at home. Back where Yugyeom would come, right? Not with her. That tiny voice keeps growing. Telling him the reason he didn’t go out there is because he doesn’t want to see if Yugyeom actually went to this dream woman. If she was real. God, he’s overreacting. He’s doing more stupid things. “Bam, are you ok?” Jinyoung asks as Bam sits down at the dining table but stares blankly at a spot on the table. “And where’s Yugyeom? You two are always together,” Danny brings up. He should keep his mouth shut really. Don’t voice your thoughts and just fake a smile and change the subject to something else. But he’s been doing lots of stupid things lately and when the opportunity was before him on a silver platter, Bam lets it spill out of his mouth, “Can mates fall out of love?” The smiles start to turn into confusion and the once happy atmosphere changes, “That came out of nowhere,” Jackson says in slight shock. Bam whines, tugging at his hair for he never should’ve opened his mouth. But Jinyoung answers seriously, “I watched a movie one time about two mates that were so in love but the girl found out that the boy wasn’t truly in love with her because his true mate suddenly appeared. Throughout the movie, she watches as her mate falls out of love with her and ends up with the other woman. It’s rare, yet it seems to be more common these days, but it can happen for a false mate to appear and sadly they end up mating just to have to part. And though it can be easy for the one who found their true mate, the other one that’s left suffering usually never ends well.” Jackson gasps, “I remember you watching that and how you burst out in tears, especially when the girl ended up taking her life because she wasn’t enough for him.” Jinyoung frowns as he recalls the movie all over again, “She struggled and fought so hard to get him to fall back in love with her. It was truly heartbreaking and when I thought about if that happened between you and me…” Jinyoung starts tearing up now but Jackson is quick to pull Jinyoung into his arms. “Oh no, don’t you start thinking about that again. It’s never gonna happen. I’m with you forever babe.” Jackson sways them back and forth gently as he presses kisses to the side of Jinyoung’s face. He holds Jinyoung tenderly and it’s such a sweet sight to see. But Bam’s eyes are unfocused again as he lets their words sink in. Hearing about a false mate and how the girl tried everything to get her mate back...but she wasn’t enough for him. That tiny voice is growing louder again. ‘Maybe I’m really not enough…’ Nobody notices Bam looks ready to cry as they can hear the front door open and close roughly. It causes Youngjae to jerk and his attention to look toward the entrance way into the living room. The others are looking as well when you can hear Jaebum’s voice, “Yugyeom-” Jaebum is cut off though, “Leave me alone,” Yugyeom practically growls and can be seen brushing past a shocked Jaebum as he stomps up the stairs.

Mark pops his head out of Kyo’s bedroom as he watches Yugyeom slam the bedroom door closed too. “Is Yugyeom ok?” Kyo asks when his mother comes back into the bedroom. “I don’t know. He’s never talked like that to Jaebum before.” Yugyeom rarely gets mad and the fact that he talked that way to Jaebum...something wasn’t right. “We should check on him.” Mark agreed. Something had to be really bothering him. “Go, Mom. I got this. I know how to inject myself with the vial.” Mark seems hesitant. Not because Kyo can’t do it but because Mark is a loving mother who wants to make sure his babies are happy and healthy. “Besides, Lilly should be almost done getting dressed by now.” Mark runs fingers through Kyo’s hair, those two different colored eyes shining despite it being one of those days for him. “Don’t push yourself. If you feel like today you need to rest then you can stay home.” It was another school day for them at Jade’s where Jaebum would teleport them over when the time arose. School is super important but so is health. “I promise to let you know.” Mark points to his cheek for a kiss in which Kyo obliges happily. “Love you Mom.” Mark beams, “I love you too, son. Tell Lilly that the bow she’s looking for is in the top dresser behind her socks if she asks before I can get back.” Kyo laughs at how his sister always misplaces her bows. “Got it.” Mark gives one last fond look before heading out the door and down the hallway to Yugyeom and Bam’s room. He knocks but doesn’t receive a reply. He waits for another moment before opening the door anyway to find it’s dark and the curtains had been drawn to keep the light out. Even in the dark, Mark can make out Yugyeom’s back turned to the door with his feline vision. He quietly shuts the door behind him as he makes his way over and sits by the edge of the bed. He faces away from Yugyeom and sits near his feet so Yugyeom doesn’t feel pressured or trapped. He just breathes, listening as Yugyeom is trying to calm down. It takes a while, but Mark’s calming scent takes affect and he finds himself able to breathe properly and the overwhelming emotions part to let his mind be able to think more clearly. “I know something is bothering you, Yugyeom but I’m not here to drag it out of you to upset you again. So if you want to talk about it, I'm here. But if you don’t, I can just remain here as company until you do. I’ll even let you snuggle with me in my cat form that I know makes you happy.” It does. Yugyeom loves to snuggle with Mark in his cat form and it has the corner of his mouth twitching for a smile as Mark is always so kind and loving. But then he remembers the reason for all of this and it falters. That dream won’t leave him alone and though he went to go dance to clear his head, he was just left frustrated instead. He couldn’t get the moves right as he kept feeling off and weird. Like he’s not himself. He still doesn’t feel like himself and he blames the dream but he doesn’t want to talk about it. He just wants to forget it. He wants to go back to yesterday where everything was fine and dandy. He can feel the frustration rising. Can’t this day just end already?! He squeezes his eyes shut and lets out a huff of breath through clenched teeth. He’s wound up and the off feeling is growing and yet he suddenly feels so tired as if he was drained of all energy. “Snuggle...please?” Yugyeom gets out. He feels a bit scared of all these sudden events and he wants someone to ground him. Mark doesn’t say anything else as he shifts into his black cat and comes to snuggle to Yugyeom’s front. Yugyeom wraps Mark up in his arms and holds him close to him before burying his face into Mark’s fur and curls around him. Mark doesn’t move but he frets as Yugyeom feels really warm on top of being pale. Is he in pain? Does he have a fever? He wants to know but he’ll wait for Yugyeom to calm down more. And Yugyeom actually ends up falling asleep.

“Ugh! I can’t find my bow!” Lilly exclaims as she comes out of the room, “Mom!” Jaebum raises an eyebrow as Lilly heads toward Kyo’s room. “Mom said to look in the top drawer of your dresser behind your socks,” Kyo’s voice rings out into the hallway. Lilly grows excited and rushes back into her room and makes a loud noise of excitement, “I found it!” Way to go for Mark to know exactly what his children are looking for and where to find them. It makes him chuckle and his chest swell with emotion on how intuned his mate is with his children. “I’m ready now, Dad,” Lilly says. Jaebum tilts his head to the side fondly as he puts some stray hairs back around her ear, “What about your brother and Sheena?” Sheena soon pops her head out of her room with headphones on and bobbing her head to the music. God, she picked up traits of Jackson too, especially with the beanie on top of her head. Sheena comes to a stop next to Lilly as she gives a thumbs up that she’s ready. That only left Kyo, which upon getting to the doorway, Kyo is coming out. “Don’t ask Dad. I’m good. I injected the vial Mom gave me and I have plenty as well as many at Gma’s. Grandma also has plenty too.” Jaebum pouts, “I can still be concerned over my son.” Kyo smiles and pats Jaebum’s arm, “We don’t need you getting any gray hairs though.” Jaebum snorts, “Why do I have the feeling Jade said something like that.” Lilly smiles, “Cause she did.” Alright, so maybe he didn’t need to worry too much since the kids will be at Jade’s as well as Shannon and his own mother being there as well. “Grandma also said you need to stop making us late,” Kyo brings up and Jaebum scoffs, “I do not make you guys late! There’s a five minute grace period!” The children laugh, “It’s ok. They know you spend that time loving on Mark,” Sheena replies. Well, she’s not lying. Which, speaking of Mark. Where is he? His eyes trail over to Yugyeom and Bam’s room. Mark is no doubt with Yugyeom after what was displayed earlier. And sure enough, he is as he feels through the bond that Mark is worrying over him. Jaebum was worried too for Yugyeom doesn’t act like that. It was more shocking than ever to have Yugyeom shout at him anger while cutting him off at the same time. He’s not mad or upset with Yugyeom over it, he just hopes they can help whatever it is that’s bothering him. “Oh crap! We’re gonna be late again!” Lilly says and Jaebum snaps out of his head to see the time. Shit. “Come, let’s get you guys to school before my mom and Jade bite my head off.” Jaebum will check on them once he gets back.

It’s another dream but with the same woman. They’re in a bedroom on a luxurious type of bed from the olden days but his eyes aren’t taking in the view of the room. In first person view again, he can see and feel her hair brush his shoulders as she has her breasts pressed against his back. Her warm and slender body is curled over him from Yugyeom’s sitting position. Her breath hot against his ear before she moves down slightly to press a kiss to his neck. It makes his breath hitch and his body heat up with desire. “You belong to me,” her voice whispers as her hands slowly trail up his body. Little jolts of pleasure shake his core and the fire grows more and more. “As I belong to you.” She presses more kisses along his neck till her lips are by the back of his nape. He feels like he’s in a daze and can’t move. So much pleasure and bliss is clouding his mind but the moment her lips touch his mating bite, he feels fear. Red flags are going off, shouting at him that this is wrong. This isn’t right. He needs to move. He has a mate. He has Bam. How could he forget about Bam again? No, he doesn’t want this. “But you do,” she speaks, her voice drawing him back in. “Look at you. You want me. You can’t resist me.” Each touch of her hands. Each feel of her body against his back has him reacting more and more. “You don’t want him. Not anymore. Let me in. Love me instead.” But Bam. He loves Bam. Bam is his mate. “You’ll see,” her voice sounds like it’s surrounding him. Her lips going back to touch the back of the mating claim and this time, Yugyeom finds himself going lax and doesn’t fight it as he feels weak. “He isn’t the one for you, it’s me. So come back to me my darling after you awake from your slumber. After you see the truth. I’ll be waiting,” the words drift off and then he feels her teeth sink in over Bam’s claim.

“Yugyeom!” Yugyeom’s eyes fly open with a gasp leaving his lips. He’s sweating and his body is on fire. He feels so much worse than before and the feeling of irritation is growing as he stares up at Bam’s concerned face. He used to love staring at Bam. Didn’t matter what he did as Bam would always draw his attention and could hold it for hours. But right now, he wanted Bam to not be so close. His scent that surrounded him along with his aura made him feel sick and his head begins to pound so he reacts on instinct and pushes him back. “Get off me,” Yugyeom says with no hint of sweetness like it normally is toward him. Bam lets Yugyeom move him back as he’s in shock, eyes going wide. After Yugyeom had fallen asleep and Mark went and got Jinyoung, they found out that Yugyeom was coming down with something as he had a fever and showing symptoms. Bam immediately came in once he heard and stayed by his side in worry. But this, this wasn’t what he expected. For Yugyeom’s been sick before and never had he been grumpy or mean while sick. He usually turns into a big cuddle ball that whines if Bam doesn’t stay with him the entire time and has to have at least one part of their body touching. In fact, Yugyeom would want Bam’s scent and warmth to surround him in a blanket of safe haven as he’s nursed back to health. So why did Yugyeom give such a look of disgust and push him away? Yugyeom groans in pain, holding his head as he’s turned sideways and away from Bam. It’s in your head. You’re overreacting. Yugyeom didn’t push you away or gave you that look. Get a grip, Bam. Yugyeom loves you. He loves your scent and aura. Loves to have you close. Bam goes to reach out when Yugyeom slaps his hand away, “Stop. Your scent is making me sick!” Bam recoils like Yugyeom slapped him in the face. He feels like he can’t breathe as Yugyeom whines, “I’m gonna throw up if you don’t move away.” Bam tries to move but can’t, his body frozen and Yugyeom growls out in frustration before he takes it upon himself to move away. Bam feels his heart aching, pain stabbing over and over as he watches Yugyeom struggle to stand and move away from him. Each time, Bam fights back from reaching out to help steady him. To lead him back to their bed as Yugyeom clearly tries to get away from him. It’s like everything is in slow motion but Yugyeom manages to make it into the bathroom where he throws up. The pained and hurt noises Yugyeom makes break his strong walls as the voice grows once more. It’s your fault. You’re causing him pain. You’re not helping. You’re making it worse. You can’t help him. You’re the problem. You’re not enough...you’re not enough anymore...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to be tortured more, please listen to this song. Some of the lyrics are put into this chapter and has inspired how I wrote it. Also wanted to put out there that this part of the series is based off of the mummy movies. I only watched them a few times as a kid and many many years ago but it appears a lot of it stuck with me so I apologize in advance. My mind is its own thing but I take no credit for the mummy plot and such. I just want to write stories. I don't make any money off of this. Alas, please enjoy.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6oByRtvIquw

Another pained noise from Yugyeom and Bam can’t take it anymore. Yugyeom needs someone and he wants to be that someone, but he’s only making it worse. Fighting against his frozen body, he ends up standing on shaky legs before pushing himself to get out of this fog to help Yugyeom. It didn’t matter if he was in pain. Didn’t matter if all he wanted to do was break down. Yugyeom needed him. No, not him, he needed the others. Bam goes to call out when that thought hits him and his voice cuts off. His throat burns and tears cling to the surface. “Bam?” Youngjae calls out as he sees Bam looks ready to break down. He rushes over as Bam’s legs about give out and Bam uses the wall to lean up against. “Hey, Bam, look at me. What’s wrong?” Bam bites his lip to stop the cry from coming out. Don’t break down. Don’t make things worse. “Yu-yugs. He needs help.” Bam tries to focus, tries to ground himself with Youngjae’s scent. But he can’t hear the words Youngjae says next. He doesn’t even notice when Danny appeared and the next second Danny is rushing out of the bedroom to get Jinyoung. So much is happening but Bam can only hear the voice in his head. It’s so loud that it covers the sound of his own breathing. Is he even taking in air? Is his heart still beating? Things start moving and Bam feels like his world is spinning before it feels like he’s falling. But then he hears Yugyeom cry out loudly in pain. It's like he’s dosed in ice water and it shocks all his senses. Suddenly Youngjae is back into view and looking at him with such worry. He was also holding Bam up and kept him from falling to the ground completely. Another cry from Yugyeom and a tear falls down Bam’s cheek. He wants to go in there. He wants to be by Yugyeom’s side. But he can’t. Yugyeom told him to go away because he’s just making it worse. He must still be too close and needs to go. Fighting against his instincts, Bam suddenly detaches himself from Youngjae with a gentle shove. Youngjae is shocked, about to call out before Bam runs. He takes off at full speed, stumbling as he goes for all his instincts scream at him to go back. To go to Yugyeom. He manages to make it out of the dorm but he doesn’t stop there. He just keeps going and going until he can’t run no more and before he knows it he’s come to a destination. A place where Mark would always go to clear his head. But there’s no fluffy clouds to look up at right now. There’s no warmth from the sun as the rain continues to hit the rooftop. And this, this is what Bam was used to. The cold and lonely days back in Thailand. Where it was just him and every time it rained, that would be the only time Bam would let out his tears. For in the rain, no one could see you crying and no one knew you were hurting.

Suga makes his way up to the rooftop. It had been a long day already and it’s just now past noon. The storm had moved past though so at least the sun was out and Suga could enjoy his little spot for a brief moment of peace. That is until he opens the door to the rooftop and finds someone already there. He frowns instantly cause this was his spot dammit! Only a few people are allowed and that was Mark or his own pack. Unless he brought you up here personally, he didn’t want anyone in his safety zone. But upon further inspection, Suga finds his frown disappearing as he takes in Bam on the ledge and looking up at the sky. How he doesn’t even feel his drenched clothes slowly drying off in the sun as he’s off in his own head. He holds such a sorrowful expression as his hand reaches up toward the sky as if he wants to fly among the birds. It’s in that moment that Suga feels like he understands Bam for he too had once been like that, but it was because he thought he couldn’t reach the one he loved. Where Jhope would be right there in reach and yet still be too far away no matter how hard he tried. But Bam had Yugyeom so why is he looking like he doesn’t? Suga makes his presence known just enough so it doesn’t startle Bam that he falls off the edge. Bam’s eyes glance over his shoulder to see Suga coming to stand beside him. Suga doesn’t say anything and Bam is glad that he doesn’t. For he doesn’t want to talk about what is happening. He doesn’t know how to answer the questions and he doesn’t want to let the voices grow stronger. He just wants Yugyeom to feel better. A small ding comes from Bam’s pocket before Bam pulls out his phone. Youngjae has been texting him since he ran off. Bam let them know that he needed some air in which the pack understood, though they were still worried. They all sent him text messages after hearing from Youngjae. They probably all knew he didn’t want to talk at the moment and he appreciates that. 

‘Yugyeom is feeling much better. We’re watching movies if you would like to come back.’ 

There should be elatation to reading the text from Youngjae but instead pain stabs him in the chest. He can’t help but feel like it was due to him. He was the one that was causing Yugyeom all this pain. What else could it be? Yugyeom got sick out of nowhere and him being around makes it worse so the only conclusion would be that it was him. Should he even attempt to go back? “You should go back,” Suga finally speaks and it takes Bam’s attention away from his dark thoughts. “I may not know what’s going on but I know that you should go back. Everything will be ok in the end for you have the pack. Besides, Mark will come find you if you don’t.” Bam nods at the last part. Mark probably has a time limit before he would personally come looking for Bam himself and there’s no escaping Mark when he does. He lets out a breath of air. He wants to go back but he’s afraid. Afraid of the truth. Afraid of what’s to come.

Bam makes it back to the dorm to find the pack are curled around Yugyeom and watching a movie. Yugyeom is still a little pale but he looks much better than he did earlier. The others perk up and smile at Bam with a loving expression but Bam’s eyes are focused on Yugyeom’s. His gaze met his but it wasn’t like it was before. There was no shiny excitement or pure happiness radiating. No looking like a puppy excited to see his loved one. It was just a blank stare as if Yugyeom was looking at a stranger and even then, Yugyeom never looked at him like that when they first met. But it’s just got to be lighting playing tricks on him right? It’s dark in the room with only the T.V. illuminating their faces here and there so it must be his imagination. A part in the movie soon takes their attention away and Bam hears Yugyeom laugh and it warms his insides. Yugyeom had a unique laugh that was loud and obnoxious to others but Bam loved hearing it every time. It was contagious and soon the others were laughing as they enjoyed the comedic movie. Everyone is in a good mood and Bam just wants to be close to Yugyeom again so he goes to sit next to him. The pack all make room for Bam but the moment his side brushes against Yugyeom’s, he can feel him tense up and his whole demeanor change. His laugh is cut off and his smile falls and as the funny scene continues, Yugyeom doesn’t make any more sound. In fact, he’s trying to create some space between them so Bam lets him. Don’t show it hurts. Don’t bring attention to yourself. The voice in his head tries to grow again but Bam won’t show it. It becomes hard to swallow, like a punch to the gut as Yugyeom decides to get up a moment after, “Gonna get something to drink.” It should ease his anxiety for that meant Yugyeom was coming back. That Bam is letting his thoughts get to him and overreact once more. His eyes watch as Yugyeom makes his way into the kitchen, not noticing the others watching silently. His eyes don’t leave the doorway as he waits for Yugyeom to come back. His heart is beating faster with each moment Yugyeom is gone and when Yugyeom comes back and heads toward him, Bam can’t help how his heart skips a beat and he finds himself ready to smile. All for it to be snatched away as Yugyeom moves the last second and sits in between Jackson and Jinyoung. Everyone notices, their eyes going to Bam and seeing him fighting back tears. The pack wonders if they had a fight since Bam left earlier that morning and looked hurt. It’s happened before where they have fights when bickering goes wrong. But they make up. They always do. The movie continues on and Bam pretends to focus on it. He hopes the movie has more time left on it for Bam isn’t ready. He’s not ready to tell the others that they haven’t bickered. That they haven’t fought. They haven’t spoken much words at all since this morning and he doesn’t know what the problem is. Where did it go wrong? Was it something he said or done? That voice was right there and wanting to tell him the reason but Bam attempts to push it back down. But he knows one thing. Yugyeom is distancing himself further and further; not wanting to be near him or touch him. They could at least have a conversation right? Like back when they would always watch movies and whisper to each other about things that are happening and such. Bam leans behind Jackson and taps Yugyeom’s shoulder to gain his attention. Yugyeom looks over to him and Bam starts to talk, “Yugyeom, do you remember when-” He tries to act like everything is fine but Yugyeom doesn’t care to listen. He tunes him out, his attention back to the screen that eventually his whole body turns away too. It’s like Bam was talking to a brick wall and it hurt. But what really hurt was when Bam tried to talk again and Yugyeom’s cold words dig in, “Ugh, you’re being annoying. Shut up.” And Bam does. He doesn’t say another word during the rest of the movie. Bites his lip so hard that it bleeds so he doesn’t make a peep. He refuses to break and he amazes himself that he’s able to hold it back. He thinks it had to do with Mark pulling him into his arms and the others all reaching over to provide comfort. They were able to ground him and distract him from his thoughts. But that can only be temporarily.

Bam ended up going to his room, claiming he was tired and taking a nap. Which is a total lie but Bam is sticking to it. He’s just buying more time from having this conversation with the others that he knows it’s about to happen probably before the end of the night. He’s also trying to wrap his head around where it could’ve all began. When? During a mission? For how long? It didn’t make sense as just the other day, Yugyeom was happy and all over him. They’ve been very intimate and Yugyeom tells him he loves him all the time. So when did this all start to go downhill? Did that mean Yugyeom had been faking it after a while? But now, now he can’t anymore because those feelings that had once been there, suddenly aren’t? That they’ve all been wiped clean and made way for another mate? His true mate? Shit, he went there. He said he wasn’t gonna let the voice in his head get to him. But what did he expect when he’s the one that decided to be alone in his bedroom and Yugyeom isn’t here to fight his demons away. Bam clenches his hands into fists. He can’t just wallow in misery on the bed. He needs to prove himself. Prove that the voice in his head is wrong and it’s just one of his insecurities. This isn’t a movie and they’ve been through hell and back. He just has to tell himself over and over that he’s the one. He’s enough. He can be enough for Yugyeom. And what better way to show him than to make sweet love to him. To apologize for whatever he may have done for surely it had to be like that right? He had to of just hurt Yugyeom somehow and he just needed to love him and work Yugyeom back onto his good side. But that little voice asks a question, ‘How did you hurt him? Everything was fantastic the night before the wet dream. Before you found out there’s another-’ The door to the room opens and Yugyeom stands there hesitantly. Bam lifts his head and meets his unreadable expression. There isn’t another right? He wants to say those words so badly that they almost come right out. Just like the words, ‘Do you still love me?’ but Bam holds it back. “I’m sorry,” Yugyeom’s voice grounds him to the moment and Bam starts to feel like the weight is slowly lifting off of him. Yugyeom stands there with his head down as he looks sad and is truly sorry. “No, I should be sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you in any way,” Bam replies back as he feels that hope growing within him. He crawls over the side of the bed and toward Yugyeom as Yugyeom moves toward him at the same time. He can’t stop the smile at the fact that Yugyeom is coming near him, that Yugyeom wants him. But Yugyeom stops a few feet from the bed, “Bam-” he begins to speak but stops himself as he searches for the right words to say. Bam is ok if words aren’t spoken right now and knows Yugyeom struggles sometimes with his shyness and embarrassment to get them out. “Hey, it’s ok. I...I missed you a lot so just the fact that you’re here in front of me is fine. How bout you let me ‘nurse’ you back to health?” Bam gives a wink as he wants to make Yugyeom happy and smiling again. He wants to love Yugyeom as much as he wants Yugyeom to love him. His hands reach out as he sits up by the edge of the bed. Fingers slowly trail up Yugyeom’s body and Yugyeom lets him. He doesn’t tense up but Bam does notice Yugyeom didn’t shiver under his touch or react much. He doesn’t let that deter him though for Yugyeom could still be upset and stuck in his own thoughts. Bam gently pulls him closer and Yugyeom let’s him before their faces were mere inches apart. Bam searches his eyes as Yugyeom searches in his. “Let me take care of you. Let me love you,” Bam whispers, afraid of being rejected. Yugyeom doesn’t say anything but he doesn’t pull away so Bam takes that as a sign and leans in, their lips touching. Bam’s own breath hitches as his body reacts instantly. It’s only been hours but it felt like years without Yugyeom’s touch and his lips on his and every time, it was like he was kissing him for the first and the last time. Yugyeom’s lips move against his as Bam runs fingers through his hair, nails lightly dragging against the back of Yugyeom’s nape. Bam was growing hard fast, getting aroused from Yugyeom’s scent and warmth alone that adding in the kiss had him rock hard in seconds. And Bam does all the things Yugyeom likes. From tugging at his hair slightly to biting Yugyeom’s bottom lip before pulling. To letting his hands drag down and touch all of Yugyeom’s sensitive areas that would drive Yugyeom wild. But it all comes to a stop when Bam’s hand goes down to cup Yugyeom’s hard erection just to find Yugyeom wasn’t hard at all. The shock has him freezing up and that’s when Yugyeom gently moves Bam back. “I’m sorry. I need some air...I feel like I’m suffocating in this room.” He’s not looking at Bam and his hands move away so fast like touching Bam was burning him. And Yugyeom is now turning to head out the door when Bam explodes. “What is your problem? What is wrong?!” He won’t say what he really wants to ask. He’s trying so hard not to overreact. To not lash out on Yugyeom for a misunderstanding or something. But he needs Yugyeom to talk to him. To tell him something, anything to ease his mind. To stop himself from hurting and thinking the worst. Yugyeom had stopped but he hadn’t turned around to look at him nor had he spoken. “Why won’t you talk to me?!” His emotions are rising as his mind is racing. It was a huge blow to find Yugyeom couldn’t get hard. Made him feel like shit but he tries to think rationally. Yugyeom must have a lot on his mind. He also didn’t feel good earlier so that could explain it. Don’t think the worst. Don’t let that voice win. “Was your voice always this loud? Were you always this whiny and clingy?” Yugyeom’s voice comes out and Bam’s breath hitches as this was not the response he expected. Yugyeom finally turns around and the frustration is shown all over his face. “It’s like I can’t think with you constantly being so loud and all over me. And do you only think with your dick? I didn’t feel good earlier and I still don’t and yet you’re before me trying to climb me like some whore who can’t go a second without cock in them.” Bam’s eyes go wide. There’s one thing in their relationship that no matter how mad or upset Yugyeom might get, he swore to never attack Bam’s insecurities and he never did. Not until now. “No I…” Bam can’t get out any words as they get stuck in his throat. A tear falls and Yugyeom notices, his expression faltering slightly before it turns into more frustration and a growl is released. “I can’t take this anymore! I can’t do it!” Yugyeom turns sharply and Bam feels dread start to fill him. No, no, please. Bam rushes forth and puts his hand onto the door to keep Yugyeom from leaving, “Yugyeom wait, please!” He’s shaking, mind racing and his heart thumping so fast. Yugyeom can’t leave. He can’t say those words and leave or Bam won’t know what will happen. Bam tries to say something but Yugyeom lets out another noise of frustration before shoving Bam roughly. Bam’s back hits the dresser hard and things clatter to the floor before Bam loses footing and lands on his butt. Bam finds he can’t move and watches in horror as Yugyeom is so angry and destroying everything they have together. To ripping and tearing into Bam’s clothing and his own. To the makeup and nail polish shattered and smeared everywhere like a blood bath. Jewelry no longer able to handle the strain and combusts just like Bam’s heart. His heart is in pieces and when Yugyeom finishes his destruction, he stomps his way back over to the door. “Please no. Please don’t go,” his voice sounds so broken but he begs and he pleads. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for whatever I done. I promise I’ll make it right. I’ll do whatever it takes. Anything...I’ll do anything.” But Yugyeom doesn’t stop walking and Bam’s falling apart with each word. With each breath. “I love you,” his voice cracks and it comes out with the last bit of hope he had. And yet, Yugyeom still leaves, not glancing back once. Not caring about Bam’s outstretched hand or the fact that Bam is left shattered on the ground while surrounded in the aftermath of their relationship. 

Poor Lilly had been walking by when the door to Bam’s and Yugyeom’s room flies open. She barely gets out of the way in time as Yugyeom stalks past without a word. She wants to call out to him to ask what’s wrong but then she hears a small intake of breath and her eyes zero in on the damage of the room. On Bam hunched over before the sob comes out and his body heaves as one cry keeps coming after the next. “Mom! Dad!” Lilly calls out before she goes into the room. She doesn’t care if she ends up cutting herself as she falls to her knees and pulls Bam up and into her arms. Bam clings, his cries getting louder before the others start appearing. “Honey, what’s-” Jaebum begins to ask before he takes in the sight before him. Mark is right beside him and makes a pitiful noise in response to Bam hurting before he’s entering the room and going to Bam’s side. “Oh Bam,” Jinyoung gets out as he’s next to appear with Jackson. Jackson growls, seeing the bruises around Bam’s arms from how tight and hard Yugyeom shoved Bam, to the ripped clothing and cuts and scratches from the destruction. “I’m going after him,” Jackson says to Jinyoung. “Jiaer,” Jinyoung calls out while stopping him. Their eyes lock and Jackson can see Jinyoung is just as upset. “I know. I’m not going to fight. I’m bringing him back.” The two don’t know what had happened for it to escalate like this but this wasn’t normal. Yugyeom and Bam have had fights yeah for every couple does, but not like this. “I’m going with you,” Jaebum says and squeezes Jinyoung’s shoulder in comfort before gently moving Jackson forward to come with him. Youngjae and Danny had appeared during the conversation. “He left the dorm just a moment ago,” Danny says to the two while holding Youngjae close who was watching Bam with such sad eyes. “What do we do?” Youngjae asks. How do they help one with pain such as this? For pain dealt with by a mate was something a pack member couldn’t fix. “Do what we always do. Together,” Jinyoung replies before entering the room. Bam is curled up in Mark’s arms and letting it all out. His fists clenched so tightly in Mark’s clothing that his knuckles are white but the pain is far greater. And though Jinyoung’s words are encouraging and the pack all come to surround him with comfort and affection, nothing can take away the pain unless it’s Yugyeom himself.

Days have come and gone but the damage is still done. They don’t speak. They don’t even go into the same room. Missions ended up having to come to a complete stop since that day too. The pack asked what was wrong and what had happened but Bam doesn’t know. That’s a lie. He does, for the voice in his head knows. He does let them know that he tried to fix it, whatever it may be but he only made it worse. The pack didn’t ask anymore questions as they spent the rest of that evening curled up together in Mark and Jaebum’s bed. And the funny thing was, no one brought it up again. Bam had ended up passing out from exhaustion that day and when he woke up and Yugyeom was back in the dorm, it was like they all knew something that he didn’t. Did Yugyeom tell them? Or did they find out themselves? The pack kept pampering him and showing him love and affection but they can’t protect him from this. He knows. He knows what is happening but he doesn’t want to believe it. Even if they told him, he doesn’t want to listen. That despite Yugyeom not talking to him or wanting to be in the same room...Yugyeom loves him. That the fight that happened days ago was just a fight, just words said that weren't meant in the heated moment and after a few more days they could pretend it never happened and go back to how things were. Because Yugyeom loves him. Told him over and over again. Showed him time after time that he was enough. He’s enough…

Bam has to get out of his head. He can’t take it. Knowing Yugyeom is there in the dorm from scent alone but can’t go to him. How if he tried, Yugyeom would dodge him before he can see his face. It’s always his back turned to him. And the pack are just as lost and confused as Bam is. They don’t understand how this escalated so fast or how to fix it. He can tell they’re getting frustrated that Yugyeom won’t talk or try and work it out but Bam doesn’t blame him. He doesn’t like seeing his pack suffering and worrying though. Mark has lost sleep as he stayed by his side, especially at night. He doesn’t want to leave him alone with his thoughts and Bam is glad he doesn’t because he’s not in the right frame of mind. And each day spent away from Yugyeom is making it harder and harder to breathe or function. Jinyoung has to force him to eat. Youngjae tries to sing him to sleep with his voice. Danny would bring him flowers to try and make his world brighter. Jaebum and Jackson went and cleaned up Bam and Yugyeom’s bedroom where the entire pack went and got all the things Bam loves from clothing and more supplies to make new attire. The children have been decorating his room with letters and art made with love to let Bam know they’re here for him. And he appreciates and loves each and every one of them but he needs to get out. Not forever, just for some time. For some air as Yugyeom put it and he can’t help but smile sadly as he understands the suffocating feeling. So he calls Lisa.

He can’t talk about it without choking up so he leaves a note instead. After his call with Lisa, he wrote where he was going and her number if they couldn’t reach him. By the time the others were all preparing dinner and getting things ready for the pack to gather and eat, Bam snuck out. He knows Yugyeom is there in the kitchen with them and it was better that way. It wasn’t fair for Yugyeom to have to hide from the pack just because he was around. So getting out would do both of them good. It still felt weird though. He never thought he would go away from the dorm like this or without Yugyeom. It really showed how much the two spent time together. How all of them as a pack stayed together. What would happen if things never got better? Would one of them have to leave? Would they be able to tolerate one another? Thoughts of Yugyeom with some woman caused great pain. No, he wasn’t going to go there. It’s not true. He’s still with you. He still loves you. He just needs some space. Bam holds onto that all the way to Lisa’s. But sadly, he wasn’t able to hold it together by the time Lisa opens the door. All she had to say was his name and Bam found himself falling apart all over again. “Come here,” Lisa says as her expression showed that her heart ached for him. He goes straight into her arms and lets her hold him. “I’m...enough...right? I’m enough…” Lisa keeps him close and lets her fingers run softly over his hair, “You’re more than enough Bammie. You’ve always been enough.” 

It was kind of nice. He got to spend more time with Lisa and he got to know the rest of Blackpink too. Hell, he even got to get their measurements and they went shopping so Bam was able to help style them perfectly. He wanted to make his own attire for them but for now, the stores they went into would do. It got major hype too as the girls went around to other stores and went out to eat and people took many photos and thought they were celebs of some sort. The girls all thanked Bam and said it was all him. It was nice to be complimented and he was able to forget for a tiny moment of the reality that awaited him. The pack also texted him constantly throughout the days. He knows they were hurt that Bam felt he had to leave but they understood his need to get away for awhile. But they made sure he knew he wasn’t allowed to be gone too long or they’d come and drag him back. And all of it was nice. From all the love and affection to having a good time. But none of it was Yugyeom. While he was out, he kept finding things that reminded him of Yugyeom. Things that Yugyeom would love or would enjoy seeing and talking about. He would find himself turning to look beside him as if Yugyeom would be there and he’d have to stop himself from calling out his name. He couldn’t sleep at night either and would just lay there awake. He felt so cold and as a reptile, it was worse. He needed Yugyeom’s warmth to sleep and he’d find himself sending another unanswered text to Yugyeom. Yugyeom wouldn’t even read them or answer his calls but Bam keeps telling himself Yugyeom just needs more time. Things will get better. He’s enough. He just has to keep telling Yugyeom that he loves him and that he’ll give him all the time he needs. And he does. Through voicemails and texts to sending little photos of random things that Yugyeom would appreciate. One day Yugyeom will look. One day, everything will be ok.

It isn’t though. The pack tried not to tell him at first but as the days kept getting longer, the pack was worrying more and more. Yugyeom was not himself. Where he’s normally loud and shy and such a sweet boy, he’s been so quiet and distant. Where he’ll be polite and call you hyung to Sir and Ma'am, he doesn’t even bother with the honorifics. And where Yugyeom loves to be around the pack twenty four seven, he’s barely seen now. He’ll either be at the dance studio or somewhere else in the base but now after two weeks, Yugyeom will leave and not tell anyone and appear much later without a word. Jaebum tried to ask him about it. He approached in a kind and gentle manner for he didn’t want to fight with Yugyeom. He just wants to help him but Yugyeom had quickly gotten defensive and told him to mind his business and that he wasn’t his father before walking away. It’s like they’re looking at an entirely different person. Jackson is the one who tells Bam. Tells him how Yugyeom is getting worse and worse but at least he leaves out some details. Like how Yugyeom never once went back into their shared bedroom. How he never once mentions Bam’s name and acts like Bam doesn’t exist. Like Bam was someone he could easily toss aside. It made no sense and left the others lost and confused. And Mark, oh, he snapped. 

They were all eating breakfast when they heard the front door opening. They’ve tried to be understanding. Tried to talk to him. Tried to listen but Yugyeom brushes them off and ignores them. They tried to give him space and privacy by not tracking him down and letting him do his thing but this was too much. It had gone on for too long and Mark wanted the pack back together. Both clearly had to be hurting. Yugyeom may not show it but he has to be for they all know how much Yugyeom loves Bam. There’s no way it just suddenly went away. The others notice Mark stand up, his eyes trained on Yugyeom’s retreating form as he didn’t spare anyone a glance before making his way toward the stairs. “Baby?” Jaebum asks as he knows that look in Mark’s eyes. Mark doesn’t answer as he leaves the kitchen, “Yugyeom,” Mark calls out. Yugyeom doesn’t seem to hear Mark but he knows he’s there the moment Mark grabs his arm and forces him to a stop. “Yugyeom,” Mark says louder and Yugyeom finally meets his gaze. It really does feel like he’s looking at a stranger. What happened to him? How did he get like this? “I know I said I wouldn’t force any words from you but you have to tell someone what’s going on. We all care and love you and want to help you as a pack so please, tell us what happened.” Yugyeom kind of stands there like an empty shell before he mutters, “I’m really tired.” That’s another thing he’s been saying and doing recently. Where he’ll literally be up for maybe an hour or so before falling right back asleep for hours on end. This wasn’t normal and something wasn’t right. Yugyeom tries to walk away like this was the end of the conversation but Mark isn’t having it. He’s going to figure out what’s going on. “Yugyeom, don’t you see that something is wrong? That you haven’t been yourself?” Yugyeom frowns, “I’m fine.” He’s looking at Mark like Mark is the one who isn’t himself. “How can you be? The Yugyeom I know would’ve been a mess the moment Bam cried on their bedroom floor. The Yugyeom I know would’ve been begging and pleading for Bam to come home. In fact, he wouldn’t have let Bam leave in the first place. The Yugyeom I know, would be a huge mess and falling apart without Bam beside him.” Yugyeom’s expression sours more every time Bam’s name is mentioned. “Why would I care-” he doesn’t get to finish the sentence as Mark’s power fluctuates briefly before he’s shoved into the wall with Mark right in his face, “Pull your head out of your ass, Yugyeom! He’s your mate god dammit!” Mark sees something spark in Yugyeom’s eyes and in the next moment it’s like he sees Yugyeom. Their Yugyeom. “Bam…” Mark can see the raw emotions and pain. “Bammie…” It’s like he’s going through a turmoil in his mind as he relives everything he’s done to Bam. This confuses Mark for it’s almost like Yugyeom was… “Hyung...I hurt him. I hurt my mate…” Yugyeom’s voice breaks and tears are suddenly falling. “I can’t feel him. I can’t feel our bond.” Yugyeom’s breath hitches and his chest rises and falls super fast. “Wow, Yugyeom, breathe. You need to breathe,” Mark steadies him as Yugyeom’s legs give out. “Bam,” Yugyeom’s whining before it starts to sound like howls. Mark isn’t a wolf but even he knows that Yugyeom is calling out for him. He’s calling out for his mate. “Yugyeom!” Mark’s worry grows as Yugyeom’s breathing is picking up faster before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he’s collapsing. 

Bam was in the middle of a nail polish session when Jaebum suddenly appears. It startles the girls that one of them paints their entire finger instead of the nail, another flings nail polish remover everywhere and two end up painting their clothing. Bam on the other hand had been staring at the nail polish color cause it reminded him of the many times Yugyeom would help him paint his nails. How Bam would sit back in Yugyeom’s arms as they chatted about random things while Yugyeom pampered him and Bam pampered him back. The two giving one another praises and just basking in each other. He’s also used to Jaebum appearing out of nowhere by now that he doesn’t notice at first until Jaebum leans down to take a hold of his arm. “Jaebum-” Bam doesn’t get out another word as Jaebum speaks, “You need to come home now. It’s Yugyeom.” Bam doesn’t fight or argue but he does look to Lisa. “Go! Just remember what I’ve told you,” she encourages though her expression is full of worry of what could be going on with Yugyeom. What is going on with him? Wouldn’t he feel it through the bond? Oh right, Yugyeom has been blocking him for a while now. “Is he ok?” Bam can feel his anxiety rising while many scenarios are playing in his head. “You’ll see,” Jaebum eases gently as he teleports them away. With just a blink of an eye, they’re back in BTS’ base and in their dorm. The others are standing in the living room and crowding the couch. Bam’s heart is beating fast, eyes taking in what the pack is surrounding. “He’s ok, Bam. He was malnourished on top of having a panic attack,” Jinyoung states to help ease some of Bam’s worry. And it does but Bam still doesn’t like that Yugyeom has been suffering. He goes to take a step closer before stopping himself as he remembers he only makes things worse. The others notice and Danny even whines cause it hurts them that Bam feels this way. “I...should I be here?” He doesn’t want to cause Yugyeom more pain or suffering. He just wants Yugyeom to be happy and healthy, even if it kills him. Whatever it takes. “Of course you should be here,” Jackson states. “Bam this is your home. We’re your pack,” Jaebum adds. “I know but...Yugyeom…” Doesn’t want me. He can’t say it there for it’ll make it come true. Hands come to rest onto his shoulders, “You may not believe it but Yugyeom was crying out for you mere moments ago,” Youngjae tells him. “We all heard it,” Sheena adds. What? But that means...hope begins to blossom. The pack wouldn’t just tell him this so he’ll stay. So it meant it happened. It meant that Yugyeom still cared. There was still hope. “He needs you, Bam,” Mark says and those words cling to him before he nods. He doesn’t say anything else as his emotions are trying to overflow again but the pack understand. They instinctively move closer, surrounding Bam too and Bam thinks in this moment that they can get through this. That thanks to the pack, he’s held together by a tiny thread…

And yet, here they are. Finally to the part that Bam feared was true. For the moment Yugyeom woke up after passing out, it must’ve been an illusion. Yugyeom didn’t even bat an eyelash at him or spoke his name. It was like Bam meant nothing to him but Bam clung to that small hope that the pack gave him. He’d take it day by day until he got through to Yugyeom. He can do it. And that very night he laid in bed, thinking those thoughts. Saying over and over that he was enough, that his love was enough and that this was not ‘that’ movie. But here Bam stood, watching his mate kissing another. The woman was real. What had happened in the movie was happening to him. And he’s watching as all his insecurities come to the surface and slap him in the face. How all the moments leading up to this replay over in his mind before he’s able to snap out of it as instincts immediately scream for her to get his hands off of him. All just to have another blow to his heart as Yugyeom goes right to her. No words affect him. Not the sound of his pleading. Not the sound of his voice breaking and that last thread falling apart that kept him together. Not the expression of all his walls coming down stood a chance. No amount of love he had was able to make him stay. For Yugyeom...he left with her…

and he left him behind...


	7. Chapter 7

Mark’s fingers gently stroke the back of Bam’s body as he holds him close. Bam had a huge major breakdown that required them to inject a vial so he’d keep from going feral. Now, it had been a few hours and Bam had shifted in his sleep and refused to shift back. He’s barely moved from his spot but he’s still wrapped around Mark’s arm tightly. “It’s gonna be ok, Bam,” Mark whispers as he watches Bam go through a restless sleep. They’re gonna get to the bottom of this. From what little information they gathered though, it wasn’t looking too good at the moment. “He still out?” Jaebum asks as he enters the bedroom. Mark can see the worry etched on Jaebum’s face. “Yeah. The vial should wear off soon though.” Jaebum runs a hand through his hair in frustration and worry. Like what happened? All they knew was that Yugyeom left from how Bam was acting and the fact that Yugyeom wasn’t in the dorm anymore. But why? How did it even escalate to this point? There was nothing that Bam had done for Yugyeom to act the way he did. And for Yugyeom to act weird around all of them? It made no sense. None of what happened sounded like Yugyeom in all the years of knowing him. His eyes land on Mark who was back to focusing on Bam as his fingers never stopped providing comfort. “Bummie, that moment...it was like I was looking at the real Yugyeom. It was like he regained control over himself.” Jaebum sits down on the bed, his fingers coming up to pet Bam as well. “I know, I’ve been thinking the same thing. Whatever is going on, he’s not himself.” Jaebum’s free hand comes up to caress Mark’s face as he sees and feels how much Mark is hurting from this. “But his vitals and everything was fine other than being slightly malnourished,” Mark is trying to rack his brain on what it could be. “Did you find anything on your end?” Jaebum shakes his head, “He must’ve taken out the tracking device for we can’t track him down and he’s blocked out the bond so I can’t teleport to him either. Danny and Jackson are out there looking around the areas he could’ve gone in the amount of time he left for Yugyeom didn’t take his vehicle or any of ours. He had to of left in his shifted form so maybe those two can pick up on his trail. Jinyoung is double checking the test results as well as ones prior to see if there’s any difference and Youngjae is talking with Jimin to see if they can pull up any surveillance footage.” But what did Jaebum do? “You did something you weren't supposed to,” Mark says and Jaebum gives a little smirk, “You know me too well.” Mark makes a curious noise, “And what lead you to do this?” Jaebum’s eyes go down to Bam, “Because we don’t have much to go on, especially since we had to sedate Bam, I figured we needed to look at everything.” Mark hums, “Like an investigation scene.” Jaebum nods, “Yes, to try and see what went down but there wasn’t anything to go off on. It was our living room like always with nothing out of place. That is, until I noticed something on the floor. Something that could easily be missed and not put much thought into because floors get messy and it’s often confused with dirt a lot of the time.” Mark’s eyes narrow as he catches on to what Jaebum is telling him. “Sand. There was little bits of sand on the floor in the middle of the room and nowhere else.” And why would that be? They’re surrounded by the vast forest with no sand in sight and for there to only be sand in the middle of the room near Bam… “Did you-” Jaebum nods to what Mark was going to say. “Your damn right I did.” 

“I love how you make rash decisions while no one else is around. No, scratch that, you’ll still make rash decisions right in front of us,” Jinyoung says as the pack take in the coffin that had once been on that ship. “Should I dare ask how you managed to get this here by yourself?” Jaebum keeps his expression neutral, “You don’t want to know.” No, it would probably be better if he didn’t. Mark on the other hand, presses a kiss to Jaebum’s cheek, “You did great, Bummie.” Jaebum soaks in the praise as he nuzzles back. “So anyone care to explain?” Youngjae asks as he gestures back to the coffin. “Yeah, I want to know why this is here. Aren’t we supposed to be focusing on finding Yugyeom?” Jackson adds. The pack was all surprised to find the coffin here, well everyone but Mark and Jaebum. “Start with what you managed to find out first,” Jaebum says back to Jackson. “Um, not much at all really. Danny and I couldn’t pick up any scent or trail that Yugyeom might’ve taken.” Danny nods, “It’s like he just poofed into thin air.” Youngjae pouts, “But Yugyeom can’t teleport. Jimin also pulled back the surveillance footage and it doesn’t show Yugyeom leaving the dorm at all during the night. In fact, no one came in or out.” Jinyoung sighs, fingers stroking his chin, “None of the tests results picked up anything either. I looked back through several of them and Yugyeom is healthy as a horse.” Jinyoung’s eyes go from the coffin to Jaebum, “But you think this is related?” Jaebum gestures to the ground before them in the living room. “What do you see?” The others look down and are confused at first because they see nothing but the rug adoring the middle of the room along with the hardwood floors. Jackson shrugs his shoulders, “There’s some dirt on the floor but that’s it.” Where is Jaebum getting at? But Jinyoung then grabs Jackson’s arm, “It’s not dirt.” Jinyoung stares for longer and he instantly thinks back to the ship. “Sand?” Youngjae goes to confirm as Danny squats down to get a closer look. “It is,” Danny says as he runs fingers over the sand. The pack suddenly perk up, eyes going back to their leader. “Why would sand end up here? We didn’t even go onto the ship,” Youngjae points out. Mark has been quiet, eyes taking in the coffin. He runs his fingers over the hieroglyphs. There’s many different ones but Mark notices a pattern that’s trying to say something. “Doesn’t this symbolize Ra?” The others look to where Mark is pointing. “The one with the eye?” Jackson asks and Jinyoung hums, “I had a chance to look up the symbols from when we saw this off the body cams and that one does stand for Ra.” Mark looks to Jinyoung curiously, “What do the others say?” Jinyoung points to each one, “That one is Ra and this one is death. The one before Ra symbolizes playing and the one after death is an ankh which symbolizes life. So if you put it together it means, one who plays god and tries to bring the dead back to life.” The pack all look to Mark. “What?” They couldn’t help but think about how Mark is the angel of life and death. “Do you think there could be another like Mark?” Youngjae is curious but Jinyoung shakes his head, “I can’t be certain since the lid and such is broken in pieces but with the way it’s chained I have a feeling this wasn’t a good thing. Which makes me believe this person was evil.” Danny takes a closer look at the mummy inside, “Hey, is it just me or does the way the mummy is positioned, it looked like it was holding something?” The others take a closer look at well, “Not something, someone. If the lid wasn’t caved in like it was, there would be plenty of room for another body,” Jaebum states. Jackson smacks his fits into his hand, “Ah! No wonder this coffin was big. It was made to fit two people. Probably two lovers.” Mark makes a noise at that, “Then where is the other body?” That’s right. When the men went onto the ship and came upon the coffin, there was only this body with no sign of the other. Just the coffin with the broken crates, some artifacts and the sand piles. “Wait, wait, wait, wasn’t Anubis supposed to be the ruler of the Underworld?” Jackson questions as he looks to Mark. “He did centuries ago. He was supposedly as powerful as father but something happened and Osiris deemed himself the new leader of the Underworld while remaining in this world until he later ended up perishing as well by his own brother.” Well that just opened up a whole new mystery that they didn’t want to delve into. Jaebum crosses his arms over his chest, “Why do you bring that up?” Jackson points back to the coffin, “His symbol is all over the coffin but the way they’re treating this is the opposite of how they would normally worship him.” Jackson’s right. The Egyptians worshiped Anubis like they did Ra and had masks and statues all around their built structures. “This is getting more confusing. All I’m getting here is that there is supposed to be two lovers in this coffin that tried to play god and revive the dead back to life. But since there’s Anubis all over it which was supposedly the god of the underworld many centuries ago, it’s almost as if...are you telling me they were trying to bring Anubis back to life?!” Youngjae looks at them with wide eyes as he about shouts the last part. “Not both, just her,” a voice says. The pack gasp as they find Namjoon standing there with Jin. “Did you two think you could just steal a coffin from a government base and us not find out?” Jin asks with a raised eyebrow. Jinyoung sends a look Jaebum’s way, “Now I’m truly curious to know what you did.” Jackson on the other hand is curious on another thing, “How do you know?! Can you read hieroglyphs?” Namjoon moves forward, “I do. I like to learn about things in my spare time and this was one of them.” Danny perks up at that, “So we were on the right track then.” Namjoon stops before the coffin, “Jinyoung did his research correctly but not all the way. Yes, what Jinyoung stated is true but you’re forgetting some vital information. This symbol before play stands for female or she.” His fingers slowly trail to a broken part between god and death. “And here, it may not seem like anything due to the broken pieces and how it’s fading but it’s a symbol too. It stands for come back or revive.” Now, his fingers start back from the beginning, as he goes over it again, “If you put that all together, it’s supposed to mean, ‘She who is like a god, can revive from the dead back to life’.” The others frown, “So she’s some goddess?” Jaebum clarifies and Namjoon nods, “But with what Jackson says, it means more. For you see, back then, many worshiped Anubis because the Underworld back then was considered the afterlife; a paradise. A place you go after you died. It wasn’t until many years later where some had their eyes open to what the Underworld truly was and stopped their practices of worship. But some still deemed their practices because they thought if they did, Anbuis would guide them safely and give them the paradise they dreamed of. And there was one goddess who was obsessed with Anubis.” Jin appears by his side with an ancient book in his hand that he hands over to Namjoon. Namjoon flips to a marked page where he begins to read out loud, “Goddess Natasha. A secret daughter of Osiris that’s only spoken of in legend. And legend has it that she was only known among those closest to Osiris. That to the people, she didn’t exist. Trapped in the structure where she can never venture out. Some say it was the constant torture that drove her mad. How she was a goddess but treated like a slave and even made to please others just so her secret would remain. Until one day she found out about Anubis, the one who ruled the Underworld before her father took over. From there, she instantly became obsessed, putting all her hopes and dreams in someone that could possibly overthrow her father and together they could have a world just for them. A world that blended the two into a whole new one; both the world we stand in and the Underworld. She performed rituals to try and reach Anubis and through those rituals she was able to obtain a bond; a pact. But Anubis didn’t have a body anymore nor could he resurrect without one. He was trapped in the darkness and needed a way for his soul to attach and remain. So Anubis gave her a promise with a matching ring, one that held a part of her soul and the other holding a part of him. And with these rings, a promise of love and a new world would come to be. She sealed the deal with her soul and was able to lure one of the many men that came to her bed at night and gave him a ring that overtime Anubis can take over but a ritual has to be completed for it to be complete. And that’s where Natasha was caught by her father and both her and the male were killed and trapped in this coffin with protective seals before being buried deep in a hidden chamber so neither could resurrect.” Jaebum touches one of the broken chains that had inscriptions on them, “Explains the weird chains.” Mark doesn’t look happy. “You didn’t know about this already did you?” Namjoon and Jin shake their heads, “No. When we sent you on that mission we just wanted to check on any and all possibilities but it wasn’t until Suga mentioned something was up with Yugyeom and later finding out that he’s been acting weird that alerted us,” Jin said. “Due to that, I went over to Jade’s where I researched to see if I could find anything and this is what I found,” Namjoon says next. He shows the book which is written in Arabic. “It doesn’t say who wrote the book but I do know that many Egyptians spoke in Arabic tongue and this all seems too much of a coincidence, especially when I saw this,” he flips to another marked page that shows the exact coffin that’s before them now. The drawn picture is a perfect replica of the real one. The others gasp as Jin continues, “But it seems we’re too late because by the time we found out, Yugyeom was gone and now here we are.” Jinyoung can’t believe this, “But this doesn’t explain why it’s happening to Yugyeom. We never went into that ship. If anything, it should’ve been the crew.” The crew that all died because one man was greedy and opened the coffin and probably tried on the ring. That the piles of sand were once the people and had their entire being drained to resurrect Natasha back to her regular form or a least for her appearance. His eyes glance down into the coffin where he doesn’t see any rings that was described in the book. Namjoon flips another page, “But was he wearing this?” Their eyes take in the ring that Yugyeom was in fact wearing. The ring that they didn’t think much of cause Yugyeom wears a lot of different kinds of jewelry that they don’t notice when it was bought. It just appears like all the rest of them do. “No way,” Danny breathes out. “But how?” Youngjae can’t think of where Yugyeom would find this ring when he wasn’t in Egypt and didn’t go on the ship. Mark suddenly feels Bam move on his arm and looks down to find Bam starts to unwrap before shifting as he lets go of Mark’s arm. Bam’s expression is pissed and full of many emotions that the others realize Bam has been awake for some time now. “It was her. The one who ran into Yugyeom back in front of Pongo’s restaurant.” The others are shocked as they all recall when the woman and Yugyeom had collided. “Ah! The day the laundry was done,” Jinyoung mutters out loud. That’s when Yugyeom started acting weird. Yugyeom must’ve found the ring in his vest or something that the woman slipped in there for he was wearing it then. Bam clenches his hands into fists as he looks right at Namjoon,  
“سوف أنوبيس يرتفع مرة أخرى.” The pack don’t know what it means or that Bam could even speak it but Namjoon recognizes it as Arabic, “Anubis will rise again.” That’s what she said to him before taking off with Yugyeom. Bam let’s out a low hiss, his eyes flashing as he’s beyond angry now. Where Bam thought it was just his insecurities. Where he thought Yugyeom might’ve found the one that wasn’t him. Where he went through all this pain and torture just to find out it was a goddess’ fault. That with the ring on Yugyeom’s finger, he’s also been tortured and suffering as he’s slowly being taken over against his will. And Bam, oh, Bam is raring to go. For it’s one thing to come at him, but it’s a whole nother thing to come at his mate. “This bitch just messed with the one wrong.” And she’s about to learn real fast why you don’t fuck with a snake.

‘I’m coming Yugyeom.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I didn't make things too confusing. I looked up resources that says Egyptians spoke Arabic so if it's wrong I do apologized. I searched the best I could and tried to make it as accurate as possible. If anyone wonders, the gods and goddess of Egypt made deals with those among the Underworld (sold their souls to the darkness basically and would worship the dark lords in return like Anubis was) that granted them some powers like healing or longer youth but they were still human. A lot became corrupted by greed and power or others wanting what they had. How did someone like Osiris overthrow Anubis? Was it really Osiris that did it or someone else and Osiris just claimed to take over the Underworld? That's for your imagination and a mystery for some things are just meant to be legends. But some have it that the god and goddess were supposed to eventually be taken over by the ones they made deals with so that the darkness could thrive in the real world as well. Anyway, Natasha formed a bond, a pact with Anubis where she literally welcomed Anubis to use her body until they could get him a rightful one and thus almost completed a ritual in bringing Anubis back and where he can also thrive in the real world and not just the Underworld. Ugh, I think I explained everything. Osiris was basically delusional when Anubis was killed and deemed himself the new ruler of the Underworld but he never was, not until he actually perished and obtained some power in the Underworld but not for long either as the Underworld leaders took him out.


	8. Chapter 8

“Your outfit should already be laid out for you tomorrow if we don’t make it back by then,” Mark’s voice says out loud. He has the earpiece in and lovely Youngjae has it to where it’ll connect straight to them if one of the kids call. “Mom, I got this. I think I can handle putting on clothes,” Lilly’s little giggles come forth. Mark is finishing gearing up and is currently lacing up his boots. “That’s what you say until you misplace one of your bows or jewelry and then I’ll be getting a call about it within seconds.” Jaebum snorts in the background as he’s nearby and coming out of the closet while he double checks that he’s fully locked and loaded, “Your mother knows us too well,” Jaebum says loud enough so their daughter can hear. “Your right and I’m glad that we have you. Cause like, how would Dad function without you? He misplaces things all the time.” Jaebum makes a face, “Hey now!” Lilly laughs and you can even hear Kyo and Sheena in the background laughing as well. Mark smiles fondly, “You guys stay safe and follow what Jade and Vivian tell you.” Sheena’s voice is heard next, “What about Shannon?” she teases while Mark finishes lacing up and puts his foot back down, “Only to a certain extent. We all know how she loves to mess around.” The children laugh again. “We’ll be good, don’t worry Mom. Go get Yugyeom back and keep Bam calm,” Kyo says next. Hoo boy, Bam has actually been calm which is the scary thing cause you know shit is gonna go down. “Ok, but only if you tell me one thing,” Mark starts off and he doesn’t have to wait another moment as Kyo and Lilly say it right away, “Love you, Mom.” Mark grins as Jaebum chuckles behind him and wraps his arms around Mark’s middle, “I mean it kiddos, don’t think I won’t come teleport in the middle of battle just to kick some ass,” Jaebum warns. They can hear Sheena in the background saying ‘I love you’s’ to Jackson and Jinyoung that she’s no doubt on the phone with. “Dad, you sound like we’re gonna go out and party or sneak in some boys,” Lilly whines and Jaebum grumbles, “There better not be any boys!” Lilly makes a disgusted sound, “Ew. I’d rather stay inside and read a book.” Jaebum is all smiles again, “That’s my girl.” Mark giggles as he leans back against Jaebum’s chest. “Kyo on the other hand, now he might want one of the boys-” Lilly is cut off as Kyo makes a loud noise and they’re probably fighting over the phone now, “Stop laughing! It’s not funny! I don’t like any of the guys here!” Lilly is laughing away as Kyo gets all flustered. “I know, I know, I was only teasing! I’m sorry!” Kyo huffs, no doubt crossing his arms over his chest with a big pout on his face, “I’ll buy you strawberry milk to make up for it.” A little, “Ok,” is heard from Kyo and all is good again. “Ah, sorry about that. I promise we’re good over here. We may only be twelve now but we’re old enough to handle it for a few days if need be. And I know all the procedures and what to do if Kyo has an attack.” Mark and Jaebum smile fondly at how well their kids have grown. “Alright honey, call if you need anything, I love you guys,” Mark finishes before the call ends and Jaebum kisses the side of Mark’s face before turning him around to face him. He leans down and presses a soft kiss against Mark’s lips before lingering as he ends up giving him another. “We got this. Everything will be fine. We’re going to get Yugyeom back and Bam is gonna kill that bitch. Then we can all go back home and be with the kids again.” Mark hums as Jaebum says it so simply. Jaebum takes his lips in his once more, making Mark’s eyelashes flutter before that fierce expression comes forth, “I’m going to thoroughly enjoy watching Bam tear her apart.” They all were. Jaebum ran his hands soothingly up Mark’s sides as he leaned their foreheads together. They take that moment to bask in the other and to clear their heads so they can remain focused for what’s to come ahead.

Jackson hangs up the phone after him and Jinyoung talked with Sheena. “She’ll be fine, Jiaer,” Jinyoung’s voice is heard next to his ear as Jackson was still looking down at the phone. Jackson can’t help but have a sad smile, “I know. It’s just that, she’s growing up too fast. Even the twins. It still feels like yesterday when the twins were itty bitty. And then when we first found Sheena...I feel like the day is gonna come when they’ll want to fly the coop and never come back.” Jinyoung feels his chest fill with emotion at seeing Jackon look so sad. His hands are quick to steer Jackson to face him, “I agree I feel the same way about them growing up so fast but on the other part I do not. Just because they’re getting older doesn’t mean they’re gonna run off and never come back. Especially the twins, they’re just like Jaebum and wouldn’t last a day without Mark.” Jackson lets out a soft chuckle at that. “We’re Sheena’s family. It took a good while for her to open up to us when we first took her in but once she did, she never let go of us and she never will. Doesn’t matter what happens in the future, babe. Besides, I already told her she wasn’t allowed to leave us and that if she ended up with another pack of her own, she would be living next door.” Jackson’s eyebrows shot up at that before another laugh comes out but louder. Jinyoung was so serious with his expression and it was clear that he had the exact same thoughts as him but apparently already took it into action by discussing it with Sheena. “Why are you laughing?” Jinyoung raises an eyebrow, daring Jackson to disagree but Jackson just pulls Jinyoung into his arms before placing a kiss to his lips, “You’re just so amazing babe, I can’t help but get giddy when you’re cute.” Jinyoung smacks his chest playfully while pouting, “I’m not cute. I’m being serious here.” Jackson grins away, “I know. Looks like I don’t have to worry anymore about our daughter ever leaving.” Jinyoung’s lips twitch to a small smirk, “You’re damn right you don’t. It’s not allowed.” Jackson’s eyes shine with so much love and passion, “There you go, being cute again.” Jinyoung laughs into the next kiss before he gently pushes Jackson back. “We’ll discuss this more later. Let’s go get Yugyeom first.” Jackson nods, placing one last kiss to the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth before heading toward the door. With determination and geared up, the two are ready to go but the moment Jackson opens the door, they falter at the scene before them and their soon ache. It was Bam. Yugyeom and Bam’s room are right across the hall from them and Bam left the door open. He was currently sitting on the bed with his back turned to the door but through the mirror on top of the dresser, you could see him looking down with a sad expression at what’s in his hands. His fingers move gently as he holds the item delicately. It was Yugyeom’s watch. A watch that was made to withstand many things that not even Yugyeom destructive episode the other day was able to destroy it and it had landed in the aftermath just like Bam had. Jackson was the one to find it actually when he and Jaebum had cleaned up the room and he had placed it on top of the new dresser where Bam must’ve just found it. Jackson goes to interrupt but Jinyoung stops him and mouths for him to wait. So the two just continue to watch as Bam tries to rein in his emotions as he recalls all the good memories with this watch on. Remembering when it was Yugyeom’s birthday and he had received it as one of the gifts. How his face lit up in excitement like a kid going under the Christmas tree. Yugyeom had put it on right away and while they were supposed to go get changed so they could head out to a restaurant to celebrate more, things got a little heated as Bam couldn’t help but really like seeing that watch on Yugyeom. There was just something about it and how it fit snug and showed off his longer fingers. How the watch led your eyes to the veins of his arm and down to his hand that held so much power. Just imagining that hand around his neck, supplying him with pleasure but ground him as well. That hand that was so gentle but would hold on to provide and receive comfort. How he would tangle his hand into Bam’s hair or use it to pry Bam open slowly and passionately. It always lead to Yugyeom. Something so simple as a watch would instantly have Bam think of Yugyeom. And this watch was something special. It wasn’t just high tech that matched Yugyeom’s brilliant mind, it was a part of Yugyeom that helped the pack out in time of need. He couldn’t help the small smile that came forth as he remembers Yugyeom saying that before he shyly told him that he too also had the same thoughts as Bam and that led to the heated make out session before Bam went to his knees. Yugyeom may be shy and innocent, but he’s just as perverted and the wolf loves Bam unconditionally. By showing through action and words. From the very beginning where he tried to court him all the way to the day before everything fell apart; Yugyeom loved him from the inside out. Flaws and all. He was wanted. Always and forever. He didn’t need to be enough for his father. He didn’t need to be enough to the world. He just needed to be enough for his pack; for Yugyeom. And he was as Yugyeom showed him everyday. He was enough. ‘I’m enough.’ The fire starts to burn inside him as the dark thoughts and the voice slowly start to fade away while he lets what Yugyeom has showed him come forth. His hand moves the watch to his arm as his fingers tighten the band until it fits perfectly around his wrist. He won’t fall with Yugyeom with him. And just like Yugyeom is holding him together now, he’s going to be there for him in return. Sadness is replaced with determination and passion. He’s going to save Yugyeom this time, just like he saved him through all these years. With a fierce expression, Bam stands up raring to go while Jackson and Jinyoung smile fondly from behind.

Mark looks down at his phone to see a text before pocketing his phone back, “Suga said if we need anything to just holler and they’ll come,” he says to Jaebum as the pack are walking into the city. The pack surrounds, keeping Mark in the middle as they make their way into a very busy city of Egypt with Jaebum in front and Bam to the right. Normally Bam would be more in the middle or toward the back with Yugyeom and Jackson and Jinyoung would be toward the front but the others know Bam wants to be upfront and center as they go to rescue Yugyeom. They don’t blame them and understand completely how it feels when their mate is far away and needs them. “That’s good to know,” Jaebum answers back to Mark as he keeps his eyes open to his surroundings. “Don’t we know the coordinates to where the government had been digging?” Youngjae asks. “We do but there’s a slight problem,” Jaebum says that makes the others curious though Mark already knows. Jinyoung takes a look at Jaebum before an eyebrow raises, “Don’t tell me...you can’t teleport us there?” Jaebum nods, “Something is interfering that I can only teleport us this close.” Jackson exaggerates, “We still have a whole desert to cross!” Danny looks up at the hot smothering sun that bared down on them. With this gear it was already hot and crossing the desert was only gonna get hotter. Youngjae whines, trying to fan himself, “It’s so hot and we have to do this on foot?” Not that he wouldn’t. They would do whatever it took to get Yugyeom back but there had to be a better way. “I know a way,” Bam says and takes off from the main path as his eyes take in a camel stall as well as some shops. He darts inside one of the shops as the others are left curious. “What is he doing?” Jackson tries to go in and follow but Jinyoung holds him back, “No touching,” Jinyoung warns. He’s not taking any chances with Yugyeom already being affected by an object. He’d like to leave Egypt in one piece and with all the pack members thank you. “Mark!” Bam calls out and Mark perks up at his name before entering the shop. A few moments later, Bam and Mark come out with attire that wraps around your face to keep the sand and heat away. Jaebum finds himself entranced by the material and how it makes Mark’s blue eyes pop. “There he goes again,” Danny teases fondly as Jaebum can’t look away from Mark. Mark concentrates on putting the attire on Jaebum and giggling when he notices Jaebum hasn’t even blinked and has this dopey grin on his face. “Cat got your tongue?” he says playfully and Jaebum chuckles, “Matter of fact, he does,” before leaning down to steal a kiss. “Such a sap,” Jinyoung laughs when he turns to find Jackson puckering up his lips, “Kiss?” Jinyoung bites his lip to try and hold it together at Jackson’s cuteness but he fails as he leans in to provide a kiss for Jackson. Meanwhile, Danny and Youngjae try and help the other put on the attire as both smile and end up staring deeply into the other’s eyes. Bam finds himself enjoying the sight even as his own heart aches before he decides to distract himself by going over to the camel stall. He pulls out his phone to translate for him as he speaks into it and the words are translated for the shop owner to understand. “Ah! How many do you need?!” The shop owner speaks back as he moves closer to Bam. Once Bam has it translated of the male’s reply, he holds up four fingers. The male nods, gesturing for Bam to follow him to look at the camels. “Choose your pick, they’re all the same price.” Bam nods, eventually getting out the price and handing over the money. “Guys, we can pick four!” Youngjae looks very hesitant to get close and holds onto Danny’s hand for dear life as Danny picks a light colored one. Jackson needs help getting on his that thankfully Jinyoung helps him while Jaebum is currently having a stare down with his. Mark only walked over here and the camel picked Mark. Mark thinks it’s adorable and is cooing at the black colored camel while running his hands over his body. Bam shakes his head before planting his finger less gloved hands onto the camel’s side before hopping up. The male instructs them on how to use the camel and with that in mind, they take off toward the desert. “We did pack plenty of food and water right?” Jackson can’t help but think as they entered the desert now. “Yes, I brought plenty of everything in the backpack just cause I had a feeling,” Jinyoung answers from behind Jackson. “Oh thank god! Cause I’m starving already.” Youngjae cackles loudly, “Someone forgot to eat.” Jackson huffs, “So much was happening!” True. Jinyoung opens up the little backpack and starts to hand out energy bars and a blood box to Youngjae. “I hope it goes straight to your ass,” Jackson mutters and Youngjae just smirks around his blood box, “More for Danny to play with.” Danny flushes but he’s biting back a smile while Jackson about chokes cause he didn’t expect Youngjae to say that. In fact, that’s something Bam would say. And Bam, he’s actually laughing. It’s just so much funnier coming out of Youngjae’s mouth that he can’t help but laugh. The others smile at that and are happy to see Bam is laughing after so long. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell Yugyeom this,” Bam manages to get out as the laughter starts to die down. That’s right, they would get Yugyeom back and things would go back to normal. “I don’t know if you’ll remember during the make out session that’s sure to happen,” Jaebum says and Bam is brought out of his thoughts as Jaebum reaches over and pats the top of Bam’s head while Mark throws a wink his way. Bam throws his head back in more laughter, his smile growing as he can feel the warmth and love from the pack surrounding him. And that voice in his head is slowly starting to change as he suddenly has the urge to tell Yugyeom something that he never thought he’d voice out loud. But he’s going to save it for when they rescue Yugyeom. And he’s not gonna just voice it, he’s going to show it just like how Yugyeom showed him. 

“You know I’m starting to think that Yien had something to do with that moment with Yugyeom by the stairs,” Jackson points out. They’re been traveling for a while and from Bam looking down at Yugyeom’s watch strapped on his arm, they’re almost there. Jinyoung keeps his arms wrapped around Jackson’s middle, “I was thinking the same thing. How our Yugyeom came through briefly before he passed out. Mark somehow made it to where Yugyeom was in control of himself for a slight moment.” Mark pouts, “I don’t remember doing anything though. I know my emotions were rising and I think there was a moment where my power spiked but I was so heated that I can’t tell you for sure.” The others nod, “You always tend to do things subconsciously and instinctively,” Danny points out. They nod again, “Do you think that means Mark can separate Anubis from Yugyeom?” Youngjae wonders. “I’d say so,” Jaebum answers, “We’ll find a way regardless for we won’t stop until we get Yugyeom back.” The others make a noise of agreement. They continue to ride for a while until, “Um…” Bam’s voice comes out in shock and a little confused as he looks back down at the watch and up again. “Are we sure we had the right coordinates?” Bam asks. The others stop the camels next to Bam’s. “Yes. Jimin gave them to me specifically,” Jaebum states. Bam makes another noise before looking back up. “Well our destination is supposed to be right up a head but there’s nothing there.” The others follow his line of sight and sure enough, there isn’t a single form of structure or anything that showed the government had been there. “Would they move out that fast?” Youngjae voices out loud but Mark shakes his head. “Not when they found something. They would have this place secured so they could search for more.” Then where did it go? “That lady can control sand right? Maybe she covered it up?” Danny suggests. That could be a possibility. She can turn people into sand and teleport with sand so she had to have some powers. “Let’s go on foot and see,” Jaebum states and the others start to get off the camels. Helping Mark down, Jaebum keeps him close, “I don’t want you leaving my side, I have a bad feeling.” Mark agrees. The desert had been calm but now as they’re near their destination, there was an eerie presence. It was just like how those men at the harbor talked about the ship and that was never a good sign.

“Well now what?” Jackson huffs as he places his hands onto his hips. They’re literally standing on top of their destination and there’s nothing but sand, sand and oh, did he mention sand? “I don’t understand. Could the sand have filled up all the digging the government had done too?” Jinyoung didn’t know how far down the government could’ve been digging or how wide. They didn’t have much to go off on other than it happened here. The pack looks around for anything out of place but it really is just a bunch of sand. That is until Bam had an idea, “Ah! Wait a second!” The pack look to Bam as he suddenly shifts. “Bam, wait!” Jaebum hollers out but Bam buries himself down into the sand. “Nobody move,” Mark says as they don’t want to accidentally step on Bam. They all remain still, eyes looking down for any sign of Bam coming back up. “Can he breathe down there? All snakes can breathe in sand right?” Jackson is starting to freak out. “How am I supposed to know?” Jinyoung asks back while Youngjae can’t see any movement in the sand. “Gah, no wonder people get bit by snakes all the time, I can’t even track him.” Suddenly, the sand shifts and Bam’s little head pops out. His tongue flicks before he shifts back, “I found it! It’s right below us but the sand has covered it from a sand storm or something I guess. All we have to do is blow a lot of the sand away.” Alright, sounds easy enough. “Youngjae, do you want to do the honors?” Mark asks and Youngjae gets excited and uses his force field to push the sand back. Their grounding is shoved away and the pack fall down some feet before finding a secret hatch. “Down here?” Danny didn’t like this one bit. “The chamber was separate and secret,” Jinyoung reminds them so it made sense that the coffin would be under a secret door but still, it looked like a one way out ticket that had them nervous. “Ok, who wants to go first?” Jackson gestures to the scary secret chamber cause Jackson was not jumping into the dark abyss that’s no doubt of bugs and spiders first. “Jaebum,” the pack all say and point as Jaebum gives them a look and points at himself, “Me?” Danny pats his arm, “You’re our leader so you should do the honors.” The others agree, Youngjae and Jackson nodding enthusiastically in the background. “We should make sure it’s safe for Mark to go into,” Jinyoung says and that’s all that needs to be said as Jaebum perks up at that. “Wait here,” he tells Mark who pouts but Jackson clings to his side as Jinyoung stands on the other side, “We’ll keep him safe up here,” Jinyoung adds. Bam and the others watch as Jaebum gets ready to go down and instead of using the damn ladder, he just jumps down. It’s silence as they listen out but they don’t hear another sound. “Oh god! He died!” Jackson cries. Mark has to lean into Jinyoung as his ears were ringing now from Jackson’s booming voice. “He’s not dead or Mark would be losing it right now,” Jinyoung reassures as now he and Mark were wrapped up in Jackson’s arms. “He also has an earpiece still on,” Bam points to his ear and Jackson calms down instantly. Oh yeah. ‘Thanks for yelling in all of our ears,’ Jaebum’s voice comes through the earpiece. “He lives!” Jackson exclaims happily. “What do you see?” Youngjae asks. ‘Well-wait, that’s weird…’ Jaebum starts and it doesn’t help the others as Jaebum doesn’t finish his sentence. “Um, hello?” Bam asks but then suddenly the ground trembles, the others stumbling to stay upright. “What’s happening?!” Youngjae cries out as he clings to Danny. A loud whistling like noise is heard that has Mark snapping his head up from the ground. His eyes go wide as he takes in the sight before them as it was just a huge racing dark cloud of sand heading toward them. It covered the whole horizon and as fast as it appeared, it would reach them in a matter of seconds. “Get in the chamber!” Mark orders as the others all see the same thing. “NOW!” Mark pushes Jackson and Jinyoung toward the chamber first. As they go in, Mark helps to guide Youngjae and Danny as it was already becoming hard to see and breathe while the sand was surrounding them. He manages to get them to the chamber door next but now as the loud noise made it hard to hear on top of everything, he can’t see where Bam is. He tries not to panic, not wanting to confuse himself and get turned around so he goes low to the ground. That’s when he makes out the attire that’s wrapped around Bam as he went low to the   
ground too. Mark struggles as he makes he crawls his way toward Bam. The wind was growing stronger that they’d soon be swept away and pelted with the sand if he didn’t hurry. ‘Bam!’ Mark calls through the earpiece while the others are all voicing their worry. He can’t hear him but Bam reacts as he feels Mark grab a hold of his hand. Mark tries to shield him from the sand as he searches for where the chamber is but it’s so hard to see at this point. He knows it has to be in this area. ‘Mark, your left,’ Jaebum’s voice is heard through the earpiece and he turns in that direction. He can’t make out much but he can see a hand that he doesn’t hesitate to grab before he’s being pulled forward. Bam clings as Mark keeps a hold of him and the two are suddenly pulled in and down. They land on a decent pile of sand that cushioned their fall as well as landing on Jaebum. Bam looks up to see the sand storm above them right before Jinyoung pulls the hatch and they’re now shut in the chamber...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, the holidays are kicking my ass at work and my depression is super bad so it's been hard to hold onto the will for my story so I'm sorry if it isn't as exciting or like I usually do. I'm trying to push forward and I hope someone can still enjoy it.

With the sand storm raging outside, the others are thankful for their super senses so they can see in the dim lit room, but they’re not sure if they should be ok with the fact that there are lit torches down here. “Why are there lit torches?” Bam asks before Jaebum sits up with them still on him. “That’s what I was gonna say when I sensed the sand storm out of nowhere.” Jackson helps Jinyoung back down from the ladder as Youngjae helps Bam to stand up, “It has to be Natasha’s doing.” Mark bares fangs, “She has to be behind the sand storm too, that bitch.” He didn’t like how she was trying to continue bringing harm to his pack. “I know, baby, we’ll find her soon enough,” Jaebum eases as he feels to make sure Mark is ok. Mark is still in L.A. gangster mode but he’s slowly calming down from Jaebum’s touch. “Are you ok?” Jinyoung asks as he comes over to check on them as well. Mark instantly goes from anger to worry as he makes a noise while turning in Jaebum’s arms. “Jaebeom! You could’ve seriously hurt yourself doing something so reckless!” Jaebum huffs, “Me? You’re the one who was out there doing something reckless and always putting others before you!” Jaebum tries to touch Mark again but Mark smacks his hand away, “I’m not finished checking you over.” Jaebum soon sulks before coming up with an idea. “I actually do hurt.” Mark’s eyes go wide before worry comes forth, “Where?” Jaebum points to his face, “When we landed, Bam ended up hitting me with one of his body parts.” Mark whines before moving closer and pressing a kiss along Jaebum’s jawline where he points to. “Here too,” Jaebum points again and Mark presses more kisses as Jaebum is loving it and ends up with his arm wrapped around Mark again. Bam snorts while Danny grins and Jinyoung rolls his eyes before Jackson and Youngjae laugh at the scene before them. Mark nuzzles against him as the two felines just radiate love before Jinyoung finally gets to check both to find they’re perfectly fine. “Hurting my ass,” Jinyoung mutters with a small smirk on his face. “Bummie! You lied!” Mark smacks Jaebum’s chest gently. “I was hurting though, hurting for your love.” Jinyoung face palms as the others shake their heads fondly. Their leader was such a sap but Mark obviously loves it, hence his wide smile that shows off his two little canines. Mark leans forward, capturing Jaebum’s lips in his for a small quick kiss. “Once we take this bitch down, you can have all the love you want.” Jaebum makes a pleased noise at that, “Let’s not waste anymore time then.” Jackson helps them to stand, “You’re the one wasting time,” he teases but things soon go back to the matter at hand. “So lit torches?” Danny repeats Youngjae’s statement as they only see a long corridor before them where the darkness awaits with little flames guiding the way. “This could be her doing as well,” Jinyoung says, “But I thought this was just supposed to be the secret chamber.” The eerie feeling before is growing and as they stare toward the darkness, it almost looks like the darkness is moving. Like it’s expanding and morphing into something that can’t be anything good. “Only one way to find out,” Mark says as he starts to move forward and the others follow suite.

They enter an open room that has more lit torches that go around in a circle as it matches the room dimensions. There wasn’t much else in it other than where a coffin should’ve been but what really caught their eye was what was ahead. “Ok, so this makes sense, but that,” Jackson points from the open secret chamber they’re standing in to a pyramid structure standing tall underneath the ground, “Shouldn’t that be above ground?” They were pretty far underneath ground as the corridor descended more to get to the chamber and that feeling kept growing and growing to a point where Mark now understood what it meant. “She has a part of Anubis inside of her so that would give her some of his power.” The others think back to the coffin that had tons of Anubis’ symbols all over it as well as the chained seals. “Shit,” Bam curses as he knows what that means too. “There’s a portal here,” Jaebum states while crossing his arms, “The only question is, did she somehow create one or was it always here?” Portals weren't easy to create nor make one stable enough so if you could do both, you were one powerful motherfucker. “She only has a part of Anubis though!” Youngjae stresses. If she can do this with only a fraction of Anubis then… “I did say Anubis was apparently as strong as my father right?” Mark reminds them. Jackson glares toward the pyramid structure, “So we basically walked into a trap.” Yep. She wanted them to come and find her and they walked right into her domain. “There’s no telling what’s on the other side,” Danny comments. None of them have been in the Underworld in Egypt, much less underground before jumping into one. And if she can control the environment and create her own structures with the sand and such then it’d be like walking into her own little world. Mark pulls out his phone and finds there’s no signal but his eyes take in Yugyeom’s watch on Bam’s wrist. “This could be a one way ticket,” Bam says before he notices Mark standing in front of him and messing with Yugyeom’s watch. “That’s a risk we’re gonna take,” Jinyoung doesn’t hesitate to say. Bam watches as Mark sends a message to Jimin. “We’re here to get Yugyeom and we won’t leave without him. All or nothing,” Jaebum states and the others agree. “We live together,” Youngjae starts. “We fight together,” Danny adds. Mark finishes and squeezes Bam’s hand in reassurance, “And we die together,” he finishes the saying. Bam smiles at Mark and the others. Even if all odds are against them, they’re not backing down. Jaebum comes toward the middle and holds out his left wrist. The others don’t hesitate and do the same thing as they form a circle. Jaebum then turns his hand over and the others start to put a hand over the other with Mark’s going underneath as he’s always there to hold them together. “Got7, let’s get it!” The others say the chant and cheer before they turn back to face the portal. It was time. “We’re coming Yugyeom,” Bam says. 

It’s like they walked back in time or were inside a history book for they’re now inside a pyramid structure and it was in pristine condition. It didn’t look like the Underworld but they know it was from the feel alone, especially Jaebum and Jackson as they can feel the thrum of the darkness run through their veins. The dim lit torches continue to provide a little guidance among the dark as they move forward but they weren't sure where to go. “We have a slight problem,” Jaebum speaks up and the others look to him. Jackson lets out a frustrated breath, “Man, I was hoping it was just me.” The others get nervous, “What is it?” Danny asks. “I can bring my dragon to the surface.” Jackson speaks next, “And I can’t bring my mad beast out either.” Jinyoung frowns, “Why not? You can do it in and outside the Underworld and you’ve always been able to let loose in the Underworld.” Jackson shrugs back, “You tell me.” Bam doesn’t like the sound of this. “You think she set up something since she knew we’d come?” Very possible. “She’s a goddess right? Does that mean she knows how to do spells?” Youngjae questions. There’s no telling since none of them were from ancient times. “Can you still use your angel?” Danny looks to Mark. Mark let’s some of his power come forth and the blue light glows. “Huh, you would think she’d also put-” Bam starts but stops mid sentence as things are flying at them suddenly. Jaebum pulls Mark to him as Youngjae moves forth and brings up his force field to stop the arrows from making contact. The arrows keep coming out of nowhere from the other end of the darkness. “Mark, hide your angel,” Jaebum suggests and Mark soon follows the command. Just like that, the arrows stop coming and the pack stand there dumbfounded. “You’ve got to be shitting me,” Jackson states. She made it to where the structure will react to Mark’s angel if it’s brought out. “Do you think it’s more than just arrows?” Danny is curious to know. “Mark only showed a fraction of his angel so I don’t want to chance the moment of what would happen if he showed more,” Jaebum replies. Who knew what else awaited them in this dark abyss. “You’re not allowed to use your angel unless I say so.” Mark makes a noise at that, “Bummie,” Jaebum doesn’t budge though. “I mean it. We should break the seal or whatever this is first so I can be able to protect you better.” The pack agrees. “We’ll just have to stick with the basics. Not like we haven’t done it before,” Jinyoung adds. “Now that’s out of the way, it’s safe to assume that this place is probably boobie trapped right?” Jackson brings up. “Boobie trapped? Really? What are you five?” Bam laughs a little at that, putting his hand out against the wall before he finds the wall moves forward a bit that he almost losing his footing. They all hear a click as Bam sees he pushed a secret button of some sorts. “Um...boobie trap?” Nobody moves as their anxiety starts to grow at what this entailed. When they don’t hear or feel anything after a second, they start to let out a breath of air. That is until the ground shakes as a loud thud was heard from behind them. They turn to see what it was back by the entrance when the sound was getting louder and louder as something was coming at them again. “What the-” Youngjae can’t finish his sentence this time as a giant ball of some sort is coming straight at them. What was this, Indiana Jones?! “Run!” Jinyoung shouts as the ball was picking up speed. “Oh shit!” Bam screams as they all start to run for their lives. The corridor was small with only one way to go but then it starts to branch out with three different ways. “Which way?!” Jackson yells for someone to answer. “Far right!” Jaebum says but as he enters that corridor, the floor suddenly disappears on him. He’s able to push Mark out of the way but Jinyoung ends up being dragged down as he tries to catch Jaebum. “JAEBUM!” “JINYOUNG!” They call out, Mark trying to reach him but the floor is back where it once was. The ball was still coming and as Mark turns around to check if the others are right behind him still, a door slides down from the top of the doorway and blocks him from the others. “MARK!” The guys panic as the ball is gonna flatten them any moment now, “Left, left!” Youngjae points as him and Danny make it through with Jackson but turn to look back as they notice Bam made a loud noise, to find him falling down below right before the doorway as the floor gave out under him as well. “BAM!” And just like that, the guys all got separated in only a matter of seconds. A trap they had walked in indeed...

Bam finds himself waking up to hissing sounds all around. He blinks a few times as he focuses in on the hissing sound cause that sounded a lot like snakes. “I swear to god, Jaebum, if you even think about moving, I’m going to be the one to end you and not the venom.” And that sounded a lot like Jinyoung. “Well what do you suggest?!” Jaebum voices back in frustration. “For once in your life just be still,” Jinyoung sasses back. Yep, there was no mistaking it. Bam sits up in the pile of sand that cushioned his fall to find Jinyoung and Jaebum trapped in a container like structure full of cobras. “I’m telling you Jaebum that not even your dragon can save your ass from being bitten by this many snakes at once,” Jinyoung says through clenched teeth. “Guys!” Bam calls out as the two lift their heads to find Bam on the other side of the container. “Bam!” They say in unison. “How did you guys get in there?” Bam asks and the two give him a deadpan expression, “Alright, don’t answer that question. Obviously it's the same way I ended up down here. Um, let’s see…” Bam looks around the container to see if there’s a way in but it goes all the way up to the ceiling and the material isn’t some flimsy glass. He could try and break it but that would put them in danger cause hello, the snakes. The very poisonous King Cobras at that. “If we can just figure out a way to keep the snakes from attacking, I can get us out of here,” Jaebum says. Oh! “I can do that!” The two give him a confused look, “You can?” Jinyoung doesn’t know what Bam could possibly do to keep the snakes from attacking when he’s on the other side. “Easy. You guys may not know and I’m guessing Natasha bitch doesn’t either because I’m not just any snake! I’m the King baby!” Jaebum and Jinyoung both share a look before looking back at Bam. “Oh, come on! You’ll see!” Bam says while he gets serious again. Bam rolls his shoulders and cracks his knuckles before he lets a low hiss come forth. Instantly all the hissing stops as the two watch in amazement of how each and every cobra turns their attention to Bam. Bam then flashes his eyes and the cobras all lengthen their bodies to stand upright in a perfect line. “How come we never knew this?” Jinyoung is astonished. “Because we were never put in this situation before until now,” Jaebum replies as he slowly stands up with Jinyoung. The cobras don’t pay them any attention anymore as it’s all focused on Bam. With the distraction, Jaebum manages to break out with his strength alone and the cobras go scattering out to wrap around Bam’s feet. Bam leans down and starts to pet them like they’re just fluffy harmless creatures. The cobras hiss away happily as Bam coos, “You poor guys, just trapped in here because of that mean bitch. Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here too.” Jinyoung still can’t believe it and it shows as he stands there outside the container now. “Your mouth is open,” Jaebum nudges Jinyoung but Jinyoung can’t be bothered to care right now. It’s safe to assume that even Natasha didn’t know this information since the pack doesn’t know. “Wait! That’s it! She knows because of Yugyeom!” Jinyoung says suddenly. “From our powers and such. She probably put Bam in here because of his insecurities and to watch two of his pack members be killed by what he is, a snake. But she didn’t know Bam could do this because Yugyeom must not know either.” Bam scratches the back of his neck, “I might’ve forgotten to tell him that my father holds royalty.” Jaebum and Jinyoung share another look. “Well, it worked out for us,” Jaebum says after a moment, “But if that’s true and she’s getting information from Yugyeom then that would mean…” Jinyoung’s eyes go wide, “Oh god, Jackson!” 

“Nope, nope, no! This is not happening! I want out! Get me out Youngjae!” Jackson shouts as he’s trying to climb Danny and Youngjae to get away from the many bugs steadily heading toward them in the dead end they chose. “I’ve seen the movies Danny! I know what they’re gonna do! Ah! I can hear them crawling! The noises they’re making! They’re rejoicing with one another as they come to kill me!” Jackson has a tight grip on Danny and Youngjae while Jackson literally screams as the bugs are moments away from reaching them when Youngjae uses his force field and the bugs stop right outside it. “Jackson!” Danny has to scream just for Jackson to hear and when he does, his eyes come open to find the bugs crawling around the force field but they can’t get in. “Oh.” Jackson loosens his tight grip and acts like he hadn’t just been freaking out a moment ago. “I knew good ole Youngjae would save the day!” Danny and Youngjae both smile fondly at Jackson. “Now you should be able to hear the others as Jinyoung has been trying to reach you,” Youngjae says as Danny pats Jackson’s head in comfort. ‘Thank you, you two. I was sure Jackson was gonna have a heart attack and we were all gonna be deaf,’ Jinyoung’s voice comes through. Jackson instantly perks up, “Jinyoungie! You’re safe!” There’s a light chuckle from Jinyoung, ‘Yes, thanks to Bam. Now what I was trying to say is that Natasha is getting information from Yugyeom so that’s why you’re currently surrounded by bugs for Yugyeom knows how much you hate bugs.’ Jackson gasps, “That bitch!” How dare she use one of his fears against him! A weird sound is heard and the three look up to find one of beetles is trying to eat through the force field. “Heh, silly bug, it thinks it can-” Jackson is cut off as the bug pushes through with a plop and falls to the ground in front of them. Jackson screeches as he points to the beetle inside the force field with them. “AH! It made it in!” Danny and Youngjae start to panic as well as more and more are trying to come in that they’re backing up against the wall when Danny catches sight of the torch hanging off the wall. “Fire…” Danny moves, missing Jackson trying to grab him to pull him back as Danny darts out of the force field. “DANNY!” they holler when Danny jumps up and grabs a hold of the torch before he swings it around near the bugs. The beetles react to it and back away because they don’t like the heat. But it’s not just the heat. It’s the light. They don’t like the light because these beetles are from the Underworld. Danny locks eyes with Youngjae who nods and the two move at the same time. Jackson is dragged forward as Youngjae rushes to Danny’s side and the two interlock fingers at the same time Danny lets his power burst forth. Jackson is screaming the whole time as the blue light intertwines with Youngjae’s force field and mixes together with the flames into a burst of fiery light that spreads forth like a flash bomb. You can hear the beetles cry out in agony and when the fiery light dies down a second later, Jackson is still screaming but the bugs are lying on the ground dead. “Jackson! They’re dead!” Youngjae cups Jackson’s face and forces him to look. Sure enough, all of them remain on the ground and Jackson is amazed. “What? How? When could you two do that?!” Danny and Youngjae smile, “We’ve both been practicing our power and this was something we learned by accident the other day; we just didn’t have time to tell anyone. It’s also something Yugyeom didn’t know about so Natasha wouldn’t either.” Jackson nods calmly before freaking out again, “Wait! That means you can control elements too?!” Danny blushes shyly, “I mean...I’m still not too good on it but I can sometimes. I’ve only had time to train with trees and plants which took a long time and not elements of nature really. And I can’t just make elements appear, it has to already be there.” Jackson looks around the pyramid structure. “Do you think you can shift this around?” Danny shakes his head, “Not to that extent, no. I’m sorry.” Youngjae rubs his arms soothingly to provide comfort. “Maybe one day,” he encourages and Danny appreciates it. “It’s fine. We just need to find another way out of this dead end is all,” Jackson reassures before going back to the matter at hand. ‘Wait, isn’t Mark with you guys?’ Jaebum’s voice comes through. “No, Mark got blocked in the room right after you and Jinyoung fell down,” Youngjae voices. It takes only a few seconds before everyone starts to freak out. Cause if Mark wasn’t with them and he wasn’t with Jinyoung, Bam and Jaebum....then where the hell was Mark?! And why isn’t he answering through the earpiece?!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but alas, time for work and life is shitty still.

Panting was heard as a heart was thumping fast. Boots touch the ground every few seconds as they run from multiple things hiding in the darkness. Mark can hear one making noise as it launches itself at him and Mark ducks right as it goes over him instead and slams into the wall. The dim lit torches showed the decayed and mummified looking skin before the creature wails in anger. Mark keeps going as many more are behind him. The corridor is full of long passageways that are easy to get lost in with no other doors in sight. Turning another corner sharply, he curses as he realizes he ended up back at the beginning where it had first branched off. He doesn’t have a lot of time to think as he can hear the creatures close by and decides to take the one to the far left and prays its not a dead end or a trap, for he feels like Natasha is fucking with them to not only hopefully get them killed but to stall as she tries to perform the ritual. Which means, they can’t waste too much time. As soon as he enters the passageway a creature greets him and Mark grabs at it’s shoulders to keep it from tearing into him. He already found out that bullets are useless against these things, as they just keep getting up and that almost cost him as he had ended up jumped by one he thought was down for good and it caused him to hit his head. He luckily got free with some melee but he soon found out that the earpiece was gone. So not only was he stuck in a maze with these things, he doesn’t know how the others are faring or if they could be above, below or close by. Mark pushes the creature back before swiping out his foot and making it fall to the ground as he dodges its attempt to grab at his feet as he kicks it back. He has to keep going. There has to be a way out. She can’t keep changing the maze around and perform the ritual at the same time so this just has to be a maze that’s been set up already. So he just has to remember his steps and not let these creatures all attack at once. Simple right? 

“We’re sitting ducks here while Yien is god knows where and the others appear to be in a maze of some sorts!” Jackson is not happy. Sure the bugs are dead but now they’re stuck in this trapped room and there’s no way to get out cause they would need more power to break through the wall or maybe the floor. Jackson doesn’t know but he’s up for any options. “She’s obviously stalling for time which isn’t good either cause that means she’s getting ready to perform the ritual,” Youngjae begins to worry. Yugyeom was in extreme danger now and if they didn’t hurry, they might lose him on top of having Anubis roaming about in their pack member’s body. “We need to break through and create our own path,” Jackson huffs “I have some tools and such to do so but it would most likely cave us in. We could try and do the entrance way but the ball would be there and I don’t even know what material that was so who knows if we can break through that as well.” Their options were limited and the clock was ticking. Whatever they decided, they would have to commit to one and it had to work. “What if...we combined with Jackson?” Danny thinks of suddenly. The other two perk up at that. “With Youngjae’s force field and my strength, Danny might be able to bend the natural elements just enough we can make a path!” Jackson exclaims in excitement. “It’s worth a shot,” Youngjae agrees. “So do we want to try and go down or go through the wall behind us?” Danny points. “Behind us. Yien should still be on this level so if we can make a path toward him the better,” Jackson replies and the other two nod. “Alright, we need to time this perfectly but I have a feeling we’re already in perfect sync since we’ve been by each other’s side for years now,” Youngjae smiles. The other two smile along with him as they prepare. “On the count of three,” Danny starts as he places his hands on the wall and they count down with him. When they get to the number three, Jackson aims as hard as he can at the wall at the same time Youngjae focuses his force field to expel Jackson’s attack and Danny lets his power come forth. It all connects at once and with so much force that it takes the others by surprise as they’re flung back. Youngjae and Danny land on top of Jackson as the three blink in shock before they see that there was a hole in the wall big enough to fit through. “We did it!” They cheered together before hugging. “Time to go find Yien!” Jackson exclaims as they help each other up. ‘I can’t believe you guys did something so brilliant yet idiotic at the same time,’ Jinyoung’s voice comes through. ‘I’m proud of you guys though for your quick thinking. But be careful! This place is full of traps and is no doubt a maze up there too. I also want to hear my baby’s voice when you find him,’ Jaebum’s voice comes through next on the earpiece. “Got it leader!” Youngjae sing songs as the three take off through the hole. They walk down the long corridor until they come out to a little open area that branches off in several directions. Yep, this was part of the maze. Now which way to go? “Do you hear that?” Danny asks and Youngjae and Jackson turn their heads to look toward the direction Danny was looking. “It sounds like weird groaning and monster like noises,” Jackson adds. Youngjae looks scared for a moment, “What’s that supposed to mean?” But then the three pick up on breathing and a familiar scent. “Mark!” “Yien!” they perk up as they soon see Mark right after. “We sure found him fast,” Jackson states happily. But then they notice that Mark is still running and he’s not stopping. “RUN!” Mark yells and the others are confused. Why should they run? But then the noises they had been hearing before were much louder and another second goes by where they see several come out of the darkness. “What the hell are those?!” Youngjae yells as Danny is pulling him to run. Jackson waits till Mark is in reach to start running with him. “Why aren’t we attacking back?” He asks Mark who is focusing ahead on a certain direction that the others follow suite. “I’ve tried. Bullets don’t work and even if you kill one, it keeps coming back. I knocked my earpiece out when the one I downed came right back up or I would’ve warned you guys sooner.” Youngjae’s eyes go wide, “So they’re like mummified zombie things?!” Dear lord, Yugyeom would be a mess right now if he knew those things were running about. “Maybe they’re like the bugs we encountered and the light is the only thing that can kill it,” Danny suggests. That’s it! It’s probably another reason why traps were set up to go off if Mark used his angel because his light could a lot of damage. Mark could use his light to not only defeat these monsters but shine the light on where to go. He stops, the others turning to see Mark brace himself. “Oh no, he’s about to do something reckless again!” Youngjae shouts. They can hear Jaebum yelling for them to stop Mark but it’s too late as the creatures were right there, the others trying to go back to reach him when bright light bursts forth and makes them stop in their tracks and shield their eyes...

Jaebum and Jinyoung were glad to hear that the other three were able to find a way out of the dead end and could move forward to find Mark. After Jaebum tells them to be safe and that he wants to hear Mark’s voice when they find them, Jinyoung looks around their surroundings again. They had found themselves in a maze that seemed endless and one wrong move could potentially be their end, but so far it just seemed like they were going in circles even though they’ve been taking different pathways and none of the same ones. But that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. Bam was gone. “Uh, Jaebum?” Jaebum brings his attention back to the matter at hand and notices Jinyoung’s worry. “What is it?” Jinyoung does a full circle before he tries to recall their last steps. Bam was literally just with them right before they heard about the others trying to do something to break the wall. “Bam’s gone,” Jinyoung says and Jaebum frowns, “What?” Jaebum is doing the same thing Jinyoung done, “No, he was right in front of us.” But looking ahead, there was no sign of Bam. No sound or scent could be picked up on either. It was just them two as Bam just upped and disappeared. Did Bam go a different direction when they were distracted with the others? “Bam?” Jinyoung calls out both out loud and through the earpiece. Seconds tick by but there was no reply...

Bam felt like this was familiar. One second he was with Jinyoung and Jaebum and then the next he was surrounded by nothing but darkness on both ends with many doorways to choose from but they lead nowhere. They just looped back to where he stood now and his mind was racing for he needed to hurry. That feeling growing deep within him that’s screaming at him that Yugyeom needs him. That he has to find him right now or he’ll lose him forever. It was just like his dream but instead of the dance studio, it was in this pyramid structure. But how? He can’t feel him. He can’t pick up his scent or aura and the bond between them is blocked. He’s just going around in circles. ‘You’re not enough’ a voice whispers into his ear and it shocks Bam to the core. ‘You can’t save him. You’re useless. You’re not enough. You’ll never be enough.’ The voice hisses into his ear and he can feel the darkness try and wrap around him. Can feel it’s heavy weight slowly coiling it’s way up his body. ‘He’s gonna die and it’ll be all your fault. Such a worthless mate he chose. To love someone so tainted.’ Each word dug deep into his very soul. The fear clinging to him as he wouldn’t be able to reach Yugyeom in time as the pain in his heart aches. ‘Just give up. Why bother trying? What can you possibly do? Not enough. Not enough. Not enough…’ the cold voice keeps repeating over and over. “No, stop it. Shut up!” Bam hollers, struggling with himself as he needs to keep going but the words keep ringing in his ears and won’t stop. He goes to grip his head when something lights up among the darkness. He moves his arm back down to find it’s the watch. Yugyeom’s watch. It’s lit up, illuminating his face a little, like it’s trying to get rid of the darkness. Yugyeom. It was like he was telling him even now as all this chaos is happening. Instead of the cold he felt warmth that was wrapping around and trying to fend off the darkness. It was like Yugyeom was holding him as he fights off his demons and letting him know...he’s enough. All of Yugyeom’s love flows through him and the darkness is moving away from his body as he’s reminded of all the good memories with Yugyeom. The voice changes, ‘You’re almost there. You’re so close. You can still reach him like he can reach you. You’re enough. You’re enough,’ the soft voice kept repeating as Bam feels something leave him. Something that had been inside of him for a very long time. A darkness within him that had grown due to the world being unkind but with the love of his pack, with the love from his mate...he feels free. He can feel it growing and filling him with renewed energy. “I’m enough.” He keeps saying it out loud, over and over again. He’s Yugyeom’s mate. He can save him. He can be the one--No, he is the one! “Yugyeom!” Bam screams out his name with everything in him as blue light suddenly surrounds him. He gasps as he can feel Mark’s warmth of protection and love and within that, he can feel Yugyeom briefly. His head snapped up as there’s blue light ahead of him too. It’s Yugyeom. He can feel that’s it Yugyeom. Mark is guiding him through their connection, through their bond. He starts running, the darkness unable to reach him thanks to Mark as he keeps running and running. He follows the light, never letting it out of his sight and before he knows it, he’s out of the darkness and the maze before he falls to his knees before a big open chamber. And what he sees before him has him frozen in his tracks. Yugyeom…

The ritual has already started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter shall be the end! At least I think so. Hope the ride has been enjoyable this time too. Until next time dear readers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The ending is near!

Bam’s breath hitches as he takes in Yugyeom lying flat on his back on a stone pillar table with Natasha straddling him while chanting in her native tongue. Visible blackness is surrounding the two in a veil like aura and Bam can feel its power. Can feel the evil vibes. It had to be Anubis. That means time was running out as the ritual was now taking place. Shit, he needed to move now, but what should he do? He’s looking around at what his options can be but there’s nothing to use other than himself. He doesn’t have time to waste so he does the first thing that comes to mind. Get Natasha the fuck away from his mate. He grits his teeth as he rushes forth for Natasha should be vulnerable in this state, hence why she tried to keep them away as long as possible. She rises up her hands that are holding a knife and is about to stab Yugyeom in the chest when Bam intervenes the last second. He grabs a hold of her hands, stopping the knife mere inches from completing the ritual, “It’s not happening, bitch!” Natasha stares in shock as she hadn’t expected Bam to actually make it in time before her expression turns into a glare. She attempts to break free but Bam keeps a grip on the knife as the two start to go at it. She’s talking away in her native tongue but Bam doesn’t understand her nor does he care. All that matters is the bitch is taken down and Yugyeom is safe. They each try to get the upper hand as they end up a good feet away from Yugyeom but Bam manages to knock the knife out of her hand. The knife ends up flinging across the room where Bam had entered. They both eye it before Natasha shoves Bam and rushes for it. Bam stumbles and manages to catch himself as he thinks about going after it but then his eyes land on Yugyeom. If he can disrupt it another way then the ritual can’t be complete, right? He makes a run toward Yugyeom and lets his eyes scan Yugyeom’s body until it lands on the ring. He needs to get the ring off! It was the cause of all of this and if he can get it off, surely Anubis can’t remain attached sine the ritual isn’t complete. Sadly, it’s not that easy as he tries to pull on the ring but the sucker won’t budge a single inch. “Come on!” Bam shouts as he ends up straddling Yugyeom and pulled with all his strength. It was like the ring had become a part of Yugyeom’s finger for crying out loud! “Dammit! Come on Yugyeom! I know you’re still in there!” Bam cries out as he tries to wake up Yugyeom instead. Natasha had grabbed the knife and would be back any second now. Think of something Bam, anything! There has to be something, some way to reach him...the bond! Bam carefully moves Yugyeom’s head to the side as he leans down and bites over the mating bond the same moment Natasha makes it back. Bam expects the pain to come as he left himself vulnerable but instead he hears Natasha’s intake of breath. Opening his eyes and tilting his head to the side, Bam finds Yugyeom had grabbed Natasha by the throat to stop her from harming him. The knife is dropped once more as her hands scramble to keep Yugyeom from tearing into her neck. Blood is already dripping as she gasps for air. “You hurt my mate!” He growls and Bam can’t help the happiness flow through him because it’s Yugyeom. It’s his mate. He’s still in there! 

“MARK!” The bright light keeps them from moving but then Jackson and Jaebum feel the thrumming of their darkness ready to come out as the seal is broken and they don’t resist. Things all happen in a matter of seconds. The creatures nearby had perished in pure agony as the others moved back to stay away from the light. All at the same time while several traps go off at once, the sound of air moving as spears come shooting out all around where Mark stood as the light was dying down and Youngjae and Danny watched in horror as they can see all the spears sticking out. What about Mark? Did any hit him? Oh god, there’s no way he could survive that...just for them to find Jaebum and Jackson were there, their darkness raging as they bent and destroyed the spear heads from reaching Mark. All but one. “Mark!” Jinyoung is there too as Mark tries to remain standing as the spear managed to pierce through his leg. Mark’s angel fades fast and that’s not a good sign as he starts to fall but Jaebum is there to steady him. The rest of the creatures make noise and try to come forth but Jackson roars and launches himself to attack back as Jaebum and Jinyoung help to lower Mark to sit. Mark’s breathing is harsh and he’s starting to sweat before he cries out as Jinyoung touches the spear. “Shit...it’s poisoned...he’s been poisoned.” Jaebum is already worried as he can feel through the bond that Mark is in a lot of pain. “I’m sorry…” Mark manages to get out but Jaebum shakes his head while removing some stray hairs from Mark’s face. “Shh, I know why you did it.” Mark would always put the pack first without hesitation. He leans forward and places a kiss on his forehead, “I’m the one that’s sorry. I couldn’t protect you.” Mark whines at that, “Bummie…” It’s cut off as Jinyoung breaks the spear and pulls it the rest of the way out. Mark cries out in pain while clinging to Jaebum. “It’s almost over,” Jinyoung promises as he applies pressure before he starts the healing process but then his expression drops as he realizes he can’t heal Mark. He can’t heal him from the poison that’s running through his veins at a high rate of speed. What type of poison was it? Was it an animal’s? Something from the Underworld only? He didn’t have time to take Mark back to a lab to figure out. He needed something to counteract the poison right now...and then his mind goes to one person, Bam. He needed to get to Bam. “Jaebum, we need to find Bam right now,” He demands. Jaebum only has to meet Jinyoung’s gaze to know how serious this was. “Tie his wound the best you can,” Jaebum instructs as Jinyoung is already doing so. Mark’s making pitiful noises as he can’t hold himself upright anymore and is leaning heavily against Jaebum. Jaebum places another kiss to his forehead, “Keep fighting for me baby,” he pleads before he ends up standing with Mark in his arms. The clock was ticking faster...

Natasha’s eyes are about to roll in the back of her head when Yugyeom cries out in pain. He lets go of Natasha as he sits up fully to grip his head. Natasha falls to the ground as she gasps in air while Yugyeom is shouting, “No, stop, stop STOP!” Bam can only watch helplessly, “What do I do?!” Bam is visibly hurting at seeing Yugyeom in so much turmoil as he’s struggling against Anubis being inside of him. Bam cups Yugyeom’s face as Yugyeom’s expression contorts in pain. “You can fight this, Yugyeom,” Bam says but Yugyeom whines, “I can’t...he’s too strong…they want to hurt you. I don’t want them to hurt you. Never wanted to hurt you…” Bam feels tears well up in his eyes as he wasn’t the only one going through so much pain these past few months. A tear ends up falling as he sees one fall down Yugyeom’s cheek. “I know you didn’t. I don’t blame you. You’ve done so good fighting back. You’ve always been so good to me. So just keep fighting for me and I promise I’ll get us out of this. I’ll get you free.” But Yugyeom reaches his arms out to cup Bam’s face back before focusing on him. It stills Bam as Yugyeom shakes his head, as if he’s telling him it was ok. Yugyeom is still struggling but he wants to look at Bam, wants to remember every detail just in case this is the last moment he has. It’s as if Yugyeom knows this is it and it makes Bam give him a sad smile, his eyes full of love and passion for him. “Do you remember the saying we came up with if we were ever to face our last moments together?” Yugyeom asks and Bam’s sad smile turns into a watery one as he tries to hold it together. He goes to say it and it takes a couple of tries before he can start the words, “We’re gonna crash and burn baby…” Yugyeom tries to give a smile of his own as Bam goes to finish it, “Now focus on me.” Bam bites his lip to keep the cry from coming out as he knows why Yugyeom brought it up. His heart clenches painfully and he feels himself barely holding together, especially when Yugyeom brushed his lips against his before saying, “I love you, Kunpimook Bhuwakul.” More tears fall as Bam closes his eyes and tries to bask in all of Yugyeom that he can. “I love you,” Bam says it against Yugyeom’s lips. They share one last kiss before Bam senses Natasha getting ready to strike Yugyeom with the knife again. “No!” Bam pushes Yugyeom off the pillar as the knife is about to go through his chest and now it was being directed at him. But then darkness wraps around Natasha and throws her back into the wall. Bam is confused until he realizes Yugyeom did it as his hand was outstretched and he sees now that one of Yugyeom’s eyes are purely pitch black. “Yugyeom…” Yugyeom groans in pain before beating a fist against the ground, “Run...Bam...please…” But Bam isn’t running. Not without Yugyeom. “You’re coming with me,” Bam states but Yugyeom roars and it’s not human nor is it a sound Yugyeom has ever made. “I can’t stop him for much longer...don’t let me hurt you! Don’t let me be the one...I’m not strong enough…” Bam feels those words on a deeper level as it’s one of Yugyeom’s insecurities. That he’s not strong enough to protect his loved ones. “You are though. You’ve been so strong for the both of us,” Bam states as he goes over to him before placing his hand over Yugyeom’s. “And like how you showed me, I’m going to show you. For we’re enough. You’re enough. I’m enough.” Yugyeom’s head jerks up at that and finds Bam is smiling now. It’s short lived though as Bam is suddenly wrapped up in darkness and dragged back. “BAM!” Yugyeom cries out as Natasha lifts Bam up with the darkness before throwing him and he lands hard on the ground. She speaks again, clearly having enough of this. Yugyeom is shoved back by the darkness as Bam manages to lift his head to see her about to finish the ritual, “YUGYEOM!” Bam cries out, their eyes locking and everything is moving in slow motion now. Natasha is about to pierce through Yugyeom’s chest and yet Yugyeom keeps looking right at him and no matter how hard Bam struggles to break free from the darkness wrapped around him he can’t and is forced to watch his mate be killed in front of him. The second the knife connects to Yugyeom’s chest, Bam feels his heart shatter into pieces. Yugyeom lets out a hitched cry of pain before the surrounding darkness expands and then rushes forth; sinking in through Yugyeom’s chest. Bam’s vision blurs as tears are steadily falling now as he cries out for his mate. The darkness wrapped around him retreats back but Bam doesn’t bother moving as the pain in his heart is too great. Yugyeom comes to stand next to Natasha but this wasn’t his Yugyeom anymore for as he stares into those eyes, they held no emotion except pure evil. Anubis smirks as he walks toward Bam while getting full enjoyment out of seeing Bam in so much pain. He speaks and his voice is even different as he talks in his native tongue but Bam doesn’t look away. Just like how Yugyeom kept his focus on him, Bam is gonna do the same till his last dying breath. Natasha smirks alongside Anubis as she watches with glee as Bam’s last moments are gonna be filled with such lovely torture. Anubis lifts his hand as he’s now in front of Bam and as he gets ready he stills for he finds Bam is giving his own smirk through his tears. “I thought you Egyptians knew more than anyone that you shouldn’t ever fuck with a snake.” Anubis and Natasha frown as they don’t understand what he’s saying but Bam doesn’t need them to as they’re gonna find out...right now. Suddenly Anubis cries out as he stumbles. Natasha goes to him out of worry and asks him what is wrong. Anubis starts to sweat and his skin is going pale as his body is slowly weakening. Natasha turns her attention to Bam to demand what is happening just to see the fangs Bam produces. Her eyes go wide in shock as she recalls Bam biting into the back of Yugyeom’s neck. She had been so focused on completing the ritual after so long that she forgot one simple and vital detail, Bam’s venom. Now, normally a snake would never bite their mate but in this instance Bam didn’t hold back for if Anubis was gonna take away his mate then Bam was gonna take him down. For though Anubis was from the Underworld and was an Underworld leader at that, he’s currently in Yugyeom’s body and that makes him susceptible to Bam’s venom just like the rest of those in the other world. Natasha is furious and goes to attack him but Anubis holds her back. The two are arguing now as no doubt Natasha wants to kill Bam but Anubis knows that Bam is the only one with a cure. Suddenly a loud roar is heard and everyone’s attention is brought to the entrance of the chamber as Got7 stands there raring to go. “Guys,” Bam perks up at seeing them. Jaebum is in the front and is very much pissed off from his mate being hurt and to see Yugyeom has been taken over. His dragon is partially out with his wings spread out in warning as fangs are bared, “It’s time for payback.” The chamber may not be big enough for Jaebum’s dragon but Jackson’s mad beast can fit and is waiting for the signal. Youngjae and Danny stand side by side as they wait for the signal as well when Bam takes in that Jinyoung is holding an injured Mark. Anubis growls in frustration, refusing to go down after just coming back and the battle starts right before Bam’s eyes. Darkness is clashing with darkness and Natasha looks like she’s chanting to start up something else but Youngjae and Danny try to keep her distracted. Even with Anubis being poisoned he’s still powerful as he takes on both Jackson and Jaebum at the same time. It made Bam shudder at the thought of how it would’ve been if Anubis was at full power. If Anubis wasn’t poisoned and had his original body...would they have even stood a chance then? “Bam!” Jinyoung calls out and Bam draws his attention to find Jinyoung running over to him. As soon as Jinyoung squats down with Mark, Bam feels instant worry as Mark isn’t looking too good. “He’s been poisoned by one of the traps,” Jinyoung says and Bam scrambles to help as he knows what he must do. “Shit, shit, shit,” Bam curses as he feels horrible. Mark helped to bring Yugyeom and him back together and now he’s suffering so much. He fuels his anger and he swears once he gets his hands on her she’s gonna be so dead! He sets to work on healing Mark first as he lets his nail elongate before injecting it into Mark’s wound. Mark makes a pained noise at that but Jinyoung keeps him steady and when Bam removes his nail, it’s like a sigh of relief releases from Mark. “Give it a few minutes and you should be able to fully heal him,” Bam says and Jinyoung nods before looking over to Anubis, “We heard over the earpiece-” he stops as Bam stands up abruptly. Jinyoung can see Bam’s fierce expression when he thought Bam would still be immobile from losing Yugyeom. “Bam..” There’s hurt and so much pain underneath the fierce expression but Bam can’t stop now, not yet. Not until Anubis and Natasha pay. And then, then he can go out with a bang. And that’s what Jinyoung realizes as Bam suddenly takes off. “BAM!” Jinyoung calls out with worry. ‘Guys, Bam is trying to-’ Jinyoung doesn’t finish as he feels movement in his arms. He looks down to find Mark trying to sit up fully. “Mark, take it easy,” Jinyoung says but Mark pushes himself to try and stand, “Jinyoung, heal me as much as possible...I have to do this...before we lose both of them.” Both? But isn’t Yugyeom already... Jinyoung puts things together and curses before he rushes to try and heal Mark as fast as he can. 

The others were busy fighting against Anubis and Natasha to head Jinyoung’s warning when Bam appears from above as he had jumped in mid air with the knife Natasha had earlier. Natasha had shoved Youngjae and Danny back with her spell but she didn’t take in account of Bam and finds him right there. Her eyes go wide as Bam slashes a part of her arm before slamming her down to the ground. She cries out as something digs into her cut before Bam moves back and stands before her with a smirk on her face. She sits up, clutching her arm as she hisses at him. What was he thinking? It was just a cut, what did he think it would do to her? She’s a goddess! It would take a lot more than that...her thoughts were cut off as she feels something jolt through her body. She feels sick, her vision blurring slightly as her body grows hot and it’s hard to breathe. A knife is at her throat before it tilts her chin up so she looks at Bam’s dark expression. “You’re gonna suffer through everything you put Yugyeom through. Though the effects may be immediate through an open wound, your death will still be agonizingly slow.” Nearby, Anubis stumbles and goes down to one knee as his own vision was blurring and his body grows weaker while pain jolts through. Anubis grits his teeth, knowing his time was limited if he didn’t get the cure soon. Jaebum and Jackson saw this as their chance to make a move but Anubis had other plans as he lets the darkness surround him along with Natasha and Bam. Jaebum and Jackson find that they can’t break through. “He’s stalling for time! Hurry!” Jaebum says as the others worry for Bam. What was Anubis gonna do? “It’s not budging!” Youngjae shouts back. They’re not strong enough...

Bam finds himself engulfed in darkness as he went to attack Natasha again before Anubis was suddenly behind him. The knife falls to the ground as Anubis grabs him, “Heal me now, Bam.” Bam stills, eyes going wide as it sounded just like Yugyeom. From his korean accent down to the way he said his name like it was so endearing. Like Yugyeom was still alive. “Heal me, I don’t have much time. I can still make it. I’m still here.” Bam whines as he gets lost in Yugyeom’s voice. How Yugyeom is wrapped around him once more and it’s like he never left. His fingers trail along Yugyeom’s arm where all he has to do is inject the counteracting venom. “Save me, Bam. You wanted to be enough, well save me then!” Right as Bam goes to do it, he hears the last sentence. ‘Wanted to be enough’. That wasn’t right. Yugyeom always told him he was enough. That he was more than enough. This wasn’t him. It was just another trick! Bam is quick to elbow Anubis at the same time as twisting to punch him hard in the face. Anubis goes back and Bam is free while Natasha attempts to reach for him but pain erupts and she’s left curled up on the floor. Anubis lets out a noise of frustration before looking to find Bam is standing there with a knife to his own throat. “You’re not the only one who can play dirty. Have fun trying to find a cure when I’m dead fucker,” Bam spits out as Anubis and Natasha panic in their native tongue. Bam keeps his focus on Anubis as he wants his last moment to be looking at his mate. Just like they promised to one another. With a deep breath, the knife digs in a little more until Bam feels it cut in a little and gets ready to slice fast when a bright blue light starts to seep through the darkness. The darkness starts to fall apart as the blue light continues to grow until all of the darkness dissipates into thin air and Mark stands there with his sword and angel wings. “There’s still time.” Three words and Bam feels it enter his body and form into hope. But can it be true? Could Yugyeom still be alive? Mark braces himself as he lets his power come forth. The blue light that radiates around Mark is now radiating around Got7, including Yugyeom. All of their souls which were connected to Mark through their bonds. It meant Yugyeom was still there. That he hadn’t lost the fight just yet. “Together as a pack,” Mark starts. “We live together,” they all begin to chant, “We fight together,” they all come together by Mark, “We die together.” Anubis and Natasha glare as they get ready to fight again when Anubis makes a noise of pain once more but it’s not from the venom. He grips his head as the darkness around him fluctuates. He’s shouting one word over and over that the pack deem it to be the word, ‘no’ as he seems to be struggling with himself. Yugyeom’s fighting back. Anubis goes down to his knees as his hand reaches for the ring but then Anubis yanks it away, shouting more in his native tongue. “The ring! We need to get the ring off of him!” Bam says to the others who nod in agreement. “Alright, you heard the objective. Got7, let’s get it!” Jaebum bellows out as they go in formation. Natasha tries to use the darkness she has but Youngjae goes against it with his force field before Danny and Jinyoung come forth, Danny punching and Jinyoung twisting his body to roundhouse kick her across the room. Jaebum and Jackson head after Anubis as he tries once more to block them with his darkness but Mark is there and doesn’t let him as his light counteracts it and Jaebum and Jackson are able to land a huge blow one after the next. Natasha sits up weakly and it takes a second for her vision to stop blurring before she makes out Bam staring down at her angrily. Fear starts to fill her as she recalls all the stories from back in her days of why one doesn’t mess with a snake. She should’ve headed their warning. “Make sure you get in a few extra hits for us,” Jinyoung states and Bam smirks as he cracks his knuckles, “With pleasure.” She begs and she pleads in her native tongue but Bam doesn’t understand her, and he doesn’t care. He’s going to make sure she suffers every single second of till her last breath.

Jaebum and Jackson get in a few more hits before backing off. Anubis is down on his side as he struggles through the poison and the pain. Mark’s feet come into Anubis’ view that he manages to lift his head to look up at the angel. Mark is furious, expression fierce, “You’re lucky that you’re in Yugyeom’s body or you’d be in a worse condition.” Mark’s sword moves down gently and Anubis follows where it goes to find it stops right onto the ring. “Go back to the depths of hell where you came from.” Mark lets his power shoot through the sword and it goes right into the ring as it shatters off of Yugyeom’s hand. Mark then pushes Anubis back with his foot before piercing through Yugyeom’s chest in the same manner that the knife had done. Anubis cries out in agony as the darkness was shooting out as the blue light draws it out until the darkness vanishes and the blue light goes back up the sword and into Mark. Mark smiles before he starts to stumble but Jaebum is there to catch him. “I got you, baby. You can let go now.” Mark can’t get out another word as his body gives out. Jaebum picks him up in his arms and holds him close with a fond look in his eyes. He was very proud of his mate.

Bam finishes up, smirking down in satisfaction as Natasha lands on her side dead, her arm outstretched and her hand bouncing. The ring comes off and rolls by Bam’s foot. Bam doesn’t hesitate to stomp his foot to finish crumbling the ring as it was already trying to fade away now that Anubis was taken care of. “Bam! We need you to heal Yugyeom!” Jinyoung says and Bam turns to find Jinyoung kneeled down and trying to heal his wounds already. Bam rushes over and injects his nail to counteract the venom. Yugyeom’s head in his lap as he watches Jinyoung heal Yugyeom’s wounds. They made it. They came and rescued Yugyeom and were able to save him even after the ritual thanks to Mark. He was a little confused though with the ritual completed, Yugyeom should’ve died so how come he had still been in there? Was that because of Mark too? I guess it didn’t really matter now for they’re all alive and Yugyeom, he’s back by their side again. “There, he should be all better with some sleep,” Jinyoung gives a soft smile for he’s happy as well. Bam thanks him while he looks down at Yugyeom fondly, his fingers running through Yugyeom’s hair when Yugyeom suddenly gives a dopey smile in his sleep and mumbles, “Bammie.” The smile that comes forth was breathtaking as you could see how happy Yugyeom made him. How his eyes shined with so much more love and passion. This was how it should be and the pack are glad that Bam and Yugyeom are both back to themselves. “Aw man!” a voice calls out and the others turn Bts is standing there with pouts on their faces. “We missed the fight!” Jungkook whines as they clearly had wanted a piece of the action. Got7 ends up laughing with smiles all around that Bts soon joined in. 

A few days later…

Yugyeom finds himself slowly waking up, his eyelashes fluttering as he takes in a very familiar room. His bedroom. But that’s not what he was focusing on right now as it was on the person above him. “Bam.” Bam sees how Yugyeom’s expression softens and how he says his name with so much love. This was his Yugyeom alright. “Hey Yugs, how are you feeling?” Bam runs fingers through his hair that Yugyeom makes a loving noise at while leaning into his touch. “I feel like a million bucks!” Bam goes all eye smile before he smacks Yugyeom’s chest playfully and gets angry, “You better! Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been! You’ve been out like a light for days now! You were only supposed to sleep a few hours you dork!” Yugyeom is all smiles still as Bam lets him have it. “And a ring, really, Yugyeom?! Why would you try on something you found in your vest pocket of all places if you didn’t put it there?! I was led to think that the Natasha bitch was better than me! And oh, how furious I still am that I had to witness you making out with her even though it was Anubis the whole time. Just ugh! I want to kill that bitch over and over again every time I think about it-” Bam is cut off as Yugyeom leans up to kiss him. Bam makes a noise before he finds himself kissing back cause let’s face it, he really missed Yugyeom. Months of not being able to be by his side and going through hell and back will make Bam forgo his anger and frustration for a passionate kiss. Yugyeom’s fingers end up running over his face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. The anger melts away and turns into a strong need to feel more of Yugyeom. The thrumming of need almost overwhelming as he’s been touch starved. They pull back for air but Bam wants more and straddles him. Yugyeom gives a fond smile, eyes looking straight into Bam’s, “I’m sorry for everything I caused. I really just wanted to see if the ring fit so I could give it to you. It would’ve looked really good on you if it wasn’t cursed with Anubis.” Bam’s eyes go wide in shock before he points to himself, “Me?” Yugyeom nods and Bam feels his heart swell in both pain and love. “I don’t know whether to cry in happiness or sadness.” Yugyeom’s hands slowly run down before resting on Bam’s hips to rub soothing patterns. “You should be happy because it was your love that saved me.” Bam tilts his head to the side with a confused expression. “No, that was Mark.” Yugyeom shakes his head. “Hyung did get Anubis out of me, but you’re the one that kept them from killing me. For Anubis was supposed to take both my body and soul and yet with your bite and venom, Anubis was only able to take over my body. My soul was protected and kept safe with your venom; your love.” Bam can’t believe it. He really did that? Bam looks down at Yugyeom as it sinks in. He did. He protected and saved his mate. He was the reason...he was always enough. ‘I was made for him,’ he can’t help but think. Yugyeom then full on grins, “Such a perfect mate I have. I’m so lucky!” Bam finds himself grinning right along with him as his heart soars. He leans down and captures Yugyeom’s lips against his. He doesn’t have to ever doubt himself again. The kiss soon grows heated as hands start to wander. It’s when Yugyeom goes to flip Bam onto his back that the two start to bicker. “No, it’s my turn to take care of you! Especially after everything you’ve been put through!” Bam tries to put his foot down but Yugyeom whines, “No! I need to love you after everything I put you through!” The two begin to wrestle as they try to find out who is going to top until they both end up falling off the bed in tangled limbs. The bickering comes to a stop as the two just stare at the other before bursting out in laughter. Their eyes were shining with love and passion as they keep their gazes locked and just basked in the other. It felt so good being by each other’s side again.

“So what did we learn?” Lisa asks as she sits across the table with Pongo as Bam and Yugyeom were on the other side. The four had gathered in Pongo’s restaurant a few weeks later as Bam tells the story of what all went down. “Don’t try random rings you find out of nowhere,” Bam and Yugyeom both say at the same time. Lisa face palms as Pongo throws his head back in laughter. “No, you dork! That you’re enough! And that you two are literally made for each other,” Lisa states. Yugyeom blushes with a smile as Bam grins, “I know! I have such a fine, sexy mate!” Bam turns his head and eyes Yugyeom from head to toe, “Which by the way, we went on a shopping spree and this is one of the outfits I dressed him up in. I know he looks damn fine as you were drooling when we first came in.” Lisa laughs, “In your dreams but I will admit, he looks really good, especially next to you.” Bam beams at that as he sits up straighter. “And I’ll say you two have drawn quite the crowd in. I haven’t seen so many young women in my restaurant like this in a long time.” Sure enough, there were young women all over and all of them were ogling from close by. Bam leans back, stretching out an arm to put over the back of Yugyeom’s chair, “If they know what’s good for them they won’t dare lay a finger on him.” Bam throws a look and all the women instantly turn away. Yugyeom grins happily and would have his tail wagging if it was out. “Ah! I’m so happy everything worked out and that you guys came to visit!” Pongo says joyfully. “We should set up regular visits. With Bam’s leader, we can even get here on a moment’s notice,” Lisa adds and Bam agrees. “Yeah! I like the sound of that!” Bam looks down at Yugyeom’s watch at the time, “Oh! I almost forgot there’s somewhere we gotta be!” Bam stands up with Yugyeom following suite. “I’ll get with Lisa and we’ll set up a monthly thing or something so we can come by again. Love what you did with the place by the way.” Bam says as he starts to head towards the door. That’s when Pongo remembers something as his eyes look down at the table. He sees an envelope this time as he picks it up and looks inside. His eyes go wide while he hears Lisa saying her goodbyes and waving back at Bam before the two exit the building. He gasps, standing up abruptly as he runs toward the exit. Flinging open the door he peeks his head outside to see Bam and Yugyeom running away, “You twerp! You get your ass back here! You think I’m going to accept all this money boy!” Pongo can’t help but smile though as he hears Bam laughing along with Yugyeom and when Bam turns his head to look to his mate, Pongo can see how happy he is and that’s worth more than any money could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good! I'm sorry that I haven't been my best lately but I'm glad I was able to finish before the holidays so I can try and focus on getting through the rest of the holidays so everything can get back on track. I have the next part of the series lined up in my head so when I have time I will get started on it. I'll give you a hint, it's about Markbum! And the kids lives. With the pack still of course! With a surprise! Until next time dear readers...

**Author's Note:**

> Now the summary for this series makes sense no? You now have this situation at hand but have no idea what lead to this or how this could possibly be happening? Like it says, we will now go back but in the next chapter. Sorry it's a short first chapter but I think it says a lot with the few words that I have written. Until next time my dear readers!


End file.
